The Best Things Happen While You Dance
by Twilily
Summary: Bella and five other competitors have been chosen. Edward is tired of coming in second and just wants to win. Bella just wants to make it through in one piece. Can Edward teach Bella how to be the best or can she show him that winning isn't everything?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first **_**Twilight**_** fanfiction piece, but I had this idea awhile ago and I can't seem to let it go, so I figured I'd write it down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Too bad, huh?**

Chapter 1 – You've got to Be Kidding Me?! (BPOV)

"They want me to do what?!" I screeched.

"You've become so popular with your books, they felt that you would be a good choice," Angela responded simply.

"But, haven't they seen me when I'm in public? I can't walk in a straight line without tripping over my own feet! How could they think that I would ever be a good choice for this?" I continued.

"Bella, come on! This is such a great opportunity for you and your books. Think of all the people who may never have heard of you who will now get the chance because of this. Besides, you really need to live a little."

"Hey, I live plenty, thank you very much."

"Yeah, inside that head of yours. The only time I really see you come alive is when you are writing your stories and that's only because you are living them through your characters in _their_ world. You need to come back to _your_ world and really live."

I knew Angela was right. It's sad, but very true. I get so absorbed into writing that I really think those things are happening and that my real life was the fictitious one. I wish it were that way. In my head, even the plain girls, like myself, can get noticed by gods and can find love. Too bad that it really did only happen in books.

"Besides," Angela continued. "Think of all the new people you'll get the chance to meet. It's such an interesting collaboration of personalities and professions."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Now, I was actually curious who else would do this.

"Well, they didn't tell me names, because like you, they are still trying to get confirmations, but they did tell me that they have asked a pro football player, a race car driver, some software and computer tycoon and some kind of reporter. Just think Bella. Where else will you get to meet such a wide range of people?!"

"A place where we can all make fools of ourselves, that's where!" I retorted.

If I was being honest with myself, I knew Angela would break me down and make me do this. She was a good assistant. She made even the worst situations seem like wine and roses. That's why I kept her around. That, and because we had been friends forever. We had met and gone to school together long before I made the best seller list.

Right now, I wanted to be stubborn and tell her no, but I knew that look in her eyes. She knew she was winning, and she was. I was intrigued now, and even though I knew this could be more detrimental to my body or someone else's body more than my reputation and career, I had a feeling a wouldn't be able to say no to Angela.

"Please, Bella. I really think this will be good for you," Angela spoke sincerely.

"Ugh, alright. You know I can't say no to you," I said with a smile, but deep down I was cringing.

"This is so wonderful! I think you're going to be great! And besides, you never know what can happen. You may even be able to use this experience for one of your future books!"

She walked away extremely pleased with herself, and I guess me as well for being able to put myself out on a limb to do this. I heard her begin to talk on her cell phone. Crap! I guess it really is happening.

I, Isabella Swan, will be one of the new contestants on _Dancing with the Stars_.

Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into?!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do you think? I have a few chapters already written, but I'm still tweaking them. If you have any input, let me know! More to come soon!!!_


	2. Chapter 2 It's My Turn

**Thanks for the Story Alert adds and reviews! I hope you like what's to come. It will turn more into an M story as it continues due to language and I'm sure a few lemons squeezed in there, but it's got to build first. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Too bad, huh?**

**EPOV**

I sat in my room pouring over all of my cds. I was trying to find the best music possible for the upcoming season. I wanted to pull out all the stops and really go for glory this year. Every season, I've been a favorite to win and every season I get edged out due to the fact that my partners are never up to par. Hell, I know I have high standards, but I have to. I'm one of the best dancers in the world and definitely the best on _Dancing with the Stars_.

Ok, I know that's really high and mighty for me to think, but I am good. So, I'll be slightly more modest and say that I am _one_ of the best on _DWTS_. Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm Edward Masen for crying out loud!

Ugh.

That's part of the problem. Because I've been seen on television, I can't seem to go many places without having at least one person recognize me. Don't get me wrong. It was actually great at first. People coming up to me, saying how much they enjoy watching me dance, that I'm really good, etc. What an ego boost!

But, after awhile, it drags. Women come up and practically fall all over me. It used to be flattering, now it's just down right annoying. These women need a life. Hell, I need a life. I dance twenty four-seven and that's about it. But I don't have time for anything else. I want to remain the best and if I loosen up my drive and routine, then what the hell am I doing?

I feel my pocket vibrate and reach for my phone. Alice. Lovely.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Edward, what are you doing? No, wait, let me guess. You're….looking through your music, again." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, Alice. That's not what I'm doing." I didn't want to let her know that she was right, again.

"Well, that's not what I see!" Suddenly the little pixie was standing behind me. How she had gotten in without me hearing, I'll never know, but it happens more often than I would like to admit. I need a dog. Or an alarm system. Or both.

"Geez, Alice," I said trying to restart my heart. "You know, one of these days you'll kill someone sneaking up on them like that."

"Not my fault you didn't hear me. You were apparently too intense with your music search."

"You know, you just don't understand. You've won once. How? I'll never know. You had that damn boy band wanna be. How the hell could you two have won?!" I was frustrated. She had won. So had Jasper and Rosalie. Hell, even Tanya had won! Now, that just makes me sick…

"Don't take your frustrations out on me, Edward. I am a great dancer and you know it, but more importantly, I'm a great _teacher_. I have patience with my partner, something you _seriously_ lack. It's not about the best _dancer,_ Edward. It's about the best _pair _of dancers. Once you get that through your head, you may be surprised at what can happen." She spoke with passion and all with a smirk on her face.

I did what I do best. I sulked and turned back to my cds. Maybe if I ignored her, she would go away. Ha, not likely.

"Oh no you don't. You are coming with me. Why else would have I have come to get you?" She said, tugging me up from the floor.

"Because you like to make my life a living hell?" I asked innocently.

"Edward, I'm your sister. That's my job," she continued in her playful banter. "No, I came to get you because we are wanted at the ABC studios to meet our new partners!"

With one final tug, she had gotten me out the door. She may be small, but damn she's feisty and much stronger than she looks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thoughts? Comments?_


	3. Chapter 3 Holy Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Too bad, huh?**

**BPOV**

"Angela, remind me why I'm doing this again?" I was trying not to fall and make a bigger fool out of myself than I was going to. Luckily I was in my flats, so it should make it easier, right? Ha.

"Because you were asked and you accepted. And because it's going to be such a wonderful thing for you, to help you out of your shell."

"But I like my shell," I said, pouting, hoping beyond all hope that my puppy dog eyes would get me out of this.

"Ha, nice try. Now get in there!" She pushed me towards the door to the ABC studios, following closely behind me.

We made our way through the doors and were shown onto the _DWTS_ set. You know, the stage where all of the madness and mayhem happens. Where my life will probably cease to exist after I critically injure my partner, whoever that may be. God help his soul.

I was please to see that we weren't the first to arrive and by the looks of it, we weren't the last as well. I breathed a sigh of relief. Angela came up beside me and led me by the elbow over to the small group of people in the middle of the floor. Apparently, I had stopped moving. No surprise. Tripping in front of Angela, no problem. I do it all the time. Tripping in front of these strangers, pretty much unavoidable and not really high on my To-Do list.

From a distance, I was able to make out two men and one woman. The man with dirty blond hair and light skin was dressed in a light blue button down shirt which was tucked into his khaki pants. He wore a dark blue tie and while all that seemed to be missing was a pocket protector, he was still cute. An adorable cute though. The kind of cute that makes you want look into his baby blue eyes, pinch his cheeks and pat his head.

The second man was definitely a man and not so much a boy like the other guy appeared to be. His black tight fitting t-shirt left little to the imagination. His broad shoulders and chest were emphasized by the stretching of the material. His legs were made to look longer in his blue jeans and his feet were tucked into a pair of bright red converses, which made me think he was younger than he'd want you to believe. His dark tan skin allowed his black eyes and white teeth stand out, and in a very nice way. He was good looking, that was for sure.

The woman was pretty and she knew it. She just had that look about her that shouted "I'm beautiful, gaze upon me!" She had long legs, although she was fairly petite and athletic looking. She was in a miniskirt and bright red top that also screamed for attention. Well, hell. I was definitely not going to get votes now, seeing these three. Even the nerdy one would probably one up me. Just great!

All three looked at me as Angela and I approached. I smiled timidly and readjusted my simple blue dress. I felt very self conscious with all of there eyes glued to me. I quickly looked to the woman, feeling the burn of the two men's stares. She gave me a smile that I could tell was not genuine, but still it was a smile.

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley, from the E! Network! I'm so excited to be doing _Dancing with the Stars_, aren't you?! I mean, what a wonderful way for millions of people to watch me! Oh, I hope I get a good partner. That Jasper Whitlock is a looker, but I would kill to have Edward Masen as my partner!! What a hottie! He just screams sex, don't you think?!"

I don't think she took a breath in that entire speech. Whoa.

"Who are you?" she continued

"Oh, I'm Bella."

"Oh, where are my manners?! This here," she said, motioning to the blond haired male, "is Mike Newton, software designer and CEO for Newton Technologies."

Mike leaned forward and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He looked a little flushed and sounded slightly choked up.

"And _this_," Jessica rambled on, "is Jacob Black, race car driver extraordinaire. I interviewed him last month and let me tell you, it was one of my highlights of my career. Wouldn't you agree, Jacob?" Jessica's voice oozed with lust. It was rather disgusting.

Mike didn't seem to know where to look. He kept gazing from Jessica, to me, back to Jessica, but I could feel the burn from Jacob's stare. I looked up and met his eyes and I could see fire in them. I could see his gaze drifting towards my chest and I made a conscious effort to pull my sweater around me tighter. Where the hell had Angela gone now that I needed her?!

"It's a pleasure," Jacob drawled, lust coloring his tone.

I shivered slightly, but recovered.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said after clearing my throat and looking away from Jacob.

"So, Bella, what do you do?" Jessica asked, clearing wanting to seek out as much information as possible. She was definitely a reporter.

I was about to open my mouth when the door behind us burst open and in walked the biggest guy I had ever seen in my life! He was tall and just barely fit under the clearing of the door frame. If I thought Jacob was built, he was darn near scrawny compared to this man. This man had dark brown curly hair and a grin that said "I have a good time all the time." I knew he would be a character and would do just about anything to have a good time and make people laugh. I relaxed after my initial shock of seeing someone so huge. He just looked like a big teddy bear that I wanted to hug. I've never had a reaction like that to anyone, but there was something about his dimples that made me feel like if ever I needed protection, I would go to him and he would have a way of making sure I would never get hurt.

"OMG! Emmett McCarthy?! Emmett McCarthy from the Seattle Seahawks! This is the most amazing day ever! I love watching you play! You are so wonderful and I think you look just, AMAZING, in your uniform!!!" Jessica was a screamer. Double whoa.

Emmett McCarthy? Really? He played for the football team in my home state. I didn't really follow the game, but I had heard his name before. He was one of the best defensive ends in the league apparently. I totally wouldn't have expected him to look like that. Big and massive? Yes. But like he was a kid in a candy store? No. Where was that gruff exterior that football players tended to have? Don't judge a book by its cover, Bella. I guess I know to not get on his bad side. I'm sure he could pack a wallop.

Emmett just smiled, apparently used to the attention, and strode forward to meet everyone. Jessica was practically a time bomb waiting to go off. I could see her shaking with anticipation and he drew near. We went around the group again, saying our names and began small talk once more. Emmett had a booming laugh that made you jump the first time you heard it, but it was so warm. He didn't seem to mind the clingy nature that Jessica had taken on, and Mike looked at him as if he were his hero. It was kind of sweet.

Jacob seemed to have pulled his attention back to me once more and I tried to ignore his stares and focus on what Emmett was saying. He inched his way closer to me and was about to initiate conversation when the door opened again.

I recognized Tom Bergeron, the host of _DWTS_ immediately. I had seen him on Good Morning America when he would announce the contestants on previous seasons of the show, but I had never seen him actually host _Dancing_. But I wasn't thrown by seeing him. It was the line of people following him that stunned me.

In walked the five most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on.

The first person who caught my eye was a tiny woman who had spiky black hair. She looked like a version of Tinkerbelle. She was adorable and clearly loved fashion, as she was dressed in the poshest of clothes. She had the biggest grin I had ever seen and seemed to be hopping closer to us instead of walking. She glanced at the five of us and when she looked at me, she gave me a wink. Weird.

Behind her was a good looking blond man who was holding hands with the little pixie. He was dressed down in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, but he was wearing a pair of what looked to be well worn cowboy boots. He looked fairly mellow for a guy who was attached to a hyperactive doll.

Third was another blond and she was drop dead gorgeous. She could stop traffic, and probably did frequently. Just looking at her made me want to crawl up into a little ball and die. Now no one would be looking at me, as if they were to begin with. Yeah right, Bella. She had a set of heels on her feet that I would have deemed stripper shoes, but she made them look classy, unlike Jessica. I took a moment to glace over to Jessica who had a very envious look on her face. Emmett looked like he was about to pass out. He stared at this woman so intently; I thought he might fall over.

The fourth person was yet another beautiful woman. Hell, I would never catch a break. Why did they want me here again? She had long beautiful strawberry blonde hair that caught the light brilliantly. Her skin was very pale and I caught something in her eyes. Oh, it was the same look that Jessica had. The whole "look at me look at me, I am the prettiest" stance. No offence, but that blonde girl had this woman and Jessica beat.

Finally I settled my eyes of the final person in the line. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob. He was muscular, but more toned than and not as bulky as Emmett. He wore a pair of black jeans that fit his legs perfectly and a green button up shirt that hugged his body in all of the right places. His face had very defined, angular features and his hair was a very different shade of red. More bronze than anything. Lastly, I looked into his eyes, which was a big mistake. Two orbs of green were staring right back at me and I felt completely mesmerized.

There in front of me was the most perfect man I had ever laid eyes on and he took my breath away.


	4. Chapter 4 I'm in Big Trouble

**Thanks to all who have added this story to your Favs and Story Alert! I loved to see what you all think of the story! Tell me how I'm doing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Too bad, huh?**

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward!" Geez, Alice needed to take a chill pill. What was she so anxious about anyway?

I climbed out of my Volvo and headed to where I had heard my sister's screech. She had latched herself onto Jasper in the middle of the back lot of the studio. No surprise. The two were inseparable. I was actually shocked when she had shown up at my place without him. It's not everyday you see my baby sister without her husband.

"I don't know how you managed to yell at me Alice. You're lips have not left Jasper's since I laid eyes on the two of you." Alice waved her hand at me while continuing to suck my brother-in-law/best friend's face off. Eww.

Jasper untangled himself from his wife and firmly shook my hand. I was glad he and my sister met. They really were a great couple, as much as I hated to think of my sister married and sleeping with my best friend. They had met through me, but I had no intention of setting them up. It just happened one day. Like a bolt of lightening. He saw her, she saw him. Done.

"So, Edward, you looking forward to meeting your partner for the season?" Jasper asked while holding Alice closely to his side.

"Honestly, after all of these seasons, I've learned not to get my hopes up in the partner arena. As long as she can stay upright, I should be able to make her look good and hopefully she won't give me too much lip for it."

Alice giggled and Jasper held her even closer while he had a small smile on his face. What was going on? All of a sudden, Alice's smile dropped slightly.

"Hey, Eddie," a sensual voice called from behind me. I cringed. I knew that voice and was not looking forward to meeting the owner of it. But being a gentleman, I knew I couldn't be rude for no reason, so I pulled myself together and quickly turned around.

"Hello, Tanya. Nice to see you."

"Ow, Eddie. Just _nice_ to see me? That hurts," she said with a slight look of hurt, but looking into her eyes told you she was far from hurt. Tanya always did love a challenge and apparently I was her biggest one. She slid fairly close to me as I tried to inch away from her body.

"Tanya," my sister interrupted. My savior. "What have you been doing with yourself these last few months? And look at your figure?!" Alice looking genuinely intrigued. Odd.

"Oh, well, I have been relaxing and preparing for the show. I am trying this new diet that I saw on Oprah and I think the results certainly are showing. Don't you think?" She was gloating. Ah, Tanya. You can always count on her to care about how she looks.

"Actually, I was going to say you looked bloating and appeared to be retaining water. I though maybe you were pregnant, but hey, if you think that diet is working, keep on trucking!"

I choked out a laugh, trying to make it sound like a cough and I caught Jasper biting his lip to keep from smiling. Damn. That little pixy was feisty alright. Tanya's eyes appearing to be glowing from hatred. She and Alice never got along and it showed.

It looked like Tanya was preparing a come back when I caught sight of Rosalie and Tom heading our way. I quickly raised my arm to wave them over and the other three glanced in their direction. I knew we had dodged a bullet with Tanya, but I'm sure she would have something to say to Alice later.

"Hey Rose. Tom." We all nodded to each other.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to get this new season underway? Let's go meeting your partners!" Tom was certainly chipper today, but hell, when was he not trying to get a smile out of everyone.

He led the way to the stage door, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rose, Tanya and I brought up the rear. In truth, I only followed behind Tanya because I really didn't want her staring at my ass. Just thinking about her thinking about me made me shiver, and in a completely nonsexual way. Ick.

I could see the group of people ahead of us, but couldn't really make out anyone yet other than the fact that there were two really tall guys. Well, one tall, the other huge! As I got closer, I noticed the rest. There was an average looking guy at the end. He didn't appear to be threat. Next was the tallest of the group. Good looking guy, very muscular. I knew the female viewing audience would go crazy over him. Great.

The third in was a very attractive woman, who I'm sure, judging by what she was wearing now, would have no trouble in the skimpy outfits that our women wore. I caught her eye and she licked her lips. I politely gave her a smile and looked at the mountain next to her. There in front of me was the biggest man I had ever seen in my life. I'm sure if Paul Bunyan had been real, this guy would put him to shame. His eyes appeared to be falling out of his head and I realized he must be looking at Rosalie. She has that affect on most guys.

My eyes led me to the final person in the group. She was petite with a slender frame, but she had some nice curves to her, or at least I thought she did. I couldn't really tell due to her slightly oversized sweater that was wrapped around her. The blue of her dress looked lovely on her pale skin though. No heels, which I thought was interesting, but I could have stared at her legs for days. She was looking down her own line and seemed to be smirking at the big guy next to her. She seemed to have noticed his attention to Rose as well. She looked at Tanya to my right and made a face and then took me in.

I could finally take in her face now that she had turned towards me and I wasn't disappointed. She was beautiful and her long brown hair framed her perfectly. I could feel my heart slightly pick up pace and finally, her eyes met mine. I felt like I had been sucker punched. Her eyes were a simple brown, but they way you could get lost in them just made me want to stare at them forever.

I'm in trouble.

I tore my eyes away from the brunette in front of me to look at Tom who had begun talking.

"Hello to everyone here. I'm Tom Bergeron and I want to welcome you all to _Dancing with the Stars_. I'm going to go down the line and introduce you all to each other and then I'll announce who is partnering with whom."

I gulped. I had never been nervous when meeting my new partner, but my body was begging for it to be this woman in front of me and not Barbie down the line.

"So, we'll start off with Alice down at the end here. The little one on the end Alice Brandon and next to her is Jasper Whitlock. They each have won the mirror ball trophy once. Rosalie Hale is the lovely lady in the middle who has also won the coveted title. The woman next to her has won the trophy not once, but twice and her name is Tanya. Yes, that's right, just Tanya." I heard Alice snicker and noticed in my peripheral vision that Tanya had glared at Alice. I could have sworn I heard her hiss as well.

"And this gentleman right here is Edward Masen. He's yet to win, but I'm sure he's gunning for the prize this year." I looked at the brunette in front of me, who once again caught her eyes. She quickly looked away, but not before I was able to catch a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Adorable. I kind of didn't care that Tom had called me out on my ability to not win yet.

"Now, for my professionals, here are your new partners. Down at the far end is Michael Newton. He is the CEO and brains behind Newton Technologies. If you need a computer code broken or just need that damn chime on your digital watch to turn off, he's your guy."

I heard the big guy give a chuckle and Newton appeared to have slouched in his stance.

"Jacob Black is one of the world's top race car drivers. You've probably seen his face on numerous magazines recently as he is set to break a club record for most wins in a single season if he continues at his current pace."

Jacob had a huge grin on his face that told you ne knew he was the shit. Smug son of a bitch. Looking forward to that. He looked down his line to the brunette in front of me, and winked at her. I had to clench my fists and look my knees to keep from wiping that shit eating grin off his face. I quickly looked over to her and she seemed to have not noticed and she had turned her attention back to Tom. I took a deep breath as he continued.

"The lovely lady next to Jacob is Jessica Stanley, gossip reporter for the E! Network. She works with my co-host Samantha Harris, who you see is currently not here. You will meet her when the competition begins. As for Ms. Stanley, you best watch what you say around her. She's very good at her job and can find dirt in a snow storm, so I am told."

The glint in Jessica's eye told me that Tom was telling the truth. Great. Someone else up in my business. Just what I needed.

"This last gentleman here is Emmett McCarthy, defensive end for the Seattle Seahawks. He was a Heisman trophy winner in college and a first round draft pick into the NFL a few years ago. But don't let his rough exterior fool you. Emmett likes long walks on the beach, drinking pina coladas and getting caught in the rain."

I knew I had recognized him but I couldn't place where. The Seahawks were my favorite football team since they were from where I grew up for the later half of my life.

Emmett seemed to be a character, particularly since he had taken to humming the tune to "If You Like Pina Coladas." He actually sang out the line "if you like making love at midnight," and directed it to Rosalie. Well, this ought to be good. Rose doesn't take kindly to obviouse flirting. But when I looked at her, she was blushing and had a smile plastered on her face. Well, I'll be damned.

I heard a small bell chiming sound coming from my left and quickly turned to see that it was the brunette laughing at Emmett. She had a gorgeous laugh. We made eye contact again and she immediately stopped laughing, but still held a small smile on her face. The blush was back. Sigh.

"And finally, this young lady is best selling author Isabella Swan. She may seem like the shy and quiet type, but if you read her books, which by the way my daughters and wife love, then you would know that she is extremely intelligent and has a fiery wit. Watch out for this one." Tom ended the introductions with a smile at Isabella.

Isabella. What a beautiful name. Please, please, please. Please pair me with Isabella.

"Alright, now to get on with it. Who will be partnering with whom."

I held my breath as Tom began announcing the pairs.

"Mike, you will be with Alice. Jacob, you will be Tanya's partner and Emmett you are going to be paired up with Rosalie." Emmett gave a semi-quiet 'woot' at that announcement.

Now it was down to the women. Jasper or I would be the lucky one and would dance with Isabella. Please say it was me. Jasper couldn't be her partner. He had Alice for a wife. Please say that he doesn't get this beautiful girl to dance with as well.

"Jessica, you will be with Jasper and Isabella, your partner is Edward." I smiled and let out small sigh of relief.

Thank you. Whoever was listening, thank you.

"Now, I will leave you all to get acquainted and we'll see you all back here in a few short weeks. Get to dancing." And with that, Tom left.

The couples converged on each other while Isabella and I just stood there. I realized that she probably wasn't going to move anytime soon so I took a shaky breath and walked towards her. She seemed to snap out of her daze and began to take a step towards me when she started to stumble forward.

I reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were tightly closed and her hands clenched my shirt. I could feel her warm breath on my chest. I clutched her waist tighter to me and lifted her up to place her back on her feet, but didn't let go of her once she was there.

"Are you ok?" I asked, truly concerned. I didn't see what she could have tripped but I certainly didn't want her to hurt herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm a real klutz. I trip over thin air all the time. I don't know why they wanted me on this show," she answered honestly, with a blush on her cheeks.

Great. Not only does it appear that my new partner can't walk in a straight line without falling over, but now that she was in my arms, I never wanted to let her go.

I'm in _big_ trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story! I'm working from an outline, but I would love ideas from all of you and I will do what I can to work some of them into this story. If you have song suggestions for any of the dances, or things that you think should happen in the future, etc. The dancing will start in the next few chapters, but it will only be training and things will get rough for Edward and Bella as they have to learn to work together. Competition will begin a little later in the story. Stick with me and give me your thoughts and suggestions!!!_


	5. Chapter 5 Have a Nice Trip

Thank you thank you thank you to all those who have added my story to their alerts and favs!! Also to the reviews! Thanks! It keeps me going! Keep telling me what you think!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Too bad, huh?**

**BPOV**

"_Jessica, you will be with Jasper and Isabella, your partner is Edward."_

What?! I'm with Edward. The god standing directly in front of me is going to be my dance partner. Oh, someone must have it out for me. Not that I would wish myself on Jasper, poor guy, but I'm going to look like a complete imbecile next to Edward. He needs to be with Jessica. The two of them would at least look more comparable to each other; although Edward is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen in my life. Adonis would look plain next to him.

The next thing I knew was Tom walking out the door and the others were starting to mingle. What did I miss?

I looked up to find Edward in the same spot where I had last seen him. He hadn't moved, but he was staring at me. He seemed to take a deep breath and began his decent into Hell. I felt so bad for him. He's stuck with little miss two left feet. Well, I better make an effort.

I took one step towards him and knew it was a bad idea. In true Bella fashion, I hit a rough patch of air and started my hard landing on the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the thud. It never came.

I was being gripped tightly around my waist and I was clutching something soft in my hands. I felt myself being lifted and then placed back on the ground, but the grip around me never loosened. Only then did I open my eyes.

"Are you ok?" the green-eyed god in front of me asked.

Answer him!!

"I'm sorry. I'm a real klutz. I trip over thin air all the time. I don't know why they wanted me on this show." It was the truth. I really didn't know why I was here. I shouldn't be here. I was a liability ready to happen.

He smiled at me and I melted. This can't be good.

"Yo, Edward. Nice catch. You should have been a receiver." Emmett's big voice echoed in the empty stage and broke us out of our trance. Edward loosened his grip around my waist, but kept his hand on my hip as he lead us over to the big group.

"Wow, Isabella Swan," Jessica began. Here we go. "You are like, the most popular author out there, besides J.K. Rowling. How does it feel?"

"Um…fine."

"I'd love to sit down with you and talk." I cringed. I really didn't like interviews or the press. "Off the record of course," Jessica added, although I highly doubt it would end up off the record with her.

"I'd love to know how you come up with your stories and the men! Oh, my. They are just too perfect for words. Are they based on real men you've known or are the just a figment of your imagination?"

She had finished her question cruelly, as if to say, they could only exist in your head because you certainly wouldn't attract men like that in the real world. See, this is why I preferred living in my head.

Edward tightened his grip on my waist. I looked at his face and could see that his eyes had hardened slightly, but couldn't figure out why. What Jessica had said, while cruel, was true. It was just a fact of life for me.

"Um…," I tried to start was cut off.

"Well, I don't know if you knew men like that or not, Isabella, but I'd be happy to be a character to in one of your books. I'm sure I could be a muse for your writing," Jacob insinuated.

Edward pulled me closer to him, but I don't think he realized he was doing it. Then I felt a rumble from beside me. He couldn't be growling could he?! No way. He must be hungry. That had to be his stomach, right?

I blushed. Not only was I getting hit on, it was happening in front of all these people I had just met. I really hated to be the center of attention. As if she heard me, Alice came to my rescue.

"Isabella, let's head over to the stair cases. I'm sure you'll want to practice walking down them a few times before having to do it on camera." She didn't give me much of a choice as she snatched me away from Edward.

I quickly glanced behind me and saw that Jacob and Edward appeared to be staring each other down. Jessica had a smug look on her face and Mike didn't know where to look. Tanya was looking between Edward and myself, Rosalie and Emmett were away oblivious to everything and Jasper clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder and seemed to have gotten his attention. I turned back to Alice who had a small smile on her face.

"So, Isabella," Alice started.

"Just Bella, please."

Alice smiled.

"So, _Bella_, are you excited to do the show?" She grabbed my hand and took me up on of the curved staircases.

"Um, I guess so. I'm more scared than anything though," I quickly stated as I kept my hand firmly on the hand rail and my eyes locked on the steps below me. Lord knows I didn't need yet another trip to the hospital, but honestly, would it be so bad to take myself out of this crazy competition?

"Scared? Of what?" she asked innocently. We had reached the top.

"Oh, I don't know: making a fool of myself, sending myself to the hospital, _again_, ending Edward's dancing career and probably killing him in the process. You pick!"

"Oh, silly. Trust me. If Edward's dancing career ends, it will be because of him, not _you_. Besides, you're going to be fabulous. I just know it." She spoke with such confidence as if she could see the future and both Edward and I were alive and there weren't any broken bones in sight.

"Alice, how could you possible _know_ that?"

"Just a feeling. I think this show will be good for you and for Edward." Hmmm, how could it possibly be good for Edward?

"Now, enough chit chat, we're here to get you more comfortable on these stairs, and I knew you wanted to get away from Jessica. I hope you didn't mind the interruption." Oh, she was a saint!

"Alice, I'm sure I will say this to you many time over the next few week, but _thank you_!"

"No worries Bella. That's what friends are for." I felt that it was strange that after just meeting this tiny pixie only moments before she was insinuating that we were friends, but it didn't feel wrong. Being her friend was going to be very easy and I relished in the fact.

"Now, these stairs. At the top of every show you will enter with Edward holding your hand, like this," she spoke as she held my hand up about shoulder height.

"Don't be afraid to hold on to the railing. It will give you the feeling of security that I'm sure you will want to crave for at least one second of the evening while along you to look smooth and elegant instead of clomping down the stairs like others tend to do." I couldn't help but notice her stare that went straight to Tanya.

We managed our way down to the bottom step and I felt pretty good for my first trip down. But, I had to think of the word 'trip'. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did I do just that only to fall into something familiar, for the second time tonight.

"Thank you Alice, but I'll take it from here," that smooth voice said. I was back in Edward's arms and while I was extremely embarrassed, I relished the feeling.

I heard Alice flit away as I made eye contact with Edward.

"Isabella, I'm going to have to keep a constant watch and hold on you at all times, aren't I?"

Gulp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what do you think? What would you like to see happen? Thoughts? Suggestions? Bueller?_


	6. Chapter 6 Hey Jealousy

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work has been crazy! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Keep it up for me! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**DWTS**_**. Sucks, I know.**

Chapter 6 – Hey Jealousy (EPOV)

I had to cool down. After watching Jacob eye Isabella like she was a piece of meat and listening to Jessica basically insult her without just cause, I was about to explode with anger. As soon as Jasper's hand was on my shoulder, I felt the tension and anger pull down to a dull roar. How the hell does he do that? I didn't even see him head over in my direction, but I guess when Alice stole Isabella he saw that he too needed to take some action.

Jessica looked confused but perked up as she realized that she now had Jacob to herself. Glad she was pleased that she could clear the room, so to speak.

"Edward, man, you need to calm down."

"I know Jasper. Believe me when I say I don't know what came over me. It was if I was suddenly seeing red in front of my eyes," I rambled on. "She had no right to insinuate anything with Isabella. And Jacob! Don't even get me started," but I already had. "He was undressing her with his eyes!" I had gotten myself worked up again.

"Whoa, Ed. Chill out! You are going to give yourself a coronary. Look, Jessica is a _gossip reporter_. That is her job. Rub people the wrong way and try to get them to talk. And Jacob is a male. Of course he was looking at Isabella like that. She's a good looking girl. And no offense Edward, but you had a very similar look on your face when you first laid eyes on her." Jasper was grinning like that cat who ate the canary.

"No I didn't!" I had raised my voice and some of the others were taking notice. I quickly lowered it. "And how would you even know? You were down by Alice. There's no way you could have…"

"Besides," Jasper began to cut me off. "You shouldn't under estimate Isabella. You heard Tom. She's got some fire and spunk in her and I myself can't wait to see it come out. I'd love it if some of it was even directed at _you_." He was laughing at me. Great.

"Fire and spunk? Hmph. Yeah right. She looked like someone had just kicked her puppy right now."

"Nice, Ed." And with that, he walked away, back to Jessica and Jacob. I guess he did need to get back to his partner, which made me realize that I should get back to mine.

Man, what was I doing? I was getting worked up over some woman I just met and I can't afford any distractions. Yes, I admit, I was protective of her. Obviously, or I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. But she was my partner and it was my job to protect her and show her the ropes. I just need to take deep breaths and focus on the objective of this season: winning that trophy.

I glanced back over to the staircase where Alice and Isabella were making their descent. They both looked great but I could see that nervous edge in my partner's eye. Lord, I hope she doesn't fall.

Oh hell, now I had done it. I jinxed her. She and Alice were nearly to the bottom of the staircase when I could see disaster coming for Isabella. She had not had a firm footing on the last step and began to tip forward. I rushed to her taking note that she didn't even bring her hands out in front of her to brace herself as she fell. What was with this woman? Did she want a concussion? It seemed to be begging itself to happen. And with another step she was in my arms. Again.

'Got ya,' I thought to myself.

"Thank you Alice, but I'll take it from here," I tried to keep my voice smooth and even, but it felt all warbly to me. I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to be hurt. That would be bad for her, and hell, bad for me if I intended to win this season. You can't win without a partner.

Alice gave me a quick wink and she practically ran to be back with Jasper. Speedy little thing.

"Isabella, I'm going to have to keep a constant watch and hold on you at all times, aren't I?"

Nothing. She was just staring up at me. I thought maybe she was going into shock, but really, that fall wouldn't have been very traumatizing.

"Isabella," I tried again.

"Hmmm? OH!" She blushed that beautiful shade of red. "I'm so sorry. Thank you again for catching me. I would say that I will promise to not let that be habit for you, but I think it may become one." She was trying to not catch my eye, apparently embarrassed, as if I couldn't tell by the color in her cheeks.

"And please call me Bella. Isabella is too formal and I really only go by it on my book jackets." She flushed again.

"Bella, then," I said and smiled at her. Bella. It fit her well. _Stop it Edward! Focus!_

"So, Bella," I continued. "Let me show you around and let you in on the inner workings here at _DWTS_." I reluctantly, _shut up Edward_, released my hold on her and instantly felt the loss. _Oh, this was bad_. I gave in to my inner thoughts and obvious wants and placed my hand on her lower back to serve two purposes: 1) this way I could easily guide her through the backstage areas and 2) I would be able to maintain some contact that allowed me to be the masochist I was.

I was dead meat. I needed to quit cold turkey but what sucked was that I had only met her fifteen to twenty minutes prior. Crap!

I tried to make this go by as fast and as painless as possible. I started her backstage showing her the holding room and the confessional booth. The dressing rooms and hair/makeup stations. She didn't seem to care about those. All of my other partners had been extremely anxious to be in there. Hmmm…interesting.

When we arrived at Wardrobe, she froze. I began to get worried but she voiced her concerns.

"I have to wear things like _that,_" she spat out, pointing to one of Tanya's barely there outfits that was on a mannequin.

"Well, um, probably with a little more fabric. Tanya tends to go 'all out' but yeah, that is generally the idea with the Latin dances. It's the nature of those dances. The ballroom dances will have you a little more covered up." I eyed her closely. "Haven't you ever seen this show before?" I was curious now.

"Um…no. Sorry." She spoke in such a quiet voice that I could barely hear her. "I guess I'm usually in my own world. I don't notice too many other things when I'm writing." The blush across her cheeks was lovely.

Then it hit me. She'd never seen the show. Never? She really doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Shit.

"Ah, it's alright. I guess you're in for a real shock then aren't you? I have a feeling that this whole concept is going to be very foreign to you and a bit outside of your confort zone."

"Yeah, you could say that," she continued to blush.

"Then, if I can ask, why are you doing this?" I couldn't figure her out. If you had never seen the show, why sign up?

I continued weaving her through the maze that was backstage as we made our way back out front.

"My assistant, Angela, asked me to do it. She thought it would be good for me." She seemed to want to leave it at that, but I pushed again.

"Good for you?"

"Yes, for my books. She felt that I could reach more potential readers through this new outlet, although I don't know how me half naked on a stage in front of lord knows how many people is going to make people decide to pick up one of my books." There was that blush again. I had to hold in a groan. _Keep it together_.

"Oh, trust me. You'll become a household name through this show. But, that's how it would be good for your books. But you said that Angela thought it would be good for _you_. Why's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she felt that it would help my coordination. I'm sorry to say that you have probably gotten the clumsiest person on the planet for a partner."

Ah, clumsiest, yes, that was probably true. Having caught her twice in a span of thirty minutes was a sign of that, and I had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"I know she also wanted me to venture outside of my books. I think she felt that what I was doing wasn't exactly healthy or normal. I tend to get so immersed in my stories that I don't want to join the real world. Maybe she felt that this would allow me to meet new people," she smiled at me, "and just get a life; a real one, not fictional." She finished with a laugh.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I could imagine her at her desk just lost in her own world. Hell, I'm getting lost just in her eyes, seeing all the thoughts, not able to read them but just drowning there. I'm sure if I could ever see into her head, I'd be lost too. _Get a grip!_

"Is there a Ben on this show?" Her question stunned me. I thought she said she didn't watch the show. How would she know about Ben?

"Yes, Ben Cheney. He's actually out this season due to an injury. How would you know about him if you haven't seen the show?" I was confused and honestly, a little jealous. _That's ridiculous Edward! And it wouldn't matter if they were long lost lovers, you can't start something with her anyway!_

"Hmm." That was it?! That was all I was getting. She must have seen my frustration because she continued/

"Well, I think I may have found another reason why Angela wanted me to do this." Oh lord, this Angela wanted to set Bella up with _Ben?_ Oh hell no!!

"And why is that?" I wanted to know if it were true. Please tell me its not! PLEASE!

"Angela was always going on about this dancer named Ben. She seemed to be really taken in by him just by watching him every week. I guess she was hoping to meet him. That's too bad about his injury. Hopefully he's going to be ok." She smiled.

Oh. She wanted to know for Angela. Oh. Whew.

"He's going to be fine. He probably could have danced this season, but he wanted to make sure he was ok so that he didn't do something worse to himself. But if she wants to meet him, we can get him down here." I offered. Maybe this could be a thank you to Angela for convincing Bella to do this. I wouldn't have met her otherwise. _Shut up Edward_.

"Really?! She'd love that….and she'd probably pull a me." She giggled.

" A me?" What the…

"Yeah. Faint or trip over herself." She laughed and I couldn't help but join her.

We arrived back out front and I could see everyone coming back together in a group. I didn't want to join them just yet. I wanted more time with Bella. I used my hand on her back to steer her towards me and took her hand in mine. I pulled her to my body, but not snug. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I know that logically I could say that I wanted to see what I was working with, but honestly it was because I wanted her close to me before we had to say goodbye.

She flushed but said nothing. Her eyes were wide and she looked and felt stiff, like she was uncomfortable, but she moved along with me.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Looking around the stage and noticing the others standing around.

"We're dancing," I said simply and just as quietly.

"I can see that, but why are we doing this now. I really don't know how to dance and I'd hate to hurt you before this thing even starts. And everyone is watching us!" She continued to whisper, getting more concerned as time passed. Cute.

"Bella, you're doing fine. I just…wanted you to get a feel for what it will be like for you when we start competing. And you better get used to the attention. You will have an audience around you when you take this stage again. But don't focus on them. Just look at me and ignore them. This is about you and me. The others don't exist." Oh how I wish that were true right about now. _Damn, this is bad_.

I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper smiling at me, but I saw Alice touch her watch and I knew it was time to go. I didn't want to leave. I pulled Bella a little tighter to me and stopped moving.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I need to go. But I will see you in a few days for out first training session, ok?" I really didn't want to leave.

"Ok." She looked into my eyes and I was lost again.

I took her hand and gently kissed the back of it and turned my back on her. I swiftly made my way past Alice and Jasper and I couldn't have sworn I heard him say "Eddie's got it bad."

Oh hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A longer one! YAY! I wanted to get through the initial meet and greet and get to the dancing. The first training session should be interesting. Let me know what you think!!! I'll try to update more often as long as my work schedule is accommodating. Please stick with me and review!!_


	7. Chapter 7 Shoot Me Now

_Ok, I'm so sorry that it has been forever since I updated. I don't really like to excuse myself for things like that because I like writing and updating, but I finally saw my fiancé after being in Iraq for 14 months, and work's been crazy and I was trying to figure out the competition order and songs, and I had a little writer's block on how to put it all together, but hey! I'm back and I have a plan! I'm going to try to update more often, but please please please hang in there with me if I'm not as fast as you or I would like!! I thank all of those who have reviewed (you are all amazing) as well as those who have added my story to your alerts and/or favorites! It really means a lot to me!! Now, on with the story!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**Dancing with the Stars**_**. Damn!**

**BPOV**

Why was I so nervous? Oh, it couldn't be the fact that I was about to go into a dance studio for the first time since I was about six with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life as my instructor and dance partner who basically took my breath away when we met just a few days ago. No, that couldn't be it.

Geez, Bella. Get a grip with yourself. Edward is just a guy. Period. He's going to help me learn how to dance and get through this crazy thing that I had agreed to.

These last four days I had been busy with my usual writing and editing that needed to be done, but I was also spending a lot of time on and YouTube so that I could see what the hell it was that I was expected to do. OMG! The first time I had seen Rosalie take the floor on my computer screen, I thought I was going to be sick. She was beyond beautiful and her moves were flawless and confident. She was simply amazing. I couldn't do that and wear what she was wearing while doing it. Show that much skin. I didn't have the body for this.

Then I watched a video of Edward. Wow. He moved effortlessly and damn, he did look good in those open shirts and fitted pants. The way he caressed his partners, held them to his chest, twirled them. I started to hyperventilate. Angela had to grab me a glass of water and practically ran back out of my office when she realized I was going to ream her out so badly for allowing me to do this.

I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. Edward didn't have a chance at winning while I was his partnere and for that I was so sorry for him to be stuck with me.

I was currently outside of Edward's studio. I had to mentally prepare for two things: one, Edward. That was a HUGE mental preparation, to ensure that I didn't drool and that all of my sentences came out of my mouth complete. And two, the cameras. Oh yes, the camera crews were to begin their filming today for all of the couples, to capture all aspects of me falling on my face. Well, all aspects of our dance practices and interactions so they could compile a video montage for the shows. Great. It was still going to capture me falling on my ass…a lot.

I couldn't make out the music that was coming from the other side of the wooden door, but I knew it was some kind of piano piece. I let the music fill me while I took a deep breath and opened the door. It swung open and I couldn't help but release that breath I had taken.

Lying on the floor was Edward. He didn't appear to be hurt, but my heart started to pump a little faster as I couldn't help worrying that something might be wrong. He was in black warm-up pants and a white t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. His arms, which weren't bulky but definitely defined, were across his eyes and along the side of his body. His fingers were tapping on the wooden floor, as if he were playing the piano along the music. It was then that I recognized the tune.

"Claire de Lune?" I called out. Edward immediately sat up straight as a board. I didn't mean to startle him, but it appears I had. I blushed.

"Bella…" Oh man. The way he says my name, it just gives me chills. I hope he didn't see my slight shiver.

"Uh, yes. Claire de Lune. It's one of my favorites and I like how Debussy uses such a simplistic tune to convey all the emotions that run through the song," he continued. He had such passion for music, that was a given. It made my heart speed up slightly.

"It's one of my favorites as well," I stated simply. He smiled a crooked smile than made my breath hitch. He hoisted himself off the floor much more gracefully than I could have and jogged over to the stereo in the corner. Ah ha, that's where the camera man had been set up. I knew he was going to be moving all around, but I didn't immediately notice him there. Not due to the Greek God standing anywhere in the vicinity.

"So, are you ready to learn how to dance?"

"Do I have to?" I tried to keep it under my breath, but he had a smirk on his face as if he had heard me. Crap. I went to the opposite corner and dropped my bag. It's now or never, right?

"Alright Bella." The smirk was gone. He was all business now. Double crap. "I'm going to put on some music and I want to see what I'm working with. We'll start with something simple. I want you to tap your foot to the beat of the music."

"Ok," I gulped. I could do that right? Of course I could. I tapped my pencil against my desk when a catchy tune came on the radio…but did I do it on the beat? I hope so…Lord, why did there have to be someone taping this. How embarrassing!

The music switched from the soothing piano to a heavy beat, almost techno, but not really. I didn't recognize the tune, but I don't think there was a true tune. Just a beat. I took a second to listen to it and made sure I had what I thought was the beat before I threw myself under the Edward bus.

My foot started to tap on its own. I bit my lip and looked up at Edward. He had a look of concentration as his watched me. His head was nodding to the beat and if he was right, so was I! That crooked smile began to creep back onto his face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Good Bella. Now, in some Latin dances you have to dance on the 1 or the off beat instead of the 2 or the down beat. I'm going to switch the music and I want you to tap your foot on the off beat. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded, not as confident as before.

The music changed and I struggled for a second longer than the first song. I could feel Edward's stare on me, along with the camera lens focusing in on me, which only flustered me more, but I tried to focus. I found what I felt was the downbeat and focused that much harder to nab the off beat. My toe began to tap once more on its own and once I felt fairly confident I looked up and met Edward's eyes.

"Not bad, Bella." He was smiling again. I'd do anything to keep him smiling.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. Ugh.

"Usually it takes a lot longer for a novice to pick up a beat like you did."

"I did take dance when I was six," I teased.

"Oh really? My mistake then. Maybe you should be teaching me, oh prima ballerina!" He edged himself closer to me. We were laughing, the music pumping in the background and we were in our own world. I then caught a glint of light reflecting off of the camera lens and it was as if I had been electrocuted. I jumped back and blushed. Edward looked over at the cameraman and smirked. Great.

"All kidding aside, Bella. It was very impressive for someone without a dance background. Have you had any musical training?"

"Um, no. I just like to listen to music. Any kind. It's helpful when I'm writing to have a soundtrack going in my head. Puts moods behind scenes, helps when creating a character. I always have music playing in my office or around the house."

"That could explain it," he said walking back over to the stereo and stopping the latin beat.

The camera man took down the camera from his shoulder and began to talk to Edward. I walked around the studio, taking in the atmosphere. There were a lot of mirrors (duh) as well as floor to ceiling windows that had the sunshine of California streaming in. It was beautiful outside. I loved the sun. Why did I live and work in Washington again?

There was minimal artwork on the walls, just a print here and there to add some color. It looked like your traditional dance studio. I started to feel less intimiated. Sure, I couldn't really dance but I just needed to loosen up and have fun. I would have never in a million years decided to do something like this on my own and while I'm sure I'm going to regret things that happen during my time here, I can't help but feel a little excited to step outside my comfort zone…but only a little.

"Bella, come over here." Edward called me over to his side, snapping me out of my wandering daze.

"This is Tyler Crowley," he said as he motioned to the cameraman. "He'll be with us for the next few weeks at least, but hopefully he'll be with us to the finals."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we'll be here that long," I said with a smile and shook his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. Edward here is one of the best."

"Yeah. I know. No pressure, right?"

"Well, Tyler just likes to stick with me because according to him I get the most attractive girls. Makes his job a little easier to stare at beautiful women all day, right Ty?" That cute smirk graced Edward's face again. I couldn't help but feel my smile falling.

"Oh, sorry Tyler. I wish I could help you there, but you're just stuck with me." I was playing with my hands, looking away from the two men in the room. It was quiet for a little while until I decided to look up. Both Edward and Tyler were looking at me like I had a sprouted a second head. Tyler broke the silence.

"Right. Haha. Edward she's definitely going to give us some good footage this season. She's got some humor to her." Tyler turned back to me. "Bella, you are a good looking girl. Please don't take offense, but damn, if I didn't have a girlfriend who I adored, I would definitely be asking you for your number!"

I blushed. What a Bella type of response. I looked at Edward who still had a sour look on his face. I knew that he didn't believe Tyler. I mean, Tyler was sweet for saying that, but it was definitely not true.

"Tell her Ed!"

I couldn't help looking into Edward's eyes. The sour expression left his face and it softened slightly. I braced myself for the gentle letdown that would be gracing his perfectly formed lips.

"You're beautiful." Simple and quiet. Blood filled my cheeks again. I could feel my eyes become slightly teary and I swallowed to hold them back. I wish I could have believed him. I knew he was lying, to make me feel better and feel less awkward, but deep down I wanted to actually believe that I was pretty.

"Eh hem…" Tyler interrupted the quiet moment. "Moving on. I think we should get back to filming, yeah?"

"Right," Edward agreed.

"Sure," was the only thing I could say at this moment.

The camera was back on Tyler's shoulder and he had it pointed at us. I could see a red light on, so I'm assuming he had already begun to film again. Yay. I was hoping to move on from my looks, seeing as I really didn't want another conversation like we had just had caught on tape. I was not as lucky as I had hoped.

"Bella, you are a good looking woman, and I hope you won't take offense to what I'm about to ask but I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure." What could he possibly want from me?

"I need you to wear tighter clothing." WHAT!?!

My eyes bugged out of my head and I began to blush, one more time, just for good measure. I couldn't possibly wear tighter clothing. I can't show him more of my body. I had specifically worn my sweat pants and a slightly oversized long-sleeved shirt from my college days so that I would be comfortable, not only while moving, but around Edward. I know I didn't look my best right now, but damn, did I really need to watch what I was wearing!

"Um…why?" I really wanted to know. I started to get defensive and I didn't want to go all Bellzilla on Edward.

"Bella, I need to see how your body is moving. The judges are going to be looking for how you hold yourself, your posture, how your hips move, footwork, everything like that. In those clothes, I can only _imagine_ how your body is moving and I can't correct you if I can't see what you're doing." I guess that would make sense, but I still wasn't comfortable with wearing clothes like that, even in my own home.

"I can tell that you're uncomfortable with this idea." Can he read my mind? "But, I really need you to do this for me. For us. T-shirts are fine, as long as they are fitted a little closer to your body. Pants are fine as well, but maybe not sweats. Try yoga pants or something like that. I need to see the lines that your body can make."

He slightly blushed at that comment. That or he was getting aggravated that he had to ask a woman to where tighter clothes. Hell, I'm sure most women that work with him strut around in practically nothing. Poor man, he's got the only woman in the world who wants to cover themselves up around him.

"Oh, and also…start bringing heels."

Death traps. Shoot me now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is going to be a fairly long story, so hang in there. And please review. I love hearing what you all think about the story or if you have any thoughts on what you would like to see happen. Reviews are like hugs, and I love those!!_


	8. Chapter 8 Try Me

_SHOUT OUTS!! I wanted to take this time to thank those who have reviewed my story so far as well as those who have added me or my story to their alerts and favorites: lisaXX93, ilovemclife, PyroWhore, pac1025, erinmiyu, penquinopus, HSM FAN 4 LYF, geto oreo, S.D. Blum, zealforlife, horsecrazygirl-twilightfreak, phoenixi77, Lovelikethemovies, bloodsuckingbeauty17, KateMasen, dazze1ed, -Rhii-, Jasper loves Alice, LivelyLaura, Vampiresbitelvr16, skylar6445, henryette, sakuravixen, JenMac001, BetterLateThanNever, Hollister1474, Volde-san10, aliceinlovexx, minebiene82, XOXtopazeyesXOX, Written-real-life. _

_And an extra shout out to PyroWhore who has been more than generous with her reviews, as I receive one after every chapter. Thank you!_

_You all are amazing! Please keep reviews coming. You can't imagine how great it is to receive those!!_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**_**Twilight**_** and **_**DWTS**_** are not mine. Blah blah blah.**

**EPOV**

"Oh, and also…start bringing heels."

I had to smile at her reaction. Yet again those beautiful brown eyes had nearly popped out of her sockets as she contemplated my words. I'm sure for her, 'heel' was a four letter word up there with some of the crudest language. I don't blame her though. If I had her balance issues, I'd hate them too.

I turned around and headed back to the stereo. It really was time to get down to business. I was just concerned at how professional I needed to be with Bella. Don't get me wrong, I am an enforcer when it comes to dance; a drill sergeant or a slave driver if you will. I've definitely heard those names when my formers partners didn't think I was listening. But damn, I wanted to win badly and I have been so close so many times and I was tired of it. But Bella…I didn't think she could handle me being a dick and I wasn't so sure I wanted to be one to her. She seemed so breakable.

"Do I have to?" It was a little voice behind me that broke my reverie. _See what I mean? Fragile._

"Yes, Bella. You have to." I sighed.

"But, Edward," I shivered slightly at my name from her mouth. _Get it together Masen!_ "You don't know what you're asking. I mean, heels for me are suicide. I'll break my ankle, neck…_your_ neck. I can't be held responsible for what happens when I'm in those kinds of shoes!"

Poor thing was turning redder than a tomato.

"Besides. You've already had to catch me _twice_ and I was wearing _flats_! You _know_ this is a bad idea." _Fiesty_.

"True, but your feet haven't tried to do you in today." I had to smirk. It was true. She had walked in here today and had yet to fall on her face. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad…but we hadn't even come to the dancing part yet.

"Yet," she replied simply.

"Yet." I had to concur. "Anyway, if you want to win this competition, you need to look the part. That means heels, sequins, and whatever wardrobe puts you into."

"But I don't care as much about winning as I do making it out of this competition in _one piece_, Edward." Ugh, my name from her lips. The things it does to me! _Get a grip Edward. Focus._

"Trust me, Bella. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and make you look good. If you're going to fall, I will do my damndest to either catch you before you do, or have myself be the one to break the fall."

She looked up at my with her big doe eyes and I got lost in them. She looked lost too, as if she were trying to figure out what I was really thinking, if I would really do what I said I would. _Would you, Edward? Would you give up winning…AGAIN….for her?_ No, I wanted to win, but I could still protect her and get her to that damn mirror ball trophy. Couldn't I?

"Alright Bella, it's time to do this. You're first two dances of the competition will be the Foxtrot and the Cha Cha Cha." I walked the two steps back to the stereo and flicked through my iPod looking for music for each dance for her to listen to.

I found a song she should know and pressed play. The brass of Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" began to blast through the speakers.

"The Foxtrot is a dance that was born in the early 1900's. It's a very smooth dance that follows a simple rhythm. It's got a lot of back and forth movement and follows the time of slow, quick, quick, slow. Most dancers think of it as the Rolls Royce of dance."

Bella giggled.

"What?"

"I don't speak _Car & Driver_." She continued to smile and had a glint in her eye. I had to laugh with her slightly.

"Ok, a Rolls Royce is the classiest and smoothest car out there. The Foxtrot is considered to equal that, just in dance." I kept it simple for her, but it was the truth.

That smile held to her face, as if she were trying not to laugh. Her smile was contagious.

"Alright, fine. No more car analogies. Just think of Fred and Ginger, ok?"

"Fred and Ginger. Got it." She was too cute for her own good, which spelled trouble. _Focus Edward_.

"Wasn't Ginger the one who said that she did everything that Fred did, but she did it backwords and in heels?" She was smiling widely and that glint was back in her eyes.

"Well, at least you know your quotes," I admitted.

"I'm an author, Edward. Of _course_ I know quotes." She was teasing me. _Little minx_.

"Alright then. Yes, Ginger Rogers did say that, explaining that she was just as good as Fred Astaire if not better. So this will be your chance to show the world that you can be Ginger Rogers. You can be just as good as me, if not better. I'm here to help you." It was true. I was here to help her. Help her win, which would help me win. So what if I'm helping myself along the way…

"So," I continued. "Do you hear the slow, quick, quick, slow in the song that's playing?"

I began to bop my head and clap my hands in time with the music to help pull it out for her. It was natural for me, but I wanted to make sure that she could feel the push and pull feel of the music. I had been impressed before when she was able to find and tap her foot to the on and the off beat earlier, so I was hoping this would go smoothly.

She nodded with the music along with me, her tiny hand patting out the rhythm against her leg.

"Good. This is one of my favorites, because of the give and take nature of the dance. Simple, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Hopefully, you'll like it as much as I do. If not, we've got plenty more to choose from," I said, stepping back to the iPod and choosing the next song.

"Now, for the Cha Cha Cha," I started as I found the one I was looking for and pressed play again. "It is a flirtatious dance that began in Cuba. Its lively, cheeky, but still light. Think of the spirit of the dance being 'catch me if you can'."

"Outkast?" She looked up at me in confusion. I had picked Outkast's 'The Way You Move'.

"Yeah. Can you hear the rhythm? What you're looking for is 'one, two, cha cha cha'. It's there, you just have to listen for it." I began to nod my head and speak the rhythm aloud so she could catch on. She did so quickly, again. _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

"You have to understand Bella, that we dancers don't traditionally have music specifically written for the purpose of ballroom dancing. We have to find it and it's everywhere. Musicians write their music, but it fits into categories for dancers. The right rhythm can become the perfect dance for us."

"I guess I never thought about that. Its always been just music for me. I never thoughts about putting specific dances or moves to it other than what I see on MTV." She was absorbing as much information as possible. You could tell she was an intellectual, and trust me, that was such a pleasant change from the plastic partners that I had in the past.

"Well, that's where _we_ come in." I smiled at her and I could see her eyes smiling right back at me. I quickly composed myself. I stopped the music and turned to face her.

"So, which one would you like to start with first?" I was honestly curious. I had never given my other partners the opportunity to pick. I usually through them into the Foxtrot because it was a classic dance that I would be able to fix technique with easily. With Bella, I wanted to give her a choice. She would always have a choice with me, if I could offer it to her.

I heard a cough to my left and looked over and saw Tyler with a shocked look on his face. I guess he realized that I wasn't throwing Bella to the lions just yet either. He quickly composed himself as Bella looked over to him as well.

"Um, Edward. This is all great and everything. I'm really learning a lot, but we both know that this isn't going to work for me. Sure, I can pick up a beat, but corrdination is zero in my book and I'm just going to make you look bad." I was stunned. She continued.

"I mean, I've watched videos of you and you make everything look so effortless. I can't do that. I can't do this. I should just throw in the towel now because this isn't me and I don't think it ever will be." She looked down at the floor as she finished talking. I could tell her face was red again and this time, mine was too. The only difference was that mine wasn't red due to embarrassment.

She wanted to quit, before she even started. That was not good in my book, for a number of reasons. One, she hadn't even tried yet. She couldn't possibly know what she could or couldn't do on the dance floor if she hadn't tried. And two, there was no way I was pulling out of this competition. Intructor Edward was about to show his true colors.

"Isabella," I stated simply. I had to take a deep breath before continuing so as to not lose my cool. "You are not quiting before you even begin. I don't think that's in your nature, so I won't allow it. Besides, so what if this isn't you. Didn't you tell me the other day that this was to get you out of your box? Well, you're out of it missy and you won't be back in that box until this competition is over for you, which means either the judges and fans send us home or we walk away with that trophy. So step up."

"But, Edward…"

"No buts, Bella. Fine, you say that this isn't you, right? You're an author." She nodded.

"You have characters that you write about, right?" Another nod.

"Become one of your characters. Or another character for all I care. Become _someone_ _else_. When you enter or leave this studio, you are Bella Swan, but once that music comes on, I want to see you become someone else that would fit into that dance. It could be a classic literary character, a modern one, hell, become one of the _other_ competitors for all I care. Whatever it will take to keep you in this studio and working on the dances."

She looked stunned and slightly taken aback. I wasn't going to back down.

"Do you understand me?" My eyes were penetrating hers. I'm sure my eyes looked slightly crazed but I didn't care. She stared back into my eyes, testing to see if I was bluffing or not. _Try me._

She gulped and squeaked out a _yes_.

"Good, because I'm not letting you give up."

It was true. I wouldn't let her give up because I wasn't going to give up. I couldn't. I realized now that it wasn't because I wanted to win. It was because I didn't want her to leave.

_I wrote this one twice. I didn't like how it came out the first time. I'm happier with it now, but it's obviously still a work in progress. Please review. I really love seeing them in my email. You all are amazing. Let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9 Small World

_Sorry again for the tardiness. I hope you like this next chapter. I enjoyed writing it!!!_

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**DWTS**_**.**

**BPOV**

This week had flown by and it had been hell. My muscles were cramping all over my body. I had fallen down and tripped over my feet more times than ever before in my life. Hell, even my bruises had bruises. I was miserable.

Nothing, however, compared to Edward. He was covered in more bruises than I think he would like to admit to, because, true to his word, he tried to catch me when I'd trip. The problem: I took him down with me more times than not.

He was so frustrated. He'd yell and curse at me when I'd do something wrong. I wanted to cry. Not because I wasn't getting the steps, but because I couldn't stand him being upset with me. It didn't seem like it fit his natural persona and it made me uncomfortable because I was the cause of it. It made me sick.

He would always apologize at the end of our training sessions, saying how I _was_ getting better and to keep at it, but I knew he was lying. He would give me a hug as I left everyday but I think it was just for the camera.

I felt awful. I wanted to cry, more than anything, but I wouldn't allow myself in front of Edward. He didn't need an emotional Bella on top of the klutzy-uncoordinated one. I would always wait until I was back in the townhouse I was being put up in while I was in California. Everyday all I wanted to do was to go home to Washington and forget that I ever agreed to this stupid charade.

Did I want more readers? Sure, but not at the cost of Edward and my sanity.

I was grateful today was Friday and that I would be going back home later tonight. I would be back in California on Monday morning, which meant I had two full dance-free days! Of course, it meant two Edward-free days, which hurt. But the idea of causing him any more grief or pain hurt worse. He didn't deserve to have me as a partner. It was like some greater power was out to get him.

It was almost 5PM, and I was counting down the minutes to freedom. I had a lot of editing to do that kept getting postponed due to headaches, muscle cramps and the inability to stay awake most nights. While I would rather catch up on sleep and healing my body this weekend, everything else needed to get caught up on as well.

"Bella! Focus!"

"Sorry, Edward," I mumbled, upset I had been called out.

"Its fine," he sighed, clearly exacerbated. "Let's try this _one more time_."

He pulled me into his arms and counted off for us to begin the same step he's been drilling into my head and body for almost a full hour. We started off fine and I could feel him relax, but I panicked. I didn't know this step. He shouldn't be relaxing. He shouldn't trust me. Apparently, my body agreed with me and when he stepped forward with his left foot, I stepped forward with my right, instead of back. I stomped on his foot. Again.

"Damnit, Bella! How many times have we gone over this? Its forward-back, push-pull. If I advance to you, you counter and move back and vice versa! Why can't you get this?!"

You know how I mentioned that I would hold it together until I got back to the townhouse? The long hours and body spasm were not going to make that possible today. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the exhaustion set in and I lost it. At least I was quiet. No gut-wracking sobs escaped my lips, just the tears from my eyes made an appearance.

Edward looked up at me, fury still in his eyes. Then he blinked and that anger was immediately gone, replaced with remorse. He walked toward me and took me in his arms again.

"Oh…Bella. I'm so sorry. Shh. It's ok. Stop crying. I'm sorry." His words were soothing and his arms felt safe wrapped around me. He rocked up slowly back and forth. I be he didn't even realize he danced, even without meaning to.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and my body hurts. I'm just being a baby. I'm sorry. Just ignore me." I tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

"Hey. Hey! It's ok. It's my fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He pulled me away from his chest, but kept his hands on my arms, able to look me in the eyes.

"You're right. This has been a long week and I'm just as exhausted, so I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped. I apologize Bella. You didn't deserve that."

"No, Edward. Really, you don't have to apologize. I just…" He cut me off, swiftly moving his hands from my shoulders to my face, holding it firmly but still gently.

"Bella, stop. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm sorry. End of story." He gave me a smile and I realized for the first time just how close we were. His eyes locked with mine and I could feel his breath on my face. It was warm and sweet-smelling. I was starting to get dizzy as I realized I had stopped breathing.

I took a deep breath that seemed to break the connection I had with Edward. He blinked and I guess he noticed how close we were as well. He immediately released my face as if he'd been burnt. I had to swallow back more tears that threatened to fall yet again. Of course, he was just comforting me. He wouldn't really want to be that near to me unless he had to.

"Uh, Tyler? I think we're going to call it a day a little early," Edward called over my shoulder. I had completely forgotten Tyler was still in the studio with us. That meant he had caught all of that interaction on tape. _Great._

"Sure man," Tyler responded. "You have a good weekend. You too, Bella!" He smiled at me as he picked up his bag and I couldn't help but smile and nod back at him.

And with that, Edward and I were alone.

"So…" he both started at the same time. _Awkward_.

"You go first Bella."

"No, that's ok. You first." I really didn't have anything to say. I was just trying to end the awkward silence.

"Ok. So…what are you planning to do with your weekend off?" He had turned back to the stereo and was beginning to gather his iPod and other miscellaneous cds he brought in everyday.

"I'm heading back to Washington. I really have some work to catch up on and I'm also hoping to be able to stop in and see my dad."

"Ah, work. That doesn't sound relaxing," he said turning his head around as he put his crooked smile on his lips.

"It can be," I said honestly. "It just depends on how the story takes me. When I write, I fall into another place and time and I get emerged in it." I was imagining all the times Angela had to pull me out of my writing induced comas.

"Unfortunately," I continued. "That doesn't happen to often when I'm editing, which is what I have to do this weekend. So, I guess you are right. It doesn't sound relaxing. It won't be. Hence why I'm going to try to get out of Seattle to see my father."

"He doesn't live in Seattle?"

"No, he still lives in the small town where I was born. Same house and everything. He's the police chief and refuses to move." I had to smile when I thought of Charlie. He was simple and consistent. I could give him that much.

I was glad Edward's back was to me while he was still dealing with shutting down the stereo. He didn't need to see my goofy smile. Plus it allowed me to get a decent look at his butt. _Bella! Stop!_

"So where exactly does your father live? I'm assuming still in Washington."

"Oh, you've probably never heard of it. It's a little town called Forks."

I had turned back to my bag to start pulling my things together. It took me a minute to realize that Edward had stopped talking. When I looked up, he was staring at me and not moving. His gaze looked as if he were searching for some sort of answer.

"Forks?" He looked confused and intrigued at the same time. _Interesting, although why he would have an interest in my hometown I'll never know._

"Yeah. Strange name, right? But it's still technically my home."

"No, it's not a strange name," he stated. "What's strange is that it's my home too."

_Gah…_

Now it was my turn to stare at his face. He had to be joking right? There was no way this god-like creature lived there. _But you haven't technically lived there in the last few years Bella_. True. _But doesn't he live here in California?_

"Forks? Forks, Washington?" I was so confused.

"Yeah. I mean I don't live there anymore, but it was where I grew up for majority of my life. My, uh, parents are still there though. I would figure that I would remember you thought. Odd."

"Yeah, I mean, you look to be about the same age as me. But, I actually grew up in Phoenix. I moved back to Forks when I was 17. Maybe I had just missed you? But I didn't see or hear about you back in high school. Even though I was only there for about a year and a half, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you." I was blubbering words out of my mouth, which wasn't attractive, but I couldn't figure out this new information.

"Well, I graduated early, with my sister, when I was 17. And it would make sense that you didn't know me at the high school. I didn't go there. We were homeschooled."

"Oh. I guess that would be why, huh?" I blushed. I couldn't figure out who his ister and parents were. I didn't know any other Masens in Forks, so I was even more confused than before.

"Um, Edward. If you don't mind me asking, who…" my phone interrupted me. "Oh, will you excuse me? I'm sorry." He smiled and nodded, but I noticed a hint of relief in his eyes. _Great, he really didn't want to talk to me_.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Angela. I'm just about pull up to the studio with the car. Are you about ready? We really need to get to the airport for our flight."

_Damnit_.

"Yeah, Angela. I'll be right out. I'll see you soon." I quickly hung up the phone and bent down to pick up my bag.

"Sorry, Edward. That was Angela. I have to run. You know, plane to catch. But I really hope you have a great weekend too." I blushed as I took a step towards him. I wanted to give him a hug and quickly thought against it. I stopped in my tracks and noticed that he too had been moving closer as well, but had stopped.

A honk outside and a shrill ring inside jolted me out of my daze. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I smiled at Edward and he gave his crooked one back. I melted.

"Um…I really should go. That's probably her outside."

"Yeah, I need to answer my phone. But have a good trip, ok? And, do me a favor?"

I waited patiently for his favor.

"Be safe." His eyes smoldered and I could feel my cheeks aflame.

I couldn't speak, but I nodded and ducked my head as I turned around and headed for the door. I took one last look at him as he had started to bring his phone up to his ear. He smiled again and gave a small wave and then I closed the door.

I rushed out to the car as carefully as I could, threw my bag in the back and buckled myself into the front seat next to Angela.

"So," she started. "How was training today?"

I sighed and I released the breath I had been holding since Edward's last words.

"Oh. My. God! What happened?! You have to tell me everything!!" She was practically screaming in my ear.

_It was going to be a long evening._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What did you think?!?! I'd love to hear your thoughts!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10 You Owe Me

_Yes, yes. It's been awhile. Too many other things to do in a day, not enough time to write. Sorry all! I got a great idea for the next few chapters, so I'm off and writing this weekend and I'm not working. I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up this weekend. Stay tuned!_

**As always, DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_ or _DWTS_. Just this idea! Thanks! Now, on with the show...**

**EPOV**

I was vaguely aware of the phone vibrating in my hand as I watched Bella slip through the door and out of the studio. I felt that I had just lost a part of myself and I didn't know how to gain it back.

When the door completely shut, I could feel the studio grow darker as if the light had been sucked out of it, like life itself had been sucked out. Looking through the windows showed that the sun was far from setting, so the room reflected my mood and not the weather outside.

I had pulled the phone up to my ear subconsciously and I would have continued to sit there with the phone in my hand without uttering a word had it not been the voice on the other end screaming.

"Edward? Edward!! Are you there?!" The recognition in the voice snapped me out of my stupor.

"Yes, Alice. I'm here. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"I see…Bella just left, did she?" What did she think she was implying in that statement?

"Yes, she. It's five o'clock and she had to run to the aiport and catch a plane." I debated with myself internally to decide whether or not to tell Alice of the Forks connection.

Part of me wanted to share the knowledge and see what Alice thought about this new information. The selfish side of me wanted to keep this a secret so that I could figure out what this meant to me. I couldn't really wrap my brain around this new tidbit.

"Oh really? Where is she off to this weekend?" _Uh oh. Don't lie Edward, just don't tell the truth._

"Um. She was heading back…home…to finish some work and see her dad." _Please please please leave it at that._ Some higher power was with me, because after a small pause, she did.

"Oh!! Well, that brings me to why I was calling." This ought to be good. Couldn't wait for her reasoning on this one. She took my silence as a reason to continue.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go home this weekend as well. Mike doesn't really have a family for me to 'meet' for the show, so we figured we'd meet mine." Simple. Direct. And last but not least…bullshit.

"But why would you need me there?" I had to admit, it seemed innocent enough, but I knew it wasn't as simple as that.

"Please, Edward. You are a part of my family so you _should_ be there. You're my brother for god sakes!" Nope, not believing it. There is something else she wanted.

"Alice, what do you _really_ want? Just spit it out!" I was getting slightly frustrated. It was the end of the day, the end of the week, Bella had left for another state and now Alice was wanting me to go home, which happened to be in the same state as Bella. UGH! I wanted to jump at the opportinuty to be near Bella again, but I wanted to stay away and figure out what the hell was going on with me!

"Ok, fine. I really need you to show some things to Mike." Ah ha! "He's just awful and I don't know want to do, Edward. It's so frustrating, nothing is sticking. It's like teaching a brick wall to move, let alone dance!!"

I couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape my lips. Bella wasn't _that_ bad, but I could understand Alice's plight. Teaching Bella was just as difficult. She tried her hardest though, bless her, but it was as if everything I said went in one ear and out the other. What was worse was that Bella was doing everything to try to retain what I would tell her, it just didn't matter. Her body was against her.

"Alice, I understand. Really, I do, but I don't get how me being there with you and Mike is going to help things. Why can't you get Jasper to do it?" I had to be honest. I really didn't see any correlation between me and Mike and I really didn't know why she wouldn't go to her own husband.

"I did go to Jaz first, but he's dealing with Jessica. Apparently she isn't all sunshine and roses so he can't help me. Listen, I think Mike just needs to see how you move. Its one thing for me to tell him, but I think he's more of a _visual_ learner. Maybe he'll be able to mimic you? Hell, I don't know!! I'm desperate!!"

Ugh. I knew where this was going.

"_Please_, Edward. I'm begging you. Say you'll come home and help me! Please!!"

I knew I was going to cave. I could just picture that pout that she had perfected over the years. Her eyes would become big and doe-like. Her dark black lashes allowing her silvery eyes to pop. Her bottom lip protruding ever so slightly more than her top lip, creating that signature pout. As if she really needed that when the pout didn't work. She would just wear you down with the never-ending amount of energy she always seemed to have. I decided to just end it now and save myself the headache I could feel coming on if I denied her.

"Alright, Alice. I'll come home this weekend and I'll see what I can do to help you with Mike. But you owe me BIG." I could hear the start of Alice's high-pitch squeeling. Lord.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Edward!! You really are the best brother I have!"

"Ha! I'm the _only_ brother you have…of course I'm the best." I could hear the eyes rolling through the phone. Only Alice.

"Yeah, yeah. So…" Great. Now where was she going? "How are things going with Bella?" I could hear the smile in her voice now. How are _things_ going? Depends on what she means by _things_. I sighed audibly and dove right in.

"Slow. But I have to give her credit. She really is trying. I feel bad though. I've been really short with her most days when she doesn't pick up a step quick enough." I grimaced as I remembered all the times I lost my temper with her.

"It's just that I want her to do well, but it doesn't seem to matter what I do. She just isn't getting it." I sighed again. This was going to be a difficult season. I was pretty prepared to kiss that trophy goodbye. It wasn't going to happen with Bella. I just needed to fully accept that…I just didn't want to.

"Well, that doesn't sound like you." Leave it to Alice to state something that is apparently obvious to her and yet confuses me all at the same time.

"What doesn't sound like me?"

"Well, you feel bad. You feel guilty because you've been rude to Bella. AND, you want her to succeed. Not _you_. Her! This is fantastic Edward, better that I had hoped!!"

"Better than you'd hoped? Hoped for what, Alice?!" What the hell was she not telling me. I could just picture that far-off look she would get in her eyes as the wheels would turn in her head. You had no hope once she set her mind to something. That's what worried me.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad that you are being more cognizant of how your attitude affects other people. Now, get back to your apartment, pack a bag and we're off!"

"Let me guess: you've already got the tickets, even though you didn't know if I would say yes." I wasn't surprised. What Alice wants, Alice usually gets.

All I got for a response was a dial tone. My own sister hung up on me!

I took a quick look around the studio to double check that I wasn't forgetting anything and that everything was turned off. I stuffed my iPod into my pocket along with my phone and placed the CD wallet into my bag. I crouched down and began to sift through my bag trying to find my keys. I looked away while my fingers continued to search and my eyes came to rest on the corner where Bella usually keeps her things.

There in the corner was a small bundle of fabric. I left my bag on the floor, keys forgotten, and headed over to the unidentified object. Bending down, I picked up Bella's navy cardigan. I recalled her coming into the studio wearing it this morning.

I knew she had been uncomfortable when I brought up the need for her to wear tighter clothing. Over the last few days she seemed to have loosened up a bit and became more at ease. This morning she had shed her cardigan like a second skin and was fine.

I smiled at the memory. Once the sweater was gone, she was in a tank top and Capri cut yoga pants. She looked great. Hell, she has a great body. True, she's no Rosalie, but honestly, who is? There are days when I don't think she's human anyways. But Bella, she's perfect just the way she is. I wish I could make sure believe that; to show or to tell her that I believe that, but it would probably be a little creepy for her.

I pulled the blue fabric up to my nose without thinking and inhaled. There was a faint hint what I had come to call the 'essence of Bella.' Subtle fragrances of freesia and strawberries would fill my nose and lungs when I'd walk past her, hold her, catch her. It didn't matter. Those smells were always around her, and apparently remained in her clothing.

I stood up and walked back to my bag, sweater in hand, and looked again for my keys. Once I had them in my palm, I looked at the clock. _Shit!_ How much time had I spent smelling Bella's sweater?!?! Grabbing my bag, I hauled ass out of the studio, quickly locking it, and ran to my Volvo parked out back. I'd have to race home, shower, pack whatever the hell I thought I would need for the weekend at home and meet Alice at the airport. I'm sure I'd be getting a phone call any minute asking where the hell I was and when our flight would be leaving.

I placed Bella's cardigan over my shoulder, so I could continue to breathe her in, and stepped on the gas. I knew I was taking this piece of clothing with me. I knew it was stalkerish but I couldn't help it. I would be away from her this weekend, even though we would practically be down the street from each other, but I wanted a part of her with me.

Who knows, I could always figure out where she lived and stopped by, just to drop it off.

_Right, 'cause that's not weird._

Jasper was right. I _do_ have it bad. Now what was I going to do?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and I promise to have a new chapter up faster!! Press the review button please!!!!!!!!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11 Here Goes Nothing

_Here's a longer chapter AND I've updated twice in one weekend!!!! I decided to add an APOV here, because I wanted to change it up and add another layer into the story. Plus, for where I wanted this story to go next, I needed something! I hope you enjoy it. Alice was fun to write and I'm sure she'll make more POV appearances!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or **_**DWTS**_**, etc etc etc.**

Chapter 11 – Here Goes Nothing

**APOV**

What in the _hell_ was he? I had called him twenty minutes ago and he had just been getting into his car. He apologized, said it took him longer to get home and into the shower, yada yada yada. I didn't want excuses. I wanted his ass here _now_! Our plane was going to be boarding shortly and if his butt was not on it, I would kill him!

I had such a great feeling about this trip, about this flight in particular. When I booked it earlier today, I knew it would be tight for Edward to make it, but I couldn't help but feel a connection to this flight, that it had to be _this_ plane we were on and not the next. Something was important about this plane and my hunches were _never_ wrong.

I glanced down at my phone again, making sure I hadn't missed his call. If I was lucky, he would be running through the airport as we speak, trying to get through security. _Oh, he better be!_

I was ready to go. I had purchased plenty of magazines at the airport, along with a bottle of water and an energy bar. I knew I had to keep myself entertained on this flight, because Edward's sullen self wasn't going to spend much of his time talking to me. If I knew him, he would place his headphones in his ear the moment he sat down in the plane and that would be that. _What a nice brother I have_.

I do love my brother. I really do, but he is such a _pain_ sometimes. He's the baby, so I guess it makes sense. I know things were rough when we were younger, but with what happened to us, it's to be expected. I moved on with my life. I found Jasper and we were happy. I just wanted Edward to find someone as well, to make him happy and to help him move on.

I sighed and began to people watch to kill some time. No use in wasting a magazine that would be more useful on the trip to Seattle. The airport was fairly jumping. It was LAX on a Friday evening. Everyone seemed to have the same idea. _Get me the hell out of here!_ I couldn't help but laugh quietly to myself.

There was a family down the row to my right: a mother, father and two children. The two kids were happily playing together with some sort of toy. The mother, without a smile on her face, was trying to keep them quiet while the father was on his cell phone. He looked too serious for it not to be a work-related call. My eyes narrowed. These kids should be the joy in their parents' lives, but they act like they aren't even there.

I quickly looked away, back to my forward position. I took a few deep breaths while keeping my eyes closed. When I reopened them, I took in two girls with their backs to me, one of whom was on the phone while the other appeared to be looking down. Both had brown hair, but that was all I could tell as their bodies were shielded by the seats. The girl to the left shook slightly, as if chilled. She turned to the girl to the right, saying something and motioning to her left with her hand. In response, the girl to the right, who I could now see wore glasses, checked her watch and nodded slightly while returning to her phone conversation. With that, the girl to the left shoved something into her bag and stood up, walking away in the direction she had gestured to. _Must be going to the bathroom._ I didn't blame her. Better here than on the plane.

I tried to get a better look at the girl when my phone vibrated in my hand. _Edward_.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Geez Alice. Hello to you too. I ran in from the parking lot, which is a madhouse. I just finished checking in, which was a madhouse. And now I'm standing in line at security, which is a madhouse. What do you want from me!?" He sounded out of breath and agitated. _Lovely_._ Can't wait to sit next to that for the next few hours. Ugh!_

"You should have already been here Edward." I stated simply.

"Well, sorry that my _travel agent_ didn't think to tell me about this flight sooner." I rolled my eyes, but he continued. "Besides the highway was," I cut him off.

"A madhouse?"

"Shut up. You know, you are lucky I'm even here in this damn place right now. I should have just said no to you and I could be relaxing at my apartment instead of fighting crowds. And, by the way, if I get stripped searched again, I'm turning around and going home." I had to laugh at that.

"It was just the _one_ time Edward and you know it was because the security guard just wanted a better look at you." I stifled my giggles as best I could. Now, _that_ was an interesting trip.

"Yeah…well. It sure as hell better _not_ happen again. I felt like a piece of meat." I started to here the smile in his voice. He was calming down slightly, which would only help us in the long run.

"Ok, Edward. Just get through security and get down here. I'll see you in a few!" I quickly hung up, placing my phone in my bag to my right. When I finished I turned back to start people watching again, except there was a woman standing right in front of me.

"Alice Brandon?" I recognized her as the girl with the phone and glasses who I was watching earlier. She looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place her.

"Yes?"

"I thought it was you. I'm sorry, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Angela Weber. I'm Isabella Swan's assistant. We met last week at the meet and greet at the ABC studios." She reached out to shake my hand and it all came back to me.

"Oh, Angela. Hi!" I said, taking her hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you looked familiar. How wonderful to see you again. Where are you heading this weekend?"

"Bella and I are heading home for the weekend to get some stuff done and then she's off to see her dad."

_Bella is going to be on this flight. Interesting. Oooh, my spidey-sense is starting to tingle_.

"Oh, so you both are on the flight to Seattle. Do you two and Bella's father live in the city?"

"Well, I do. Bella lives just outside of it. She said she never liked city life. She was more of suburbs girl. But Bella's dad lives in a tiny town a few hours out. You've probably never heard of it. Forks."

I'm sure my eyes just grew in size.

_You've got to be shitting me! That sneak! Edward never mentioned this to me, and I know that he knows about this!!_

"Forks, really? You know, I have heard of it. It _is_ a tiny town as I recall. One of those places where everyone knows everybody, right?" I was curious now. How did I not know her?

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, Bella's going _home_ home? To Forks?" I hated to pry, but I wanted to know.

"Yeah. I guess she calls it _home_. She was born there but she left with her mom when she was a baby and didn't come back until late in high school. She misses her father though, which is why she's going back this weekend. With her books and now this show, she hasn't been around much and I think its taking its toll on her. They mean a lot to each other, even if they don't' show it." She said smiling.

Now it all made sense. Edward and I were probably gone by the time she got back. Ok, so I guess I couldn't _really_ kill Edward for not telling me, but he _should_ have told me!

"Angela, why don't you have a seat? No need to be standing. Come on, sit down," I said patting the seat to my left.

"So tell me, Angela," I continued. "How is Bella doing with the show? Are she and Edward getting along?" A new perspective. I couldn't turn it down!

"I think so. Bella usually gripes about how sore she is, but she leads a pretty sedentary life, so I guess it's understandable that her muscles ache. Everyone once and while I will hear how frustrated she is with Edward and how frustrated he is with her, but on the whole, I think they get along fine. Nothing much to report, but it is only the first week, so I guess no news is good news at this point."

I had to agree with her. Angela was a sweet person. You could just tell that she was honest to her core. She wore adorable glasses that had a 50's vibe to them, while still being modern. And looking into her eyes, you could tell she was always thinking. About what? Who knows, but she always was.

"Where is Bella, by the way?" I realized I had watcher her leave, but she disappeared and hadn't been back since.

"Oh, she said she needed to run to the restroom and she was going to wander around the terminal for a bit to kill time. It's strange. She's usually not an antsy person, but she couldn't really sit still. She was working on a new story, which usually gets her so focused, but she was getting aggravated, like she couldn't get something right. The only time that happens is with a character. She apparently didn't like either what he or she was doing or didn't like how she was describing him or her. So, she got fed up and decided to take a walk. She should be back soon." She finished and looked over her shoulder, I assume to see if she could spot her.

"So," she continued as she turned back to me. "What are you doing here? Obviously, flying, but where and why?"

"Edward and I are going home for the weekend as well. We're meeting our mom at the airport once we land in Seattle. It will be so nice to see her again. We don't get to go home very often, as you can imagine."

"Oh, so Edward will be here as well?" She looked over her shoulder again. _Hmmm._

"Yes, any minute actually. He's currently trying to get through security." The wheels in my head were turning and I started to voice my thoughts. "Angela, tell me. Do you think there is something going on between Edward and Bella?"

"NO!!" I was startled and apparently so was Angela. We looked around and found a few people giving us looks.

"I'm sorry," I started. "I didn't mean to imply anything." Were my spidey-senses off?

"No. No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout that. I just know that _nothing_ is going on. But…do I think there _should_ be? Yes." I couldn't help but smile at Angela.

"No worries, Angela. I agree."

"I mean. Just look at the two of them together. They are the perfect couple…next to you and Jasper of course." I had to laugh.

"Well, thank you and I agree with you. I think their personalities mesh really well and yes, they do look good together. Do you think there are some feelings on her side?" I knew it would be too much to ask, but I had to know. I wanted my brother happy.

"Yes, I think there is some spark there. But if I know Bella, which I do, she's going to think that she is out of his league." I frowned at that. Angela continued.

"You see, Bella has always thought of her self and the 'plain Jane,' which are her words. She's never seen herself clearly. I've seen how men look at her and you can tell they don't think she's 'plain' but she can't see it. Now, you add the hunk of a man that Edward is and she's flustered and it's plain to see that she finds him attractive, but she won't ever act on it, because deep down, she thinks that he is too good for her and would never look at her that way."

I scoffed at the thought, but I could understand it if what Angela said about Bella was true. However, my brother was not a shallow man. He never looked at a girl just for her exterior appearance. He was the type of guy that actually liked to hold intelligent conversations and there apparently weren't a lot of women who could do that, according to him. But I knew Bella could. I already knew that Edward cared about her, but to get him to see it would be just as difficult and proving to Bella that she was beautiful and worthy of Edward.

"I understand. Why she would think that, I have no idea. She's beautiful and worthy of any man. And I know for a fact that Edward has started to care for her. He's not really conscious of it though. Actually, we just had a conversation earlier this evening about how much he's changed around her in just the last week."

The wheels were turning again, but this time not just in my head. I could see a look on Angela's face that said we were on the same wavelength.

"Angela, where are you and Bella sitting?"

"Um, last row in first class: 4C and D. You and Edward?" I pulled out my ticket and looked it over.

"I'm in 2B, so Edward is 2A." I paused and watched Angela eyes light up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked me and I nodded. I couldn't agree more.

"Ok, when you and Bella board, take her to her seat and then say that you need to go to the bathroom or get a magazine from the front. _Anything_. Then come sit in 2A. I'll bring Edward down and we'll direct him to Bella. Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

We heard the overhead announcement stating that we would begin boarding in the next minute, so Angela rushed off in the direction that Bella had left to find her. I had to find Edward.

I quickly pulled my things together and walked to the other side of the seats, to be able to stand away from the gate and grab Edward's attention. He needed to see me, and not Bella by accident.

The announcer came on again and asked for all First class passengers to board the flight. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Angela had Bella and they were presenting their tickets. Angela caught my eye and winked. I couldn't help but smile back at her. This was going to be _great_!

Once they headed down to the plane I heard my name being yelled. _About time, but whew, that was close._

I turned and saw Edward sprinting towards me. People were jumping out of his way. It was rather entertaining to watch.

"Ok…..I'm…..here…." He choked out each word, gasping for breath in between.

"It's ok Edward. You made it and they just started boarding first class, so let's go."

I watched him take a deep breath and I turned back to walk towards the gate attendant. I produced my ticket and watched as Edward pulled out his from his back pocket. The attendant was watching him in awe and what looked to be hunger. _Gross_. I saw that Edward was too busy still trying to catch his breath to notice her. We proceeded to head towards the plane when I spoke up.

"You know, for someone in your physical shape, you are certainly out of breath for a jog through the terminal."

"Well excuse me, but it's not everyday I have to _sprint_ to meet up with my sister and catch a flight." I had to chuckle at him and he joined in. It was nice to see him smile. He seemed to be doing it more and more. _Bella perhaps?_

"By the way Edward, I met up with a friend who happens to be on this flight and I asked her to sit with me, which means you need to go sit in her seat." My big pouty eyes were back. I knew how to get what I wanted and seem innocent at the same time.

Edward groaned and then nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Edward. You are the best. Besides, you're only two rows behind us, so I'm not far if you need me."

"Right," was his only response.

We reached the planes entrance and stepped through the door. I immediately saw Angela and grinned. Her eyes widened as she saw Edward behind me. He helped me put my things overhead and turned to Angela as I sat. I could see the slight recognition in his eyes, just as I had before, but he couldn't place her either.

"Excuse me, Miss. My sister told me I was switching seats with you. Where were you sitting exactly?" I could hear in his tone that he was slightly put out, but he was still very gentlemanly about it. Very Edward.

"Oh, yes. Thank you by the way. I was in 4C. Just back there," And she pointed to the back of first class where a solitary brunette was sitting.

Edward's eyes followed her hand and when he reached Bella's form, he stiffened, then relaxed and smiled. _I knew it!!_

He whipped his head around to look at Angela, then me, then back to Angela. The recognition of her clicked into place in his head. You could see it happening. He looked incredulously at Angela and then at me. I gave him a wink and I could see his smirk coming through followed by a genuine smile.

_Moment of truth_._ Here goes nothing…_

I watched Edward compose himself and walk back to his '_seat'_. Bella still hadn't turned to face him, her head turned towards the window and her earphones from her iPod in her ears. Edward placed his bag in the overhead compartment and slide gracefully into the seat, all while watching her.

When she finally turned, you could tell she was expected Angela. Her face was _priceless_! But to watch it turn from shock to awe to a truly genuine smile was better. I could see that they were chatting and suddenly he pointed in our direction and her eyes quickly met mine. I had to smile and wave and I could feel Angela doing the same over my shoulder. That blush that Edward had talked about before appeared on her cheeks as did a hint of a fire in her eyes. I noticed that was more directed behind me, meaning Angela. We quickly turned around.

"Ooh. She's going to be so mad at me. She already is, I can tell." Angela cowered a little in her seat.

"Don't worry. It's already water under the bridge. Trust me." I smiled at her.

_Operation E&B begins now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please review. I love receiving them!! Tell me what you think. What you think should happen. Etc. I have my outline, but who knows where it can go!!! Thanks to add who have reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts. Please keep it up. It means alot!!_


	12. Chapter 12 Come Fly With Me

_So, hopefully you know that I've changed my penname to Twilily. I thank all of those who have followed this story. I am excited where this story is going. A bunch of stuff will be revealed in the next few chapters and then we'll be back to dancing. Keep reading and reviewing!!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_** or**_** DWTS**_**, just this story idea. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 – Come Fly With Me

**BPOV**

When Angela had left me to go to the bathroom, I couldn't help but smile at her. She had all that time in the terminal to do whatever she had needed to do, and she chose now, while on the plane, before we had even taken off, to use the facilities. Crazy girl.

I pulled out my iPod from my carry on and quickly kicked the bag under the seat. I knew I was going to have to turn off my music prior to take off, but I would rather have it out and ready for when I was allowed to turn it back on. And besides, I really wanted to focus on something else at the moment. I wasn't exactly the best flyer. It wasn't that I was afraid of crashing or anything like that, but it was more of the anxiousness of traveling in general. That and air flight just isn't natural.

Earlier in the terminal, I had tried to calm myself and focus on writing. I had gotten a new idea this past week, but it wasn't meshing. My characters weren't behaving the way I wanted them to and I was pretty devastated at that knowledge. I knew I would have to go back to the drawing board or scrap the whole story all together.

I quickly pressed shuffle on the iPod and waiting for the first song to play. Frank Sinatra's crooning voice played through the earbuds and I instantly smiled. It was a Sinatra classic: "Come Fly With Me." Apparently my iPod knew what I needed. A few more people entered the plane, but not being one for people watching, I turned to gaze out the window.

I could see all of the gas trucks filling the plane, along with luggage trams arriving to fill the belly of the plane with everyone's belongings. Well, my belongs were here in the cabin with me. My small duffle was in the compartment above me and the small carryon under the seat in front. What can I say, I was a light packer. I mean, I was just home for the weekend. I didn't need much. Simplicity was key.

A small chill went through me. I was kicking myself for not bringing my sweater. I could have sworn it was in my bag, since I know I was wearing it this morning, but I looked while I was in the terminal and there was nothing. I probably pulled it out of the bag when I got back to my apartment for a quick shower and forgot to put it back in. Now I'm sitting here in this airplane hoping that I don't freeze once we hit 35,000 feet. I didn't want to use an airline blanket. Bleh.

I had become so immersed in the outside goings on that I had lost track of time. Angela couldn't really be taking so long, could she? As soon as I thought that, I felt the seat next to me move slightly. _Finally_.

"Angela, what took…" I stopped midsentence and the shock that whipped through my body was enough to push me back into the window. Well, I was not expecting _him_.

There, sitting in Angela's seat, was none other than Edward Cullen. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I mean, I knew I had been missing him, but this was a little on the extreme side. I knew my imagination was good, but _this good_? I pulled out my earbuds and tried to clear my throat.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He was smiling that crooked smile that I loved. _Loved? I don't think so._

"Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" I stammered out. _Great verbal skills Bella_.

"I'm going home for the weekend, same as you." Simple. To the point. And he didn't stutter. _Damn him_.

"Ok," I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down. "But, what are you doing here? On this plane? You didn't mention that you were leaving for the weekend when I left earlier."

He smiled at me and my heart melt more.

"Well, it wasn't until _after_ you left that I even knew I was going any where. You can thank my sister for that." He immediately looked up a few rows to our front left side and there was Alice Brandon_ and Angela_. They were both waving at me and I did a double take, as well as take a nice long glare at Angela. We'd be having words when we landed. I would just have to wait and see if they were in thanks or loathing. The two women immediately turned back to face the front.

"Wait, _Alice_ is your sister?! Alice Brandon?" It all clicked. He had said _sister_, right? How had I not known that it was Alice?

He had mentioned his sister so many times, but never her name or what she did, just that she drove him crazy. As I thought back to meeting Alice at the meet & greet, she didn't mention being related to Edward either. And their names: Masen and Brandon. I knew Alice was married to Jasper Whitlock. Angela had mentioned that to me while I had been watching those YouTube videos. So, why was her name Brandon? Oh, now I was really confused.

"Uh…yeah? Did you not know?"

"Well, no. I mean, why would I know? You mention your sister, but only as such. No name or occupation. And with your last names being different…" He cut me off.

"Well, yeah. She is married. That usually means a different last name." He had the nerve to give me another smirk. _Smug son of a…_

"Right Edward. I _know_ that, but we both _know_ that Japser's last name is Whitlock, which bares no resemblance to Brandon, just as Masen bares no resemblance to Brandon. So, again…how would I have known that you two were related?"

I was getting a little testy. Honestly, he throws me off guard by showing up, on my plane to Seattle, with his sister _and_ my assistant sitting together a few rows up, and then throws _this_ at me. Ugh. Men!

I watched as Edward's face remained stunned once I completed my rant and I realized just how snarky I sounded. His eyes were wide and I had to take a moment to close my own, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm just on edge about flying and then seeing you next to me instead of Angela just threw me for a loop and then to add the knowledge than your sister is Alice…I just snapped. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you."

I felt about an inch tall now, as I scooted down in my seat in the hopes of disappearing. As if I needed another reason for Edward to think I'm crazy. I remained focused on my hands in my lap. How much worse could this get? If I could just learn to keep my mouth shut, maybe this flight wouldn't be so awkward, but from where I'm sitting, that was down the drain.

"Bella…." Edward began.

I couldn't look up at him, but my heart began to pound in my chest, so much that I thought he may even be able to hear it. He didn't speak again, but I felt his fingers slide across my chin as his hand cupped my cheek and brought my face to turn towards his. I was still looking down and he gently tried to shift my gaze up to meet his eyes. When I did, I felt the rest of the world fade away.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I never intended on keeping the identity of my sister from you. I honestly thought she had told you when you met last week, so I figured you had already known. Apparently I was wrong and I'm sorry for my assumption. I wasn't _not_ telling you on purpose." He took a breath and I took one with him.

"As for being here on the plane with you, I truly knew nothing about this either. As I told you, Alice called me after you had left and while I knew you were heading to the same place as me, I never in a million years figured you would be on the same flight. I thought your plane would have already taken off. Finding you here was just as much a surprise for me as it was for you."

I listened to what he was telling me, which was rather difficult seeing as I kept staring into his eyes and that stopped many of my everyday functions from working, like hearing, breathing, etc. Luckily I didn't seem to be drooling. _Whew!_

"Now," his voice became serious. "I will switch seats back with Angela, if it will make you more comfortable."

I panicked. I didn't mean for him to have to move. I liked having him here. I _wanted_ him here, next to me.

"No!" I reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I didn't mean to be so aggressive. I could feel the blush exploding on my face as I realized what I had just done and how close our faces were now. His hand still had not moved from my face and I could feel his breath across my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I said as I realized the hold I had on his shirt. "I just mean, you don't have to leave on my account. I'm sure that Alice is happier with Angela, and visa versa. I really don't entertain Angela too much on flights. I listen to music, read or do some writing. Besides, you're already here and I'm sure we'll be leaving soon. No point in changing now."

"Are you sure? I really will if you think it would be better." He looked so innocent and lost as he waited for me to telling him to leave or stay. I knew what I wanted, but was it what he would want?

"I'm sure if you're sure. It would be nice to have your company. But, if you would rather sit with your sister, I understand. Family should come first, so don't worry about me."

"Please. An entire plane ride listening to my sister…no thanks. I was dreading this part of the evening honestly. She never shuts up! I love her, really I do, but the words 'peace' and 'quiet' don't exist in her vocabulary and definitely not together. So, as long as you're ok with it, I would love to stay here with you. And if I'm being honest with myself, seeing you sitting here has been a highlight of my day. You have truly been a lifesaver. You've saved my eardrums from bleeding."

I let out a loud laugh and I could see him struggling to hold in his laughter as well. Once I had managed to contain myself, I caught my breath and looked up again, meeting Edward's eyes.

I don't know what I saw in them, just that I was immediately drawn in. I felt my face being pulled slightly by the hand still upon my cheek and both of our eyes shifted down to each other's lips. I knew I shouldn't want to kiss him, but apparently my body had other ideas.

"Excuse me, sir," came a screeching voice behind Edward. "But we are about to taxi away from the gate and you need to put on your seatbelt."

I pulled away from Edward as I could feel the burn spread over my cheeks. Edward apologized to the flight attendant as I looked around. Sure enough, the flight attendants were moving up and down the aisles checking for seatbelts, seats in the proper positions and closing the overhead compartments.

I managed to get a glimpse at the attendant who was still fussing over Edward. While her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, she was definitely attractive. _Great_.

Edward was being very polite, as usual, gracefully denying her advances. Although, other than her voice, which probably sounded like honey to him, there was no reason for him to say no to her. I mean, she apparently thought he was hot (which, duh, he is) and she was equally as hot. They looked perfect together. _Ugh_.

I went back to looking out the window to my right, replacing the earbuds from my iPod back into my ears. Since I had left my iPod playing during my interaction with Edward, I had no idea how many songs had passed. It was now in the middle of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," and I couldn't help but glance up into the cloudless sky outside of the plane. Eva Cassidy's smooth voice and simple guitar filled my ears and I was relaxed again. I would need it soon.

The song ended and I felt us pull away from the gate. I tensed and quickly looked over to Edward, who, to my surprise, was staring at me.

"What?" There was intensity in his stare. "Am I blocking your view?" I asked as I pointed back at the window.

"No. Not blocking my view at all," he said as the crooked grin of his graced his face.

He was a strange one. Gorgeous, but still strange.

I turned the iPod off, knowing that it needed to be done for takeoff and I busied myself with putting it away. Edward was still looking at me. I smirked back.

"Can I help you with something?"

He smiled and looked like he was going to speak when the pilot came on over the intercom.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are next in line for take-off. Flight attendants prepare for departure."_

I gulped, re-checked my seatbelt, held onto it for dear life and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice called out to me. "Are you ok? You really are a nervous flyer aren't you?"

I could only nod as the bile had started to climb my throat. I really didn't want to get sick on Edward. I hadn't ever been sick on a plane, but one couldn't be too careful and I didn't want it to happen on this flight. Not with him here. _How embarrassing would that be?!_

The engines revved and I felt myself being pushed back into my seat. I quickly latched onto the two arm rests, which unfortunately for Edward, was holding one of his arms as well.

"Bella? Look at me. Take a deep breath and look at me." I could feel his hand prying off my death grip from his arm. I was expecting him to reattach it to the arm rest, but he un-clenched my fist and slid his hand into mine. I opened my eyes, shocked to see our two hands entwined together. I quickly looked up to his face.

"You're ok. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You're going to be just fine, you just need to breath."

I was breathing in through my nose, out through my mouth, and continued to stare into his eyes. I was getting lost in those eyes. The next thing I knew, the pilot was back on the overhead saying something about 35,000 feet and turning off the seatbelt sign soon.

Edward just continued to smile at me and squeezed my hand. I blinked as if coming out of a stupor. _What the hell just happened? It felt like I had been hypnotized._

"Bella?" He sounded so concerned, the smiling slipping slightly from his face. I internally sighed. This guy was just more and more perfect. _So not for me…_

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that…but thank you."

"Thank you? I didn't really do anything."

"Actually, you did. I don't know how you did it, but you did. That was the calmest I have ever been on a plane during takeoff. I usually panic, shake, pass out. I've been known to do it all. But with you, _nothing_. There was no real shortness of breath, no nausea, no dizziness. I felt like me. So, whatever you did, you made me forget that I was even in a plane and for that, I thank you so very much." Then I did it. Something so stupid. I leaned into Edward, gave him a kiss on the cheek and followed through with a hug.

I was still clinging to him when I realized what I had done and I felt my eyes bug out of my head. I was about to pull away and apologize when I felt his arms tighten around my waist and there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be.

"Well, you are very welcome Bella," I heard him mumble into my hair. He pulled me back to look into his eyes again and I could see that he honestly meant that. It made me smile.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you afraid of flying?"

"It's just not natural. I mean, honestly, how does it make sense that this huge metal beast filled with people and cargo is able to actually lift off of the ground and remain in the air without plummeting to the earth due to the substantial weight? Birds are meant to be in the air, not people and definitely not large metal objects."

My rant was true. Yes, I knew the progress that was made in aviation was amazing. I couldn't deny that. Should it have happened? I don't know. Society is now able to travel across great distances so much quicker and easier. I admit it and I use this technology for that purpose. But there is something to be said about being able to travel across this country and seeing it from a car, bus or train window that is more amazing to me than flying miles above it.

"You are an interesting person Bella Swan," Edward commented with a huge smile on his face. Apparently my ranting was amusing to him. I guess that was something.

I felt a chill move through me and I visible shivered still in Edward's arms. I pulled away from him and rubbed my upper arms.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Yeah, the higher altitude gets to me, even in the plane. I'm just wishing I hadn't left my sweater at home. I knew I would need it and thought I had packed it, but I must have been wrong."

"Well, I think I might have just the thing for you," he said with a smirk. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the bin above our row. I heard a bag unzip and watched as Edward rummaged through something. He smiled, seeming to have found what he was looking for, zipped up the bag and looked at me.

"I believe this is yours," and he handed me my sweater. My sweater that I thought I had left was now in my hands.

"How did you get this?" I was dumbfounded as I continued to stare at the deep blue fabric.

"You left it in the studio when you took off for the airport."

"But, why do you have it…now…on the plane?"

"Oh, well…I…figured since you were heading to Forks this weekend…and I knew I would be there as well…that I would drop it by your house. I thought you might want it." He slightly stumbled over some of his words, looking ashamed at being caught with an article of my clothing. _At least it wasn't my underwear or something like that…you wish…shutup!!_

"You were going to stalk me, huh?" I asked as I pulled the sweater on. I had to give him a hard time, but I knew it was very sweet that he thought to do that. _Sigh_.

"Ha. No, I wasn't going to stalk you, but it would have been nice to see your face after you opened the door and found me there. I can see the surprised look now. Besides, it would be nice to see your house, learn more about you, since we missed each other growing up and all." His green eyes were even more alive now than I had ever seen them before. The look was shocking, but not in a bad way. It was exhilarating.

"Well, if we're learning more about each other, I guess that means that you'll be telling me about you and Alice, right?"

I saw his eyes widen and the gulp he tried to swallow.

_Is Edward going to tell Bella about his past? Probably, but you'll have to review to find out! What could it be, what could it be? Thanks for reading. Please press that review button for me. The next chapter will be up soon!!_


	13. Chapter 13 Twenty Questions

_So, it's been quite some time since I last posted. I made this chapter my longest in gratitude for those who are sticking with this story. I had a mental block about half way through the chapter, but I think I'm back on track. _

_On with the story…_

**DISCLAIMER:**_** The usual….I don't own….blah blah blah…**_

Chapter 13 – Twenty Questions

**EPOV**

"_Well, if we're learning more about each other, I guess that means that you'll be telling me about you and Alice, right?" _

Bella's words cut my breath short and I felt my body tense up. She didn't need to know about my past, but there was a part of me that _wanted_ to tell her. I wanted to be able to share my past with her, but I was afraid of what she may think of me after the fact. I had never told anyone what had happed. Jasper knew, because Alice told him before they were married, but me…I never told a soul. I didn't need their pity.

"Edward? I'm…sorry. You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. I just wanted to know more about you." I stared into her eyes and I felt myself relax. She had such a calming nature that you couldn't help but release the tension in your shoulders and let your troubles melt away.

"Or…I can just get my book and we can forget the conversation all together." Well shit. I could see the tears starting to well-up in her eyes. I didn't mean to not answer her. I'd kind of forgotten she was actually talking sentences. I was listening to the dulcet tones of her voice but not the actual words coming out of her mouth. _Stupid Edward_.

She leaned forward and began going through her bag under the seat, searching for that supposed book, I guess. I couldn't help but notice as she bent forward, a small sliver of her back was exposed to me. Her shirt and sweater followed her upper body while her jeans remained in place, leaving me a strip of creamy milk white skin. She was so tempting and she wasn't meaning to be. I just wanted to caress it. _Geez Edward!!_

"Bella," she whipped her head around, and Bella being Bella, whacked her head of the seat in front of her, hitting the folded seat-tray in the process.

"Shit, Bella. Are you ok?" I reached out for her and pulled her back up into her seat fully.

"Yeah." She was rubbing her head and then I heard her mumble something like 'stupid seat' which only made me smile at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry about spacing out on you a second ago. I do want to learn more about you and your past, so I guess it would be unfair for you not to learn about me and mine. So, if you want to, you don't have to bring out the book. We _can_ talk and I promise not to bite."

She looked hesitant, as if she knew I really didn't want to talk about my past. It really wasn't that. It's not that I didn't want to talk about, but dredging up the memories and emotions that go along with it are what I want to avoid. But with Bella, I didn't mind, so I needed to suck it up. I wanted her to know _me_, not the DWTS Edward Masen. Just Edward Masen.

She must have found whatever she was looking for, because she smiled and put her book back. I never saw what it was. I guess I'll just have to ask her. The thought gave me an idea.

"Hey, I know this will sound slightly childish, but why don't we do a twenty question type of thing? I ask a question, and then you ask a question, etc."

"Sure," she voiced. I could see the wheels in her head turning already. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I'll go first then," I started. "Why did you become an author?"

"Wow. You don't mess around do you? Ok. Why did I become an author?" She seemed to bounce her response around in her head before speaking again.

"I went to college to study English. I wanted to do something that I loved and came easy for me, so English and literature seemed like the appropriate outlet for me. I was reading everything I could get my hands on growing up, but I gravitated towards the classics: _Wuthering Heights, Pride & Prejudice, and Romeo & Juliet_. I never intended on being a writer. I had written stories when I was in high school and even took short story writing in college but I think I had it in my head that I would end up being a teacher."

She looked out the window wistfully. I was trying to read her, but it was very difficult for me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wishes she had become the teacher and not Isabella Swan, the best-selling author. _Odd_.

"It's Angela's fault," she said abruptly.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"That I'm an author. It's her fault. She knew that I dabbled in writing, but it was just for me. I never wanted anyone else to read my stories or my thoughts. She took my notebook one day. It had a few of my stories in it. She made copies and sent them to a literary agent without my knowledge. The rest is history."

"Were you mad at her for doing that?"

"Yes and no," she answered and continued. "I wasn't thrilled that she had done it without my permission. It was almost like a violation of trust. Like I said, those were my thoughts and words and I never meant for anyone else to read them. But I know why she did it. She had faith in me and my writing. She only wanted the best for me and she had such a strong conviction that I could do something more with my life. I guess she was right."

"Are you happy with the way things turned out?" She didn't seem unhappy per say, but I doubt this is what she would have pursued if it had been her choice.

She took the time to ponder this question too. The longer she was quiet, the more I worried for her. To have to think so long and so hard about whether she was happy or not made my stomach churn. Apparently she noticed my anguish and anticipation for her answer.

"I am happy. I just needed to think things through as to how I would put it," she said giving me an encouraging smile. "Every now and then, I wish I had become a teacher. To be able to fit into the crowd without someone noticing you is a dream of mine. Granted, I'm not like _you_, where people see me on the street everywhere I go and they call my name and scream." She laughed and I had to laugh with her. "But, there are times when I have to remember that I am being watched from time to time and I have to be aware of what I do or say or _write_ because people dissect it all. I'm not really comfortable with the attention I get, but I'm here now and I need to live with it."

"I'm thrilled that so many people read my books. I feel that even though I'm not really a teacher, that young adult pick up my books and they have the knowledge that they to can do this if they wanted. It's not quite the grammar education I thought I would instill in America's youth, but it's an education nonetheless."

I was so captivated by this woman. She intrigued me on so many levels. She wanted America's future to learn from her and succeed and while she wanted to be in a classroom doing it, she was still able to do so in her world. She put others in front of herself. _When had I ever really done that_?

"However," she continued. "If Angela had never sent my stories in, I wouldn't have been able to do all the things I've done, seen as much of the world as I have or met some of the amazing people I've met…like you."

My eyes widened as she mentioned me. Her blush came onto her cheeks in full force. I was drawn to Bella in a way I had never been before. I wanted to kiss her, badly. I began to lean my head towards hers and I saw her begin to close her eyes…

"Would either of you care for a beverage?" I stiffened at the awful noise that came behind me.

Dear god, not again! This woman had the worst timing ever in the history of the world. I straightened up in my seat and turned to face the flight attendant. I felt as if I was something to eat for her, and it honestly frightened and disturbed me. Sure, she was pretty, but man oh man did it look like it took her forever to become so. I'd honestly hate to see what she looked like without makeup.

Bella was a natural beauty. I saw that she wore very little makeup, which was refreshing. She didn't need anything. Her complexion was very good and she had her own natural blush, which I loved. _Loved? Really, Edward…_

I snapped out of my reverie to remember the flight attendant asked about drinks. I turned to Bella and asked what she would like. She mumbled the word 'coke' and so I turned to the harpy on the other side of me and asked for two cokes.

"So…" I started but Bella quickly cut me off.

"No way, mister. I've answered quite a few questions and you haven't answered one so it's my turn."

"You're right. It's been a bit uneven. Fire away." I was worried what she might ask and I how I would cope with her questions. Our drinks were placed in front of each of us and I pulled my coke up to my lips to take a drink.

"Ok. What's it like having Alice for a sister?" I nearly choked on my soda. Well, I didn't expect that question. Not that I don't want to tell her about Alice, but I figured she would get to the nitty-gritty, like our names and…parents…

"Alice is…Alice. Growing up with her was entertaining to say the least. She has spunk to her that not many people can handle. I'm surprised and impressed Jasper has lasted this long. Honestly, when I first saw them together, I thought they were such an odd couple: he was tall and fair and Alice is dark and child-sized that they almost looked comical. But, they only have eyes for each other and you can see that they were meant to be."

"But Alice is the greatest sister in the world. She may drive me nuts, pretty much _all_ of the time, she's watched out for me. She's actually the older sibling. I'm the baby, which I bet you wouldn't figure."

I watched Bella shake her head in agreement. I never meant for it to seem like I didn't want Bella to know my sister was Alice. I truly did think she already knew. If one was to look at Alice and me, I would be figured as the big brother to her, when the truth is that I'm only the 'big' brother due to my size in comparison to hers.

"We had a tough childhood at times," I said quietly as I glance at Bella again to gage her reaction. She didn't change her facial expression, just continued to watch me and take in what I was saying. "But, we stuck together and we're here now. She's the one who got me dancing."

"Really? How? No offense, but I'm not surprised that someone else got you to start dancing." Bella surprised me with this statement.

"What do you mean?" I know it was her turn to ask the questions but I really wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. And besides, I knew how Alice and I got into dancing and it wasn't exactly at the best time in our lives. I tried to prolong the inevitable of telling Bella the truth.

"It just doesn't seem to me like the kind of thing you would do. Don't get me wrong, you're amazing at it, but something tells me that you can do just about anything you want to do and be good at it. But dancing doesn't drive you. Yes, you have enough drive to want to win and be the best, but I don't think you want to do this for the rest of your life. And now that you've said that Alice was who got you started with it, it makes me believe that you continue to dance for her. But what about _you_?"

"Hmmm. Perceptive." And she was. She had pretty much figured me out within a week of knowing me. Not even Alice knew that this life wasn't really what I wanted. The problem was that I didn't really know what I wanted.

"Yes, you're right though. I never thought I would dance and certainly not for a living. Alice had started back when we were younger and I remember she dragged me into the dance studio she went to one day due to the fact that her partner was going to be out. Apparently I picked it up really quickly and Alice didn't want me to stop coming with her. She wanted me to get out of the house and act like a part of the human race and I think I acted as a security blanket for her."

I remembered that day, quite vividly. I had stopped do anything and everything and would just sit in my room and stare out the window. I didn't want to play my piano; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I only ate because I knew I needed to and I would get in trouble if I didn't. I realize now that I just 'existed' and not 'living' but I had every reason to sit around and mourn.

Alice had run up to my room and tugged on my arm. I didn't budge at first but finally she said she would tell on me if I didn't get off my butt and over to the dance studio with her. I was about to argue saying that I didn't dance and I would never want to, but her eyes begged me, pleaded with me. After that day, I was in that studio at least three times a week. As the years progressed it turned into everyday and while I hate to admit it, dancing had been my saving grace and very therapeutic, along with my piano, although playing it still hurt from time to time.

"It wasn't so bad, though, once I got use to it." I said, after breaking out of my reverie.

"Hmmm…" Bella looked at me intently and I couldn't help but feel she was trying to read me…and actually succeeding. I felt the need to get the attention off of myself, for once.

"So, you were born in Forks, moved away and then moved back, right? Why?" I hoped she was ok with the personal questions. _If I could just keep the personal questions away from me…_

"My parents divorced when I was little, so my mom took me to Phoenix. She didn't like the rain. When she remarried, I gave her and Phil, her husband, some space and headed back to Forks to spend some time with my dad. I've stayed ever since. Well, at least in the state."

She was smiling when she mentioned her parents and I could see the love she had for them both. It was nice to see. I had seen that sometimes a child caught in the middle of divorce flocked to one parent over the other and sometimes resented the other parents. Bella was genuine with her feelings for her family. It was refreshing, but I felt my stomach stir at the mention of family.

"My turn," she said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Shoot," I said as I motioned for her to continue.

"You said you and Alice moved to Forks." I nodded and tried to hold back a grimace as I waited for her to ask the most basic questions: why? But she surprised me.

"Where were you born?

"Chicago." I didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of the city.

"Yup."

"That's amazing. I've always loved Chicago!"

"Really? Have you ever been?"

"Yeah. During my last book tour I was able to visit and it was so overwhelming, in a good way mind you. The museums, the parks, the skyline…everything was amazing."

"Yeah, it has its good parts," I said solemnly.

"You miss it, don't you?"

That question caught me off guard. I've never had anyone ask if I missed Chicago. Whenever I thought about Chicago, I thought about why we had to leave and it made my stomach church. But the city, the area, the atmosphere…yes, I did miss it, but I missed what Chicago reminded me of more.

Bella must have noticed my hesitation with her simple question and she quickly told me that I didn't have to answer that if I didn't want to. She didn't want to make me uncomfortable. I smiled at her, seeing that she put others first, above her own curiosity.

"No, it's fine Bella. Yes. Some days I miss Chicago."

We were quiet for a moment. My mood had unfortunately dropped for the first time all evening and Bella didn't want to push me any further. I, however, wanted to get out of my funk and I knew Bella could help me with that.

"So…" I began. "Is it my turn again?" I saw her wide eyes looking back at me and I had to grin back at her. Her returning smile began hesitantly but it quickly took over her delicate facial features. She nodded.

"Hmmm, what are you writing right now?"

"Um, I'm not really sure yet. I've had a few ideas pop up in my head recently, but nothing has really come from it yet. Besides, I don't really like to talk about what I'm going to start writing because then people get wind of it and pressure you to finish or try to find out details about the story when it's not done, to spoil it all, so I end up losing interest because it's not fun for me anymore. It just becomes a deadline or homework assignment, rather than a love story or adventure."

"Wow." I looked at her stunned. I don't think she took a single breath the entire time she spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on that tangent. So here's your short answer: I don't know yet." I had to laugh at her 'short answer.'

"Fair enough. How about this question: what were you listening to on your iPod before we took off?"

"I thought it was my turn," she said smirking at me.

"Do you have a question for me?" I asked in rebuttal.

I watched her look at me and I could tell that she did indeed have other questions for me but for some reason she shook her head. _Interesting_.

"So, I guess my question still stands."

"It was on random, but the last song I heard was 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.'" She blushed. _Damn, that was beautiful_.

"What version?" I had to ask.

"Huh?"

"Who was singing it? Garland, Cassidy, Kamakawiwo'ole?"

"Who's Kamikaze…how ever you say that name?"

"He does a fairly popular version of the song. It sounds more Hawaiian, with a ukulele."

"Oh!! Is it the one that's playing at the end of the movie _50 First Dates_?"

"Actually, yes."

"Gotcha. Well, it was Eva Cassidy that I was listening to. I love her version. It's so soulful and emotional."

"Her guitar playing is amazing." Her version really was a beautiful representation of the song.

"So, you've obviously heard of her." I nodded. I could see the smile reaching her eyes and I was thrilled to see it there. _Damn, she was beautiful_. I would have continued my mind's tangent but Bella interrupted me.

"Um, thank you?" Her blush filled her cheeks again and I didn't have a clue as to why or why she was thanking me.

"Sorry?" I was just confused. She turned are darker shade of red and swallowed rather audibly.

"Um, you just said I was beautiful and while I don't really understand why you said it or even why you think that, thank you."

_WTF?! _I just spoke aloud? About how beautiful I thought she was?! _Nice going Edward_. Well, at least it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud." Now it was my turn to blush. Weren't we a pair?

"Anyway," I continued, trying to move away from this awkwardness. "What else do you have on that iPod of yours? You know you can tell a lot about a person by what music is uploaded onto it and now I'm intrigued."

"Hmm, I could show you, but I think that just might be a touch to personal. You would see my music and know everything about me. Maybe there are things you don't want to know about, Edward." She giggled at me, while leaning forward again to retrieve the mp3 player from her bag.

The sliver of skin of her back taunted me again and I had to bite back a groan. I sighed heavily as I pushed myself to press against the seat back. I had just noticed how close I was trying to get Bella and I'm sure she didn't appreciate it.

I don't know what happened with me from the time Bella left the studio today and now, but I'm not going to lie…something had changed within me. I had always thought she was an attractive woman, from the moment I laid eyes on her, but now I had the urge to be near her, touch her, protect her…I'm not sure where it was coming from, but I needed to figure it all out and soon.

"Earth to Edward!" I whipped my head to my right as I realized Bella had been trying to get my attention from the ugly upholstery of the airline seat in front of me. I sheepishly grinned back at her.

"You said you wanted to look through my iPod but I figured listening to it might be better. We'll have to share ear buds, if you don't mind, so we can both listen and I can defend my musical choices to you."

She was smiling as she put the right one in her right ear and reached over to place the left into my left ear. I chuckled as she seemed to have some trouble getting it to stay there. You know, like how it's weird to put glasses onto someone else's face. I reached my hand up to assist her and I felt a shock run through my body when our hands touched.

I heard a shape intake of breathe to my right while I felt my heart beat out of my chest. I looked into Bella's espresso colored eyes realizing how close she was to my face now that we were connected by the headphones. I felt her right hand pull away from my ear and hand as I cleared my throat, looking down at the iPod in her other hand.

"May I?" I inquired, reaching my hand for the mini jukebox. She handed it t me wordlessly, but also seemed to be careful not to touch my hand again. I felt a loss at the connection.

I quickly scanned her through the artists on her mp3 player. She had some great musicians. It was obvious her tastes were very eclectic. Michael Buble, Billy Joel, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Luciano Pavarotti, Susan Graham. Wow…the list just went on and on. Some I had figured her to have, but others threw me for a loop.

I went back to look through her playlists. Another way to try to understand her: see what songs she put together.

There was a Christmas Playlist, Gym Playlist, Angela's Playlist (which I assumed Angela had put together some songs for her), but then there were Broadway musical playlists like all Rogers and Hammerstein, Stephen Sondheim, Andrew Lloyd Webber and Boublil and Schonberg.

"Musicals?" I glanced at her as she moved in to share the arm rest with me. I could feel her warmth radiating off of her body onto my own arm. She nodded as the haunting melody of _Les Miserables_' "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" filled our ears. With the volume low enough and only one of our ears filled with music, I could hear her rather well when she decided to speak.

"Yes, musicals. You have to understand it from my point of view as an author." I motioned for her to continue.

"Well, I express myself thoughts and ideas with words, just as lyricists do with songs. I used to always hear that in musicals, when the emotions became too much to express with mere words, that's when the characters would sing. Adding music does make words more powerful. The way a story can be moved along with a song or how a song can stand alone as its own story fascinates me."

"Hmmm." I could see the point she made very clearly. She really was great with her words, even in a simple discussion as we were having at the moment.

"Anyway, that's why I try to listen to music when I'm writing. Sometimes I just need it for the mood. Sometimes I hear a song that gives insight into one of my character's minds."

"You said earlier that you had it set to random before we took off. Do you do that often?"

"Sometimes. I like to think of the random function as my magic eight ball. It just knows what mood I'm in or what I want to hear or what I should be feeling. I sometimes get into a rut of the same music all the time and I forget what else I have stored. It's fun to mix it up from time to time." She had taken the iPod from my hand and was randomly scrolling through, seeing if anything struck her fancy.

Apparently nothing was calling out to her as the next _Les Miserables_ song began to play. I snatched the iPod back, hurried to the menu screen and hit random.

"Let's see what the magic eight ball says for us, shall we?" I couldn't help smiling at the term _us_ even though outside of _DWTS_ we weren't an _us_.

"For Your Eyes Only" by Sheena Easton began to play from the James Bond movie of the same name. I recognized the opening bars of instrumental music and I laughed out loud.

"Bond?" I asked as Bella giggled back at me.

"James Bond. Ha-ha. There is actually some great music that came from the Bond movies." I knew I had to believe her. I had a James Bond playlist on my own iPod.

We were both silent as the words began and I couldn't help but hold my breath as I truly heard them as if for the first time.

_**For your eyes only, can see me through the night.  
For your eyes only, I never need to hide.  
You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new.  
I never felt until I looked at you.**_

For your eyes only, only for you.  
You'll see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free.  
For your eyes only, only for you.  
The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me.  
Only for you, only for you.

I felt Bella's head meet my shoulder and I looked down as saw that she was starting to struggle to keep her eyes open. I knew I had worked her hard this week in practice and I knew I would continue to do so to push her to get better. I had to help her realize her potential.

_**  
For your eyes only, the nights are never cold.  
You really know me, that's all I need to know.  
Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine,  
But you won't need to read between the lines.**_

For your eyes only, only for you.  
You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free.  
For your eyes only, only for you.  
The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me.  
Only for you, for your eyes only.

As the instrumental music finished, I realized that this song was pretty dead on about my feelings for her and her ability to read me without even trying, but I didn't know if she could ever feel the same way…

I looked back down and saw that Bella's eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. She was asleep and she looked wonderful.

The music changed and I had to swallow a laugh so as not to wake Bella. It was The Cranberries' "Dreams." How appropriate. Bella was right; this was like her own magic eight ball. I may need to use this technique in the future.

I slowly and gently placed a kiss to the top of Bella's head, breathing in her strawberry and freesia scent, and then lying my own head on top of hers. The sides of our bodies were pressed against each other and I wouldn't have it any other way. That was my last thought as I drifted off next to this beautiful woman.

"_Edward." _I could have sworn I heard someone saying my name into my left ear. I didn't want to answer.

"Edward." The voice was slightly louder now as I was coming out of my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and could make out my sister standing in my periphery. I realized then that I still had my cheek resting against Bella's head. I lifted it off her and I heard her make a noise like a moan, but she didn't wake.

"Alice…what…" I started but she cut me off.

"We landed. Everyone else has deplaned. The flight attendant wanted to wake you but I insisted that it be me. I already had to fight her off from waking you both towards the end of the flight. I turned off the iPod so she wouldn't bother you. I just think she didn't enjoy seeing you so cozy with Bella here." She smirked at me and looked over at Bella. I knew that Alice-smirk…no good ever came from an Alice-smirk.

"_Edward."_ This time the sound came from my right and I turned towards it. It was Bella. She said my name. _My_ name. My breath caught and quickly looked back at Alice wide-eyed. I was met by an even bigger version of her smirk.

"Things just keep getting better and better…anyway, I'll meet you outside at passenger pickup. Remember Esme is picking us up." She looked back over at Bella.

"I'll leave you to wake up Sleeping Beauty over here. I'm sure you can think of something, Prince Charming." And with that she practically skipped off the plane.

I looked back down at Bella and audibly gulped again. _Sleeping Beauty indeed…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So what do you think? They've finally made it through the plane ride. When do you think they will see each other again? Remember Bella is going back to Seattle first before returning to Forks, while Edward is going straight there…or is that what the two of them will be doing? Stay tuned. BUT FIRST, tell me what you think!!! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Ignore This

_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all of the mother's out there. I present the next chapter of BTHWYD. I hope you enjoy it. Review if you do!!!!!! On with the story…_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own…yada yada yada…**

Chapter 14 – Don't Ignore This

**BPOV**

The feel of his lips pressed against my hair was like heaven. It was the lightest of touches but yet firm enough to show he was really there…with me…right at this moment.

I had to open my eyes and look into his endless green caverns that stared back at me with what appeared to be shock at being caught. I could see my won flabbergasted stare reflected back at me but I, for once in my life, didn't blush.

I wasn't confident, not at all, but I didn't feel embarrassed. I felt like I was home. I felt that I actually belonged with this god among men. This beautiful creature in front of me made me feel as though I was meant to be by his side in _his_ world. He saw me for me and welcomed me with open arms.

In an instance I saw the shocked look disappear from Edward's face. He was now looking at me as if I was something to it, and it thrilled me. He leaned in towards my face and I felt my breath cut off. My heart would give off a stuttered beat with every inch he moved closer to me.

The next thing I knew, his face was directly in front of mine and I could smell his sweet breath. Our noses were touching, giving the other Eskimo kisses, but those weren't the kisses I wanted. I wanted a true kiss.

Our eyes were locked together as he seemed to read my mind and he broke contact to glance down at his intended target, my mouth. I couldn't help but follow his example and match his gaze, taking in his full lips. When I glanced back up at his eyes, it was my undoing and we both instantaneously leaned forward.

Contact.

His lips were harder than I had imagined, but I wasn't disappointed in them. He was reading my mouth so effortlessly, giving his tongue to me when it was meant to be given and receiving mine when I wanted him to take it. The give and take was so natural for us.

He was perfect. The kiss was perfect; not frenzied, but definitely not lacking passion. That we had in spades.

I pulled my mouth back suddenly, but kept my forehead pressed to his while we caught our breath.

"Edward," I panted out loud and he looked at me. "That was…," I swallowed, unable to find the words. "But…what does this mean?"

He didn't say a word, just shrugged his shoulders followed by a wink before capturing my mouth again. This time he firmly grabbed my face between his strong hands and practically devoured my lips and tongue. Damn, he was an amazing and fierce kisser!

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. He only gripped and kissed me harder and I happily retaliated.

My breath was coming in spurts, quick and short. I felt air leaving my body faster than it was being replenished. I was desperately holding on to Edward as tightly as I could so as not to lose him.

"Bella," he quietly breathed out while kissing me. His voice only added to the dizziness that I felt from the lack of oxygen.

"Bella," he said again and I felt as if I was losing my grip on him. I started to panic because it began to feel as those I was being pulled away. He was pulling away. NO!

"_Bella_!" I heard his voice firmly call out.

"NO!" I cried. I was jolted upright. I was dizzy; I could feel the strong and fast palpitations of my heart. I felt his arms around me and while I had comfort in that fact, I was beyond confused. When did it become so dark? Why was my neck and back aching? Why weren't we still kissing? What the hell was going on?

"Bella? Are you ok?" When I felt confident the room had stopped spinning, I opened my eyes fully and met concerned green ones that were taking in all aspects of my face and body as if he was mentally going through a checklist and checking for injuries.

It was then I realized that we were still on the plane. I had to internally hold in a sob. _It had been a dream…none of it was real_. I could feel my heart break and I knew I needed to pull it together. This was ridiculous. I really couldn't do this in front of Edward! _It was just a dream Bella._

"Bella?" I could hear the panic setting into his voice.

"Edward, I'm fine. It was just a dream. Sorry if I startled you…but where is everyone?" Now that I took in the fact that we were still on the plane, the missing passengers were not lost on me.

"They've already deplaned. We've landed in Seattle. Apparently we both slept through it, but we need to get off so they can prepare for their next flight." He was calmly explaining everything to me but I could see a glint in his eye and hear the tension in his voice as if waiting for another outburst from.

"Oh," I said and began to disentangle myself from his arms. I immediately felt the loss of his warmth and presence around me. "Then we should get going, huh?"

I reached down to grab my bag from under the seat in front of me while Edward unbuckled his seat belt and was retrieving our bags from the overhead compartment. When he reached above his head, the t-shirt he was wearing rose up and I was able to see a strip of his stomach. Ugh. It was defined and it was smooth looking and it had a thin line of reddish-brown hair that trailed down into his jeans which were tragically being kept in place by his thick brown belt. _Yum, but curse the belt!!_

I quickly snapped out of my reverie as he dropped our bags on his seat.

"You ok, Bella? You look a little flushed?" Why did he have to notice _everything_?

"Um, yeah. It just got a little warm in here. They must have cut off the air. So, you ready to go? I'm sure Alice and Angela are waiting." I snagged my bag from his hands as he handed it to me, but not without shivering at the contact we made in the exchange. It was as if every time we touched now, there was a shock to my system. I really hoped I don't grow tired of it or that it doesn't goes away. I'm starting to live for that feeling. _Way to be weird, Bella. Maybe that's what you need…shock therapy. _Shut up!

Edward backed up in the aisle to let me through and I lead the way out of the airplane. My lead was short lived as I tripped in the jet way, but Edward was able to grab my arm before I could do serious damage to myself. He was chuckling under his breath and he pulled me back up, which in turn pulled me back to him.

"What would you do without me?" His eyes smoldered and I just wanted to lean in and smother his lips with mine. Luckily I was able to pull out a semi-decent response and save some face in front of him.

"Probably visit the hospital more often." He just rolled his eyes and we continued walking. But this time, there was no leader as we made our way up to the gate side by side with his hand firmly planted on my lower back.

I continued walking next to him in my dream-like state until I saw both Angela and Alice waiting for us. I think I would start calling them our AA batteries. The energy between the two is palpable and they can keep going and going and going… As they saw us, their eyes lit up like the fourth of July and that dream bubble I had been living in burst. Reality came crashing down on me.

We would be going our separate ways now. Sure, I would eventually end up on Forks, which is where Edward and Alice were heading, but I didn't know where they lived. I didn't know them in school. I really didn't know that much about them, just what snippets Edward told me on the plane.

Besides, I needed to get over this…whatever it was…I had with Edward. He's not going to go out of his way to find me and I need to keep this strictly professional as I just need to make it through the next three weeks and get to the first _DWTS_ show. Then America can vote me off like I know they will and I will go back to my life the way it was before: Edward-less.

I could feel my heart imploding at the thought, but I needed things to happen this way, because let's face it. Things were _going_ to happen this way. I wouldn't be lucky enough to catch this hunk of a man's eye so why get my hopes up.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty! I see Prince Edward managed to wake you up, but did he do it properly?" Wow, Alice was not subtle. Not that I expected her to be after all that I knew about her, but still. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Alice!" Edward hissed in response and moved his hand from my back to gently grip my waist. I was definitely not complaining in the geographical move. He could put his hands anywhere. _Bad Bella!_

"Um, I think I woke myself up. Had some sort of dream that pulled me out of it."

"Hmmm, really?" Alice asked cryptically and cynically while eyeing up Edward. Did she not believe me? I glanced over at Edward who seemed to have a sheepish look on his face and in his body language. Was he supposed to wake me up in a certain way? _Oh you wish!_

"Well," Angela spoke up effectively breaking the silence. "You and I need to get going Bella, and I'm sure these two have a long drive ahead of them."

It was true. Forks from Seattle wasn't exactly a short trip. It was several hours at least and it was getting later into the evening already.

"Why didn't you two fly to Port Angeles? It would have made your drive a lot short." I had to admit that I was curious about this, although I hadn't even thought about it before. I had been a little preoccupied. But, they should have known this having lived there before.

"Oh, we know," Alice began. "Unfortunately, the last minute nature of our trip nixed that idea pretty quickly, but our ride was already going to be in Seattle for the day so it seemed better to make it a joint trip home."

Alice really did have everything planned out to the letter, even if things didn't go her way automatically. I needed to remind myself of this for any future purpose it may serve me.

"Speaking of, I'm sure our ride is waiting for us, so we probably should get going," Edward said but you could tell he was not ready to leave the airport quite yet.

All four of us walked towards baggage claim, though only Alice checked a bag. She scoffed at the rest of us when we said we weren't waiting for anything. I mean, really, who needed to check a bag for a weekend trip.

When her bag arrived, I knew why. It was bigger than she was! She was going to be here for two full days and she had brought a bag that she could have fit inside and weighed at least twice her weight. I could help but laugh as she tried to get it off the conveyor belt by herself and was nearly dragged along with it as Edward had to come up and assist her.

"Edward! Alice!" a female voiced yelled over the small crowd.

"Esme," Alice screamed and beat feet over to the woman who was now making her way through the labyrinth of people. When Alice met up with her, I thought the poor woman would have been knocked over by the little pixie, but she held firm as Alice all but leaped onto her small frame.

_Esme? That's an interesting name. _'Esme' was a woman who must have been a little taller than me with beautiful caramel colored hair that reached past her shoulders. Her face seemed warm and inviting and she was amazingly enough just as enthusiastic as Alice, but in a more mature way; in a 'motherly' way. This must be their mother; although why had Alice had said 'Esme' and not 'mom' confused me. Although, I was one to talk as I still called my own dad 'Charlie' on occasion. _Yeah, but not to his face._ True.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll get your bag!" Edward yelled sarcastically over to where the two women still gripped each other tightly. I had to choke back a laugh after taking in his stern face.

"Thanks!" Alice paid him no mind as she continued her assault on Esme.

Edward huffed and I reached over and placed my hand on his forearm. He appeared to calm down fairly quickly, which I was grateful for. I glanced over at Angela who was checking something on her phone but could see that she was tired and on her last legs. I felt my own exhaustion creeping in on me.

"Edward, I can see that Angela is about to crash and I have to admit, I'm not far behind her, so we need to head out. Please drive safely and have a good weekend." I adjusted my bag higher on my shoulder and started to turn away when I felt his hand on my bicep pulling me back around to face him.

"Wait, I'm not going to see you this weekend? I thought you were coming home too?" He looked like a lost little boy. I knew I would be heading back to Forks so I could see Charlie but I couldn't help but get a small shiver as he said _coming home_. I know what he meant, but for one fleeting moment I had a feeling like I would be coming home, to him. I had to shake that fantasy from my head.

"Haven't you had enough of me this week? Don't you want to spend time with your family?" I had to tease him, if only to not show how desperate I was to spend time with him as well.

"No, I haven't gotten enough of you," he said with his amusement evident in his voice. I melted.

"Well, maybe I will see you, but we'll have to play it by ear. There are some things I need to catch up on and I'm not sure exactly when I'll be back in Forks." Sooner rather than later, I hoped. Ugh, I really did want to spend as much time with him as possible, but I'm sure he wouldn't like that.

"Oh," he spoke again, sounding defeated. "Well, hopefully I will see you, but if not, have a great weekend and I'll see you on Monday."

He reached forward before I had time to blink and pulled me into his chest. I froze for a moment but relaxed into his embrace wrapping my own arms around his waist. I inhaled deeply as if to imprint his smell into my lugs so I would never forget it. I could feel his warm cheek pressed against my head and felt him breathing deeply as well. I pulled away, regretfully, and looked up into his eyes once more.

"Be safe," was all he said and his lips pressed firmly against my forehead. I closed my eyes at the contact, at peace with the way he was making me feel. I nodded my head when his lips finally pulled away. _Don't cry Bella_.

I quickly turned back to Angela and took her by the arm so we could walk out to meet the car she had arranged for us. She knew we would be too tired to drive ourselves back and we didn't want to leave our cars at the airport.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Edward was still there, and he was, still watching us walk away. He raised his hand to wave and turned back to Alice and Esme, with Alice's bag in tow. He stopped in front of the two women, nodded his head and gave Esme a hug.

I smiled as I turned away, but I couldn't help that empty feeling that sat in my chest. I wanted Edward's arms around me again and watching him hug his mother wasn't helping.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Angela asked me. _She had no idea_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, as if I would really be able to play this off. I honestly thought I had been doing well. Really, until this evening, I could play off everything as an attraction and but just that. After being able to get to know Edward more, enjoying our conversation on the plane, I knew I was beyond just attraction, but headlong into infatuation if not more. This wasn't healthy.

"Please! I saw the way you two were looking at each other on the plane. I watched the two of you come off the plane together, with his hand on your back. I saw that goodbye interaction that you just had and that stare just a moment ago when you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You've got it way beyond bad!" Ok, so maybe I was more obvious than I thought. _Crap_.

We had made our way outside and saw a man standing by a car with Swan/Webber on his sign. Slowly we walked over to the car and got inside. I was trying to avoid continuing the conversation with Angela about Edward, so as soon as I was buckled in, I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm not dropping this, Bella," Angela said after a few minutes into the lulling drive. "I know I usually back away from a topic when you obviously don't want to talk about it, but not this time. This is HUGE! Don't you see this?"

"Yes, Angela. I do, but there's nothing there so you shouldn't have to worry about this. It won't change anything." I kept my eyes shut. As soon as I opened my eyes she would know the truth. It's much easier to lie without my eyes giving me away.

"It will change things. You can't deny this! But I won't be upset if it does." My eyes popped open at that comment. She couldn't be serious. She's always been concerned with my publicity as she should. She's always been concerned for my well-being. This just didn't make any sense.

"What?" _Nice retort Bella._

"I told you this show would be good for you. I never said that it would just be good for your career. Granted, I didn't really expect this, but…" I had to interrupt her before she got away from something I wanted to ask.

"What do you mean you didn't expect this?" Angela turned towards me in the seat to look me dead in the eye.

"Bella, can't you see? You're falling _in love_ with Edward Cullen," Her smile was big enough and wide enough to make any circus clown jealous. I felt my mouth drop open. She couldn't be serious.

"What the hell?! I'm not in love with Edward!!!" Angela only giggled.

"Correction: I said you were _falling_ in love with Edward, not that you were in love with him…yet. Honestly Bells. Do you think I haven't noticed how you come home and talk about him every night after rehearsals, and no, it was more than just simple 'what did you do today' talk. You mentioned things that were more like things you would notice if you were in tune with everything he was doing."

_Huh?_ That stumped me.

"Ang, you can't say _anything_ to him. We have to get through the next three weeks and then it can all be over. I don't want there to be any awkwardness between us. Please!" I had resorted to begging.

This was just great. I knew she wouldn't say anything, but I had to keep the camaraderie between Edward and I up or these next few weeks would be unbearable. I didn't want to make this harder on him than it already is, what with me not being the most athletic or graceful thing to teach to dance. She owed this to me. She put me in this position. If she hadn't brought this up and practically begged _me_ to do this damn show, then I would have never met Edward and I wouldn't be in this position.

Again, my heart gave a flutter and painful clench. The thought at never meeting Edward hurt. It was too late to take it all back now. He was in my life, for however short a time, and even though I knew he would be gone from it soon, I also knew that I wouldn't trade this time with him for the world.

"Oh, honey, you really are blind aren't you?" Angela spoke up again. I didn't want to hear her pity, but she surprised me. "He obviously has feelings for you too."

"I know you are trying to make me feel better about this, but there's no point in lying. I know he doesn't."

"Oh my…! You really are the more stubborn person I've come across! He does. I see it with every look. I think he's as oblivious about it as you are though. Hell, I even noticed it when you two first met. The way you both adjusted to each other when either of you would move, as if you were in sync and you had _just met_!"

I just sat there wide-eyed as she kept talking. I couldn't believe it. She had to be seeing things, right? _People can't see what's right in front of their noses_. Yeah, yeah, I know. I knew it was wishful thinking to believe that Edward harbored any romantic feelings for me. I tried to stay away from that thought. I didn't want to be hurt. Angela must have sensed that.

"I talked with Alice about this, while we were on the plane. We were able to watch the two of you from our seats. She said that she's never seen him like this, with anyone. Apparently he kept himself fairly closed off since his early teens, but with you, he's like he used to be."

When Edward and I had talked, I could tell he was hiding something. It was ok that he did. I could tell whatever it was had left a mark on him. I wanted him to be able to talk to me if he wanted to. I would make that known when I saw him again. I was glad that he seemed to open up to me and maybe it would help him.

I must have been lost in my thoughts a little too long for Angela.

"Ok. You're driving your butt back to Forks first thing in the morning." I was about to interject but she cut me off. "No. You _will_ go back home. When you get back to your apartment tonight, pick up anything you may feel you need to work on. I can handle everything here. And, no, I'm not saying this just so you'll see Edward sooner, although being in that little town longer may just help you run into each other. Just go and spend some more time with your dad. I know you miss him, more than you'd ever let on."

I thought over what she said and I knew she was right. Charlie and I were like two peas in a pod. We both weren't very vocal but with each other we didn't need to be. We were a comfort for the other and I did miss him, more than I ever thought I would when I went away to college. I think he was a big reason that I decided to stay in state. He still needed me, although he had survived on his own for years before I came to live with him. I also knew that a part of me would need him as well. So, I stayed and I'm grateful.

Spending more time with Charlie would make us both happy, but I know neither one of us would really voice it. We were ok with that. Just being in the house together would be enough for us.

"You'll drive back to Seattle Sunday night and we fly out Monday morning. We have a meeting back at ABC that you need to be at, so we'll go right there from the airport."

"A meeting? What about?" That couldn't be good, could it?

"I'm not sure. Everyone is being called in, so it's not just you. Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing big. They said something about an announcement." She spoke very calmly and I realized that she was about to fall asleep.

The driver pulled up to my apartment first. I stepped out of the car, stumbling slightly and I heard a tired chuckle from Angela. I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder and pulled my keys from my purse. I told her goodnight and began walking to my building. I heard the car window automatically roll down and turned back.

"Get some sleep tonight. You've got a long drive ahead of you! And just relax. If you see him, you see him. If you don't, well, it's not that long until Monday. Just do me a favor, ok?" She patiently waited for me to respond, but I just raised my eyebrows at her expectantly. "Don't ignore this. This could be a very good thing Bells."

And with that, the window began to roll up and the car drove out of sight, with me still standing on the sidewalk. _Don't ignore this_. I didn't think I could ignore my feelings anymore, but it didn't mean I would pursue them. I would need a sign for that.

I dragged my tired feet up the stairs and to my door. As I entered I heard my home phone ringing. I checked the clock and it was almost 10:30pm. There was no way in hell I was answering the phone. I was tired. It was too late. If it was important, they would leave a message.

I took my bags into my room and dropped them on the floor. I heard my machine pick up as I headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, washing my face and changing, I was practically begging for my pillow.

I dragged myself into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I saw the blinking light. I pressed play and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. I heard the robotic woman telling me I had one new message as I pulled the picture of water from the fridge and poured the water.

I had taken a sip when the message began to play.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward." I felt my heart stop at the sound of his voice as I nearly choked on my water.

_And God said, let there be a sign…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bum bum bum!! Why did Edward call? What did he say?! IF you want to know, you need to review! EPOV is next and I'm really excited about it! I hope everyone has a Happy Mother's Day today!! _


	15. Chapter 15 Surprise

_This chapter is dedicated to _**geto oreo**_ who made my day today with an awesome review. Thanks so much and please keep reading and reviewing, everyone. I know how great it is to receive an email with a chapter update (I have plenty story alerts out there myself), but it is just as great to get a review alert, so please keep them coming and I'm going to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can!_

_PS…there will be lemons…soon!_

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, but I own what they do in this story!**

Chapter 15 –Surprise

**EPOV**

I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. I could still feel the warmth of her skin on my lips from when I kissed her forehead. I still can't believe I did that, but she didn't pull away immediately, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Besides, I did feel protective of her, so I wanted her to feel that.

I was still watching her walk away when she turned. The fact that she had turned gave me hope. I gave a small wave to her and as she walked out the doors, I turned back to Alice and Esme.

"Edward," Esme's calm and sweet voice was comforting.

"Esme," Her smile faltered slightly as I replied, but quickly slid back into place as she glanced over my shoulder, presumably where Bella had just exited.

"I hear from Alice that there are new developments in your life," she politely said as I internally groaned at Alice. I nodded quickly and came forward to give Esme a hug. "It's so good to see you," she whispered into my ear as she gripped me tightly.

"You too," I said quietly. I know our relationship wasn't exactly the strongest out there, but she had been there for me, even when I didn't want her to be.

"Let's go home," I voiced to the two both of the women around me while picking up mine and Alice's bag. Esme and Alice gripped each other again as I followed them out of the airport. We made it to the parking lot without much trouble and I placed the bags in the trunk when Esme popped it open.

"Esme, would you like me to drive?" I had to ask because if she was tired, I didn't want her driving. After the nap I had on the plane, I wasn't tired and I had too many thoughts running through my head which would prevent me from being sleepy at the wheel.

"Thanks honey, but I'm good. You and Alice just hop in and we'll be home in no time," she assured me while patting my shoulder lightly.

I let Alice join her up front while I squeezed into the back seat. I didn't really mind as I could stretch out fully once inside. After everyone was buckled in, I let my thoughts roam as we drove away from the terminal. The two women up front chatted quietly for a short amount of time, leaving me alone. That was short lived.

"So, Edward," Alice began. This wouldn't be good. "Have you told her how you feel yet?"

The back of my head rested against the window as I took Alice in fully. Her eyes were shining as if she were privy to a secret I didn't know about. I wish she would just come out with what she was thinking, or if there was a way I could see in to her mind for a few minutes, I would take that.

"Alice…" I sneered, wishing she would just shut up.

"Edward…" she mocked.

"Have you told _who_ _what_?" Esme asked too sweetly. She wanted to know. Ugh! This was not what I needed right now. I hadn't fully figured out anything and these two were asking for answers I didn't have.

"I wanted to know if our dear Edward here had told Bella Swan that he was in love with her."

_WHAT?!_

"What the hell are you on Alice? I'm not in love with Bella!" _Wow, defensive much Ed._ I felt a punch to my stomach as I said those words out loud. _I couldn't be in love with her, could I?_

"Right," she sarcastically quipped back.

"Who's Bella Swan?" Esme asked. "Her name sounds familiar to me." I groaned while Alice laughed out loud.

"Oh, you'll love this. She's Isabella Swan, the author that is getting really big right now. She does modern classics."

"Oh, yes. She's wonderful. I've read a few of her books!"

"Well," Alice continued. "She's Edward's partner for _DWTS_!! And ever since they met over a week ago, he's been head over heels for her!"

"No I haven't Alice. Geez, why can't you grow up! Sure, Bella is attractive and she's great and everything, but she doesn't see me like that so stop trying to start something where there's nothing to start. Butt out Alice!!" I snarled at her.

I'll admit it, now. Yes, I have feelings for Bella Swan, but Alice is driving me nuts! A relationship with Bella wouldn't go anywhere, unfortunately.

"Edward, be nice to your sister!" Esme called to me in the back seat.

"But she's the one who started it," I pouted.

"Did not!" Alice cried.

"Oh, please!" Esme huffed. "If I hadn't been there when both of you were born all those years ago, I'd say you were both way younger than you really are! Now, grow up, both of you. This is ridiculous!"

I sunk lower in my seat at Esme's words. She didn't usually get confrontational, as it wasn't in her nature to be a fighter, but a lover instead, but when she got mad…you better watch out for Mama Bear.

"Esme?" Alice asked quietly. "Can I tell you a little more about why I'm completely founded in Edward's feelings for Bella?" I could see Esme look at me in the rearview mirror. I growled because I knew she was going to cave. I looked away and let Alice say what she wanted to say. Esme must have nodded.

"Ok, so here's the thing. You know how closed off Edward is?" I scoffed but stayed silent. "Well, she has been breaking him out of his shell. He's been caring more about her as a person, instead of just someone he's been stuck with, which is a first. AND you should have seen the two of them on the plane! They were so adorable with each other and I think they would have even kissed if it weren't for that bitch of a flight attendant." I was about to interject but Esme beat me to it.

"Mary Alice! Watch your language!" Well, I wasn't going to call out her language but more about what she had said about a possible kiss. That wasn't going to happen, was it? Would it have? _Damn!_

"Sorry Esme. Anyway, the two of them fell asleep leaning on each other, sharing earphones and everything. It was completely adorable. I even got a picture!" _WHAT!?_

I looked at Alice and then to Esme in the mirror, and they were both smiling broadly.

"And, you saw the two of them interact at baggage claim. I told you there was something going on." She was practically squealing as she turned from Esme to face me. "She absolutely has feelings for you too Edward! I know it. You should see the looks she gives you when you aren't watching her, which I'll admit is rare since you hardly take your eyes off her."

I felt my face become hot and I was grateful for the night sky. I knew Alice was right. I did usually catch myself just watching Bella.

"But, I think this is the best part," Alice started talking to Esme again. "You probably know her, or at least know of her, from before she got famous!"

I could see the wheels turning in Esme's head as she tried to figure out where she would have known Bella from. The recognition came slowly, but when it did, it was fierce and it lit up her eyes.

"Isabella Swan?! The chief's daughter?! Oh my goodness, it must be. I remember Charlie mentioning his daughter doing well and was writing, but I never made the connection. She was so quiet when she was living in town. She never caused any trouble or anything, but I remember Carlisle coming home plenty of times saying how the Charlie's daughter had been into the ER yet again." She had to stifle a giggle in recollection, but my eyes widened. I knew Bella was clumsy, but she had been to the hospital? How many times? Were they serious injuries? She was fragile.

Alice must have seen my panic while I was having my internal struggle. I felt her eyes on me when I looked up at her.

"Are you worried about her, Edward?"

I nodded glumly, not wanting to admit, but it was the truth. I felt the air leave my lungs as I wondered if she had made it home safely. I didn't know how far from the airport she lived. I didn't know where she was right at this moment and I felt the walls of the car caving in on me.

Alice had started to rummage through her bag but I didn't realize it until she turned back to me with a scrap piece of paper between her fingers.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching for the paper.

"It's Bella's apartment number. I got it from Angela. She said Bella's cell was almost dead, so don't bother trying it. Call her. See if she got home ok. I know you want to." She quickly turned around as if to give me privacy.

I quickly noted the number and pulled out my cell from my pocket. My fingers were moving of their own accord and pressing send before my brain had caught up. I could hear the phone ringing. I quickly glanced at my watch and saw it was almost 10:30pm. What if she wasn't home yet? What if…

I heard Bella's voice, but it was her machine. My breath caught as I heard the recording and quickly it was my turn to speak as the loud beep sounded in my ear.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward. Um, I was just checking to see if you had gotten home ok. But you haven't answered, so you probably aren't home yet…Oh shit!"

"Edward! Language!" Esme interrupted me.

"Sorry Esme. I'm sorry Bella. I meant to say, oh crap, I hope I'm not waking you. Hopefully if you are home you are asleep and I didn't wake you when the phone rang. Ugh, I shouldn't be calling so late. Alright, enough rambling. I just wanted to see if you were ok…if you got home ok….um, so, you have my cell if you need me, but I'm sure your fine….right? Right. Anyway, give me a call if you want to get together in Forks. You'll probably be busy. Right…anyway, I'll talk to you later. Sorry about this message. Bye Bella."

I quickly hung up the phone.

"Wow, way to get flustered Edward. Yeah, you don't have any feelings towards her." Sarcastic little imp!

"Keep your mouth shut, Alice."

"Both of you!" Esme yelled at us….again. She quickly turned on a cd she had in the car. I recognized it as the opera Madame Butterfly.

Alice huffed, not really liking opera and hunkered down into her seat. I appreciated the music. Esme had gotten me into opera when I was younger, explaining that there were many ways of expressing emotion. Through music was one, and I always took it to heart.

We were all silent for the next two hours. We were almost all the way through Madame Butterfly and the music had calmed my thoughts to a dull roar. Bella was in the forefront of my mind still but I had spent the last two hours sifting through my feelings. I needed to figure this out, completely.

Would I be opposed to a relationship with her? _Hell no!_ She was perfect. Well, just about…she still couldn't walk in a straight line without falling over, but she was still perfect in my eyes. But really, what could she want with me? I'm sure she's got plenty of intellectuals hanging around her back in Seattle.

I'm not saying I'm dumb. Quite the opposite. I had my choices of colleges when I graduated high school. Hell, I graduated early. I was smart, but I didn't feel college was right for me at the time. So when the opportunity presented itself to get the hell out of dodge and make some decent money, I jumped at the chance. But I did want to go back and get my degree in something.

That was another dilemma. What would I major in? I had no idea. But I wanted to go back, and Bella had now become a big reason to do so. Hell, I wanted to impress her, and if not her, then hopefully someone down the line who would want me.

But I was clear in my decision. I wanted Bella. As a friend. As more. I wanted her to want me too, but I wanted her to make that decision on her own. I wouldn't push her or force her or coerce her. She was better than that. But I would be here, waiting for her. I hoped she would see it, but if it wasn't meant to be…ugh, I didn't want to think about that. She was the most amazing girl I had ever known and if I let her get away, I was not as smart as I thought I was and I didn't deserve to go back to school.

"Edward?" Esme's soft voice carried over the music enough for me to hear her but not enough to wake Alice in the front seat.

I looked up at her in the rearview mirror.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things."

"About Bella?" I didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling. But the difference in her smile and Alice's was that Alice had the 'I told you so' smile whereas Esme's was more the 'I can't believe it' and 'I'm so happy for you' kind.

"Yes and no. I was thinking about her a little bit, but I was also thinking about other things as well."

"Like?" I didn't want to tell her about college because I wanted to be sure of everything first.

"I don't want to say anything until I have things taken care of first, but I promise to let you know as soon as I do," I said genuinely. I know she would be thrilled at my idea, but I didn't want to get her hopes up if it didn't work out. She nodded.

"So, was Alice right?" she voiced a question again.

"About what exactly?" Alice had been correct in much of what she said tonight, but I needed Esme to narrow it down.

"You're feelings for Bella." I sighed.

"I'm not in love with Bella," I started and I could see the glimmer in Esme's eyes fade. I had to continue. I had to say it out loud. "But I know I'm falling in love with her," I finished quietly.

Esme left it at that, which I was grateful for, but that damn pixie perked up, looked at me, laid her head back down and closed her eyes again. I could have sworn she mouthed 'told you so' to me.

I smiled slightly, even despite my annoyance with her, and closed my own eyes. I wasn't tired, but this was how I could see Bella clearly. Esme switched the cds and I heard the lesser known opera of L'mour de Loin. _Love from Afar_. Just what I needed to hear…great.

***

The rest of the drive home passed quickly and I found myself dragging my ass up to my room as I collapsed on my bed.

The next morning I woke and had to get my bearings. I wasn't in California anymore. I looked around the room and saw everything in the same place as I had left it years before. The empty shelves that used to house my books and cds remained empty, but my desk still had the remains of my final year at Forks High on it.

I glanced outside my window and saw the sun shining through, a rarity in Forks. I just felt that today was going to be a good day. I pulled my body from my bed and quickly took a shower. Once I was fully dressed I head downstairs to grab some breakfast and see who else was around.

I could smell coffee, which smelt great, but I wasn't a fan of it myself to drink. But the thing that was dragging my feet forward was the hint of batter and cinnamon. This could be the best morning I've had in a long time if that meant what I thought it did. I could hear someone rustling through the paper and as I hit the bottom step I saw Esme sitting at the counter.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. What's for breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Edward, you are a grown man, you can get breakfast yourself." She didn't even look up from her paper. _You've got to be kidding me?_

She must have sensed that I was staring at her because she looked up and burst out laughing. I have a feeling my face was frozen in a state of shock. I knew what I smelled and she knew it too.

"Please, Esme…don't tease me," I begged.

"Oh, alright, they're in the oven staying warm," she said as I literally jumped over to the oven. I opened the door and it might as well have been the holy grail in there. There, on a round white plate was Esme's famous waffles. I can die a happy man now.

I pulled the plate out, switching it from hand to hand so as not to burn myself, and made my way back over to the counter, only to find Esme rummaging through the fridge and pulling out whipped cream and fresh strawberries.

I froze. Strawberries. Bella's hair smelled just like strawberries. _How pathetic am I?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts as she loaded up my waffles for me. She looked like she was going to say something, but I filled my mouth with the beautiful breakfast in front of me and moaned out loud. She smiled.

"Thank you," I sighed, but it came out more like a jumbled mess. She knew what I meant and smiled as she went back to her paper. I stood there hunched over the counter like a man with his last meal. It was ridiculous but I could bear to seat and possibly be further away from the plate.

"Edward. Slow down, it's not going anywhere," Esme scolded. I swallowed and nodded.

"So, where is everyone?" I still hadn't seen Carlisle and the little pixie should have been bouncing around down here.

"Alice had to go to Port Angeles to pick up a Mike? I think she mentioned that he was her dance partner?" I nodded, remembering that I had to help Alice out with him. Esme continued. "And Carlisle is at the hospital. One of the other doctors called in sick. He's hoping to only be there until lunch, but we'll see."

"Maybe I'll stop by the hospital and see if Carlisle wants to grab anything to eat," I said, thinking of when I could see him. I had missed him as well and due to how late we got in last night, he'd been asleep.

"You just inhaled those waffles, how can you think about food?" Esme was laughing at me. I looked down and realized my breakfast was gone. _Damn_. I just smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. Besides it's only nine, so I've got a few more hours before I would go see him and I'm sure my appetite would be back by then." I took my plate over to the sink and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. I turned around and watched Esme with the paper. She was an amazing woman and I was lucky to have her in my life. I wish we had a better relationship when I was younger, but I think she understood. She looked up at me when I didn't move and I smiled at her.

"I'm going to go see my baby," I said walking past her, but I quickly stopped and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again. The waffles were delicious. I know I'm home," I finished in a whisper and walked to the living room.

I didn't have to look back to know that Esme was thrilled with what I had just said and done. I made her day and I knew it. I berated myself for taking this long to do something like that. I knew what I would need to do next, but that was still painful for me; hopefully soon.

I turned the corner in the living room and there was my baby: my baby grand piano. She was just as beautiful as ever. I hoped she was still tuned and ready for me, but I had a feeling Esme kept her in perfect condition.

I opened the lid to the keys and saw the toothy smile of the black and whites. _Oh, how I've missed you!_ I sat down tentatively as if the bench wouldn't be used to my weight anymore. My fingers brushed against the keys and I applied the lightest pressure to hear the gorgeous tones of the hammers hitting each string.

Soon I was playing with gusto, testing out new melodies and playing with old ones. Before I knew it, it was almost noon. I had been playing the piano for almost three hours. I realized that if I wanted to catch Carlisle, I needed to go to the hospital now.

I ran back upstairs to my room to grab my wallet and keys. I hoped my car that I left here still ran. It was an older version of my Volvo I had back in California. It had been my first car. Carlisle and Esme had gotten it for me when I turned sixteen. It had been a great car but it was getting up there in age. I know they only kept it around for when I came home and I know they would keep it until it finally gave up the ghost.

I yelled goodbye to Esme and nearly ran over Alice and Mike as I headed out the front door. I didn't stay for the formalities, just rushed by mentioning Carlisle's name and hopped in the car.

The road into the main part of Forks was embedded in my head. I wasn't paying attention much and as I pulled into the hospital parking lot, I didn't realize how quickly I had gotten there.

Jumping out, I headed through the sliding glass doors of the ER. I nearly had a receptionist stop me, but I was past her quickly. I maneuvered through the maze of hallways until I reached the plaque I was looking for: C. Cullen.

I knocked and waiting for the 'come in.'

"Carlisle," I breathed as I opened the door. He sat behind his mahogany desk surrounded by all of his medical journals. There was one time I thought I wanted to be a doctor, but I realized I just looked up to Carlisle. There was no drive to study medicine, although Carlisle had been adamant that I would do well in the field.

"Edward, my boy. How are you?" He quickly got up, placing a file folder on his desk and walked around to meet me. He quickly grabbed my hand to shake it and pulled me into one of those awkward man hugs, but this was Carlisle. I chucked as I hugged him back.

"I'm pretty good. Yourself?" He moved back around his desk and gestured for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Not bad. Still working, although you know how much Esme dislikes the number of hours I work. I'm sorry I wasn't up when you all arrived home last night as well as being absent this morning." I stopped him. This was the Carlisle I knew. Working so much because he cared so much. It was his nature to be so nurturing.

"Don't worry about. I understand, but that's why I'm here. I wanted to see if you were free to grab some lunch and catch up. I don't know how much I'll be around, since Alice needs help with her dancing partner for the show."

"Ah, yes. Esme mentioned that to me before I left this morning. She also brought up an interesting side note about you…and your dance partner." _Well, he certainly didn't waste time there._

"I see. And what did she say?"

"Not much, as I was in a hurry, but basically that this woman was doing you a world of good. I'm honestly glad to hear this Edward. We want what's best for you and that can't be to keep everything bottled up inside. She also might have mentioned that there could be a future with this one." He winked at me and appeared to be genuinely happy for me.

"She didn't mention who it was?" He shook his head as his phone rang. He apologized as he answered it. I wasn't paying to much attention, until his voice picked up in volume.

"Well, I'll be damned. Yes, send her to room 1918 and I'll see her immediately." He quickly hung up and I couldn't help but wonder if everything was alright.

"Edward, would you do me a favor? Can you take these files down to the receptionist at the front desk and then meet me in room 1918? I've got a very familiar patient down there that's gotten injured, yet again. I need to work on her and then we can head to lunch, ok?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the stack of files from his desk. We walked in opposite directions and I found myself at the front desk. I had to hold back a shiver as the woman looked at me like she wanted to detach her jaw and swallow me whole. I practically ran back to 1918.

I could hear Carlisle laughing through the door and him asking the usual questions: does it hurt, where, etc. When he got to 'how did it happen' I wasn't prepared for what I was about to hear.

"I was being my typical clumsy self, as usual. I had just gotten in from the long drive and I was hungry, so I began to make lunch. I must have let my thoughts wander off on me and got careless with the knife. Sound like the usual for me, right Dr. Cullen?"

_I knew that voice!_

I didn't bother knocking, I just barged in. Carlisle was blocking my view but I was willing to bet who was sitting on the exam table in front of him.

"Ah, Edward. Meet my favorite clumsy patient, Bella." He stepped aside and my shocked face must have matched hers. "Bella, this is my son, Edward."

I took in her features fully. She still looked beautiful, although her t-shirt had some blood on it and she had a fairly nasty cut on her left palm. Her big brown eyes just bore right through me as she was as shocked to see me as I was of her.

"Hi, Edward," she said meekly as I saw her flush scarlet. I wanted to run my finger down her cheek to see how warm she was, but I held back. I felt my body leaning forward though, as if it was prepared to get close to her whether I liked it or not.

"Bella," I sighed. "What have you done to yourself?" Before she could answer, Carlisle spoke up.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked looking between us both. Bella simply nodded.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Carlisle, meet me dancing partner." I motioned back to Bella, the way Carlisle had motioned to her when I walked in the room.

"Oh," he said simply and then it all clicked for him. "Ohhhhhh!" It was my turn to simply nod.

_Yeah, surprise to us all!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whew! Two chapters in the same day. Hooray! I hope you enjoyed it. There's definitely more to come. Still more insight into Edward and Alice's past, more dancing, more Bella/Edward time…more more more!! Please keep reading and reviewing. It keeps me going!!_


	16. Chapter 16 Comfort

_I'm so sorry for this delay. It's been months, I know, and I feel awful!! Ugh! But I'm now married, so the wedding is behind me and I'm finally back in the swing of things at work, so I'm starting to finally get back on track for my story! So sorry again and I hope you like the next chapter!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own The Twilight Saga**_** or **_**DWTS**_**. **

**BPOV**

The drive was passing by quickly and yet, not fast enough at the same time. I hadn't slept well last night. After listening to Edward's message over and over again, I was running through everything that could possibly be in my head.

He had sounded so frustrated over the phone, not at all the confident performers I saw on a daily basis. It was comforting, seeing that he was just a normal guy under that beautiful exterior. And yet, I had seen that beautiful exterior crumble before my eyes last night, multiple times. I don't think he had realized it, but I could see that he was hurting, but from what, I didn't know.

All I felt was that I wanted to comfort him. For me, it didn't matter why he was upset, because it truly wasn't any of my business, but I know I didn't want to see Edward that way. He didn't deserve it.

I came upon a sign that said Forks was ten miles away. I had passed the entire four-hour drive thinking about Edwards. _How sad?_ I wished I could stop. It was something that I needed to get passed, but I didn't really want to. Sure, I wanted to keep him as a friend and get through this competition with both of us uninjured, but that was looking hopeless. I just hope he can still dance when this is all over.

Thinking of him did make me smile. I couldn't deny that I missed him. I did, very much and much more than I would really ever admit to, but it was true.

Forks was passing by me quickly as I finally reached the town line. The sleep one-stoplight town was just as small as I remembered. I hadn't been away long, but I hadn't visited recently either.

As I turned off of the main drag, I was able to see my former home come into view. It was a simple house but it had a lot of memories inside it. I wasn't surprised to see Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He would be at the station right now, keeping the citizens of Forks safe.

I quickly parked and stepped out into the light drizzle that screamed "Forks Weather", grabbed my bag and made my way to the house. When I unlocked the door and entered I had a flood of images flash through my head from when I rejoined Charlie and my last two years in high school. I never grew tired of coming home, although I never thought I would ever feel that way when I first arrived.

I continued up to my room to find it the way I had left it the last time I had visited. My high school items had been sorted through and whatever I deemed worthy enough to keep had filed or packed away on shelves and in drawers.

I could see my rough drafts and editing manuscripts from early copies of my books on my desk. I liked to come home when writing and under a deadline. I'm able to get away from the city and distractions. Charlie never hovers over me, so it's a comfortable and safe environment to work in.

As I placed my bag on the bed, I felt an earthquake erupt in my stomach. In my haste to leave this morning I didn't eat and never stopped during the drive here. Apparently my hunger finally caught up with me and was making itself known.

I began down the stairs and quickly lost my footing. I was halfway down the staircase when I managed to wrap my arm around the railing.

"Ugh," I moaned, wincing as I unwound my arm from the wood and looked at my bicep. "That's going to leave a mark. Lovely."

I finished my journey down to the bottom floor of the house slowly and cautiously. I made my way into the kitchen, taking in the yellow cabinets and mismatched chairs. In the center of the table sat a white piece of paper. As I picked it up, I recognized Charlie's scrawl:

_Hey Kiddo,_

_I was happy to get your phone call this morning. I'm glad you were able to come up earlier than you thought._

_Sorry I'm not here to welcome you home, but I'll see you this evening._

_Make yourself at home!_

_Dad_

I couldn't' help but smile as I read his note. I replaced it back on the time and headed to the fridge slightly worried of what I would find, or not find in the usual lack of food way Charlie typically lives in. I was stunned when I opened the door to find very little available space inside as it was taken up by edible looking food. _Ok, that's not normal._

Well, I wasn't going to knock the fact that Charlie had somehow finally learned to shop for decent food, although I was holding my verdict that he actually cooks it. I need proof of that crazy thought.

I decided on making a simple grilled cheese with sliced tomatoes. I pulled out everything I needed and set to work on my lunch. I found my mind wandering as I was washing the tomatoes in the sink. I was back to thinking about Edward. What was he doing right now? Had he and Alice made it back safely? I hadn't heard from him since last night and it was now noon. It was beginning to make me anxious, not knowing.

My thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in my left hand. Looking down, I was able to see why.

"Ow! Son of a…OW!!"

In my Edward-induced daze, I had moved over to the cutting board and began slicing up the tomato. Unfortunately, I sliced my palm as well, badly. My blood was mixing with the tomato juices on the board and the smell was starting to rise up to my nose.

I steadied myself as I grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it around my hand. I quickly tossed the cutting board and knife into the sink. I didn't want to leave a macabre looking scene here in the kitchen should Charlie find it. If he happened to come home to find my blood in the kitchen and me not here…well, that would be the last thing we would need. In my thoughts about this, I decided to write a quick note to Charlie on the same note he left me that said "Hospital. Enough said. Be back later."

Making it over to the stove, I ensured that everything was turned off. I didn't need the thoughts of fires plaguing me as well. I through the remainder of the food back into the refrigerator and took a look back at my hand. Red was beginning to seep through the light colored cloth. A feeling of lightheadedness swept over me and I grabbed my car keys from my picket and rushed out into the moist air.

It helped to clear my head as I locked the door and made it to the driver's side of the car. Once I started it up, I quickly rolled down the windows so I could keep my focus on the road and away from the smell of my own blood. There was no need to make matters worse by getting into an accident on the way to the hospital because I had passed out behind the wheel.

I arrived at the hospital without another incident and headed straight into the ER.

"Bella?! Bella Swan, is that you?!" Cindy, the receptionist, saw me as I entered. She took one look at wad around my hand and spoke again. "Good heavens, what in the world have you done to yourself this time?"

"Oh, you know," started to answer her, trying to sound casual. "I was just trying to slice my hand off." I lifted the wounded appendage so she could get a good look at the red slowly spreading. "Is Dr. Cullen in by any chance?"

I was hoping he would be. He was my favorite doctor here, and in fact my favorite that I've ever been treated by. He made me smile when I came into the ER, which was plenty of times. You could tell he truly cared about his patients, unlike some other doctors who would treat you and never utter a comforting word.

"I think he was getting off shortly, since I saw his son run by a few minutes ago, but he may still be in his office. Let me check." I smiled at Cindy as she picked up the phone and dialed, I assumed Dr. Cullen's extension.

"Dr. Cullen? It's Cindy at the front desk. I've got Bella Swan here with a deep wound on her hand. Could you see her?" Cindy waited patiently for his answer while my hand continued to throb. Her eyes perked up as she finished the call. "Ok, thank you Dr. Cullen."

She hung up the phone and smiled at me as she stepped out from behind the desk and ushered me down the hall and into a room. It wasn't five minutes after she left me that the blonde doctor walked through the door.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite accident prone patient!" The doctor greeted me with a smile that I willingly returned.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," I replied shyly.

"It's been a long time. Have you been keeping yourself healthy or is that really too much to ask?"

"I think you know the answer to that one." I blushed knowing how many times I had been to the ER in Seattle in the last year alone.

"Anyway," I continued. "Thank you for seeing me. I heard that you were at the end of your shift. I'm sorry to keep you here longer than you need to be. I'm sure you would rather spend some time with your family." I thought of his wife, a woman I had only ever seen in passing, who was probably waiting at home for him; and didn't Cindy mention his son coming in? I never knew he had a son, but I'm sure he would have been a looker, considering the attractiveness of the parents.

Unfortunately for me, thinking of attractiveness brought Edward back to the forefront of my mind. Dr. Cullen's voice brought me back to reality.

"Please don't worry about that. I'm happy that I'm here to get a chance to see you and help you on the road to recovery. Besides, my son will probably be joining us shortly, so you aren't really keeping me away from my family." I wanted to ask him more about his family, this _son_ who I never knew existed, but I didn't want to butt into his personal life. He cut me off before I anything could actually form in my mouth to ask.

"Now, let's see what the damage is." He began to unwrap the now blood-soaked towel from around my hand. As he continued, he asked the necessary questions: was I in pain? How much pain? But he immediately stopped once he saw the wound in the open. "My goodness, how did this happen?!" I tried to laugh nonchalantly as I looked away from the blood.

"I was being my typical clumsy self, as usual. I had just gotten in from the long drive and I was hungry, so I began to make lunch. I must have let my thoughts wander off on me and got careless with the knife. Sound like the usual for me, right Dr. Cullen?"

I looked as if he was going to answer my rhetorical question when the door opened suddenly. Dr. Cullen looked behind him to see who barged in on us but apparently he found recognition in whoever it was. However, what he said next through me for a loop.

"Ah, Edward. Meet my favorite clumsy patient, Bella." He stepped aside and showed me the man standing at the door. If it weren't for the constant pain in my left hand, I would have thought I was dreaming. _He _couldn't really be here, could he? "Bella, this is my son, Edward," Dr. Cullen continued.

My eyes widened at that comment. _Son?_ Edward was Dr. Cullen's son?! I was totally confused now. That would mean that Alice was the Cullen's daughter. Three different names in the same family. My head was spinning. And there was no way that Dr. Cullen and his wife were old enough to have children Edward and Alice's age.

Edward remained just as speechless as I did, but I decided I should probably speak now, and ask about all of this later.

"Hi, Edward." My voice sounded so timid and stupid. Was that the best I could do?

"Bella, what have you done to yourself?" He sounded so concerned and it warmed my heart. I wanted to explain that it looked much worse than it really was, but Dr. Cullen spoke, effectively cutting off my opportunity to calm Edward down.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked looking between Edward and me. I nodded dumbly not looking away from the green eyes in front of me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Carlisle," Edward started. _He called his dad by his first name?_ "Meet me dancing partner." I blushed, looking back to Dr. Cullen for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Oh," was all he said and then, he seemed to be processing new thoughts in regard to Edward's words. "Ohhhhhh!"

It was my turn to look between the two men in the room as I watched Edward nod his head slightly. They appeared to be having a conversation without speaking actually words and it was leaving me uncomfortably in the dark.

"Oh?" I voiced my question. I wanted to know what I was missing. Dr. Cullen snapped his focus back to me.

"Oh, Edward had mentioned his partner for the show, but I never made the connection. It really is a small world, isn't it?" He was still casting glances over at Edward while he spoke. _Had they talked about me before?_

"Anyway, let's get this hand taken care of. I dare say you will indeed need it."

I winced as Dr. Cullen moved my hand onto his mobile tray. Once he had set it, he wandered around the room to grab everything he needed. I felt Edward's presence next to me and I saw him standing to my right looking down at me, worry etched on his face.

"Are you ok?" His voice was just above a whisper.

"I've had worse. I'll be fine, I promise." I couldn't help smiling at him and his closeness.

"You really need to take better care of yourself. I heard you say that you weren't paying attention when you cut yourself. What in the world were you thinking about that would be more important than knife safety, particularly with your back luck?"

"Um…I….well…." I felt myself blush as I looked into his eyes. I felt that I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him that he had been the real reason. I felt a sharp pinch into my hand and I gasped loudly. I looked to my left to see Dr. Cullen injecting a needle into my cut. I had to squeeze my eyed shut and tried to block out the pain. My good hand reached out and grabbed whatever I could find tightly.

"I'm sorry about this Bella," Dr. Cullen's soothing voice came through muddled slightly through my ringing ears. "I know you don't like needles, but I'm going to have to stitch you up. This will numb your hand in a minute."

I just nodded in the direction of his voice, not trusting myself to open my eyes just yet.

"Bella…" Edward called out to me. I tilted my head in his direction, but again kept my eyes shut. I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or because I knew I would get lost in his eyes once more. "Um, Bella…you're kind of cutting of my circulation."

My eyes popped open and met his. He looked down and I followed his gaze, noticing that I had grabbed his forearm tightly. I quickly released him and retracted my arm but my hand was shaking and I needed to do something with it. Edward sensed my obvious discomfort.

"You didn't need to let go," and he reached down and clasped my cold, clammy hand in his large, warm one. "Squeeze all you want," he said with a large smile, as if this made his day. _It's certainly making mine better._

I looked away, feeling brave know that our hands were entwined. I glanced over at Dr. Cullen and saw him pause in the middle of a stitch to look at my hand in Edward's. Just as quickly as he had stopped, he picked back up again, but I could swear I saw a small smile on his face now.

"So, did you get my message last night?" I was shaken from my thoughts again but Edward.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Edward, for checking on me. It was very sweet of you to do so. I'm sorry I never returned your call. I meant to this morning, but I ended up getting on the road early, and with driving, I…"

"Bella, it's ok," he said, cutting me off. "I'm glad you got here this morning. It's, uh, nice knowing that you made it here safely…driving, anyway." He squeezed my uninjured hand to show a sign of caring and comfort that pretty much set my heart into double time.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and I almost wanted to smack him for interrupting. _Almost_. It didn't look like he wanted to interrupt either, which caught me off guard.

"You're all set," he said in a smooth voice and I looked down at my newly bandaged hand. Edward had taken my mind off of my injury for a few moments, those swift moments that Dr. Cullen needed, and I was truly grateful.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Again." How many times would I end up in this hospital, with this wonderful doctor sticking me up over and over again?

"You are very welcome, and you may as well call me Carlisle. You aren't a little girl anymore and as you are now Edward's new dance partner, hopefully I'll see you again soon and in a more casual setting," he finished while motioning at the white hospital walls surrounding us.

"It may get some getting used to, but thank you….Carlisle." Saying his first name felt so intimate and awkward at the same time. Here was a man who watched out for my well being while I was in school, but he was also Edward's father…weird. He smiled at me genuinely and then turned his gaze onto Edward.

"Edward, I know we were going to grab some lunch and catch up, but I'm going to ask that you make sure Bella gets back to her father's house safely." I had to interrupt.

"Oh, no…Edward doesn't need to do that. I can just…" but I couldn't finish my statement as both Carlisle and Edward held up a hand to stop my chattering. Carlisle continued speaking as if I never began.

"I insist Bella." He looked away from me again and back to Edward. "Besides, maybe the two of you could grab some food, since Bella's lunch was cut short by bloodshed." I blushed while the two men chuckled.

_Lovely_.

With one last smile to me and a knowing nod to Edward, Carlisle was out the door and probably on his way home to his wife. This left Edward and I alone in a hospital room.

"So," I started, not really knowing what to do or say now. "I'm going to head out to my car…which is in the parking lot out front…so…"

"Mine is too," Edward interjected. "We can get out of here and I can follow you home if you would like, or did you want to grab some food while we were out?"

"I am hungry, but I've still got some food at home that I was working on before…" I shivered, remembering the pain and all of the blood. "It's nothing much, but you are welcome to join me." I kept my eyes down. I didn't really think he would take me up on my offer. I know Carlisle meant well, suggesting we eat together, but really that would be a little too much to hope for.

"I would love to." I quickly looked up to see Edward's piercing stare as he looked me in the eye. _He said yes? Really?!_

He opened the door for me and led me out of the hospital room. We walked silently down the empty corridors. I occasionally looked at his face from the corner of my eye and almost every time I was caught because he was doing the same thing. I felt like I was back in middle school and I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up at the thought.

We past Cindy, who was still at her post at the receptionist desk, and her eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared. She met my eyes and gave me a _huge_ smile followed by a wink. I quickly looked away, trying to keep my cheeks covered by my hair. I knew I was blushing and I didn't need all of the hospital to notice. I glanced at Edward out of my peripheral and saw a crooked grin on his face. I had a feeling he saw the wink as well. _Color me more embarrassed._

We reached the sliding glass doors and the light mist in the air hit my face once more, though this time it was rather refreshing. I closed my eyes and allowed the moisture in the air to help cool down the burning in my cheeks.

I opened my eyes to find that I had stopped once I reached the parking lot while Edward had walked a few feet in front of me and turned back. I looked into his green glass eyes and felt as if he were searching my soul.

"Are you ready?" It was such a simple question but it seemed to ask something much deeper. _But what?_

"Um…yes. I'm assuming you need to follow me?"

"You would think in such a small town that I would know where everyone lived, particularly the police chief, but I can honestly say that I don't. So, yes, I will be following you, if you don't mind."

I shook my head and headed towards where I had parked. I heard a gasp behind me. I swung around to see Edward with a look of disbelief on his pretty face.

"What is it? Are you ok?!" I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Did he finally realize what a mess I was? Like an epiphany?!

"Please tell me that _thing_ is not your car?" I followed his line of sight and saw that he had indeed spotted my vehicle.

I owned a bulbous red rusty truck, and she meant the world to me. It had been a gift from Charlie when I moved to Forks in high school…a welcome home present…and I had never been so happy to receive a gift in my life. Sure, she wasn't much to look at on the outside, but she got me from place to place. She had character, and what was more, she was sturdy; just what I needed.

"Yes, that's my truck," I said simply. I usually got this reaction when people first glanced at my baby. "What's it to you?"

"Bella, driving _that_ can't be safe!" I was really tired of the word _that_.

"My truck works perfectly well thank you very much and she is plenty safe!"

"It looks like it's going to give up the ghost any minute! Please tell me you didn't drive from Seattle to here in it! It could have died on the road and you could have been stranded. Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you?" Edward was beginning to push my buttons, and not in a good way.

"For your information, my truck has been fully worked over. She may look rustic on the exterior, but I assure you, she's brand new on the inside, complete with a new engine, fuel pumps, shocks; the works. So, back off mister!" I had made my way over to Edward during my speech; I began poking him in the chest to emphasize each point about my truck. I was practically in his face. I didn't mean to get so heated, but apparently it couldn't be helped. The shock on his face was very visible, but it melted away leaving a crooked grin on his face that melted _me_.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said while still smiling. "I didn't mean to offend you, but you have to admit, it _really_ doesn't look that safe. I can't help but worry for you in it," he said softly and I melted more. I needed to pull myself together and not get sucked in.

"Well, didn't anyone ever teach you that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?" I spoke stiffly, trying to not let him get to me.

"Yes, and I'm seeing that it's not only true about your truck, but you as well," he finished and he walked away. _He walked away! Shit!_

"Wait! Where are you going?!" I panicked. I didn't mean to push him away.

"Well, if you want to eat anytime soon, and believe me I do because I'm getting hungry, I need to get my car, and it's this way. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you back here and you can lead the way," he shouted over his shoulder. Well, humph. I wanted to find out what he had meant about not judging _me_ by my _cover_ but apparently that conversation was over…for now.

I turned away from his retreating figure and made my way to my truck, unlocking the door and hoisting myself into the driver's seat, which by the way is rather difficult when one of your hands is out of commission.

By the time I got settled in my car, I saw a flash of silver stop just to the left of my front bumper. Looking up I saw Edward's face through his car's window. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner_. One of his slender hands gestured for me to pull out and I gave him the best glare I could muster, which apparently just made him laugh.

The ride was short and before I knew it we were pulling into Charlie's driveway. I was finishing shutting down my truck when Edward was at my door extending a hand to me to help me out. _Damn he was fast_. I turned slightly in my seat to give him my right and unwrapped hand but he apparently had other plans as he grabbed my waist and lifted me from the truck and placed me on the ground in front of him.

I could feel my cheeks start to burn again. He was much stronger than he looked. I could feel his muscles in his chest and arms flex under his thin shirt as my body was pressed against his. _Ugh!_ _Down girl!_ I didn't want to untangle myself from his arms, but I knew I would have to at some point.

"Th-thank you." Great. Stuttering. Nice Bella.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. I was lost in his eyes. I shouldn't have been, but there I was, outside my father's house, in the arms of my dance partner, the most gorgeous man in the universe. I couldn't help but bite my lip and I noticed his eyes glance down at my mouth. I countered by looking at his own.

I felt a surge of electricity flow throughout me. I couldn't figure out what was going on or where the feeling was coming from, but it wouldn't stop and I knew that I didn't want it to. It felt so strong and new.

But it was too good to last. A loud gurgle erupted from my stomach and I looked down, stunned that it really came from me. Unfortunately, Edward looked down as well and due to the sheer closeness of our bodies, we bumped heads: hard. A shot of blinding white pain flashed quickly in front of my eyes and I grabbed the offending spot on my forehead in an attempt to rub the pain away.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward. I opened one of my eyes to see him in a similar position as me, hand to head with a slight wince on his face.

"I'm fine," I breathed out, still rubbing.

"Let me take a look," he said as he pulled my hand away. I felt his cool hands upon my face and forehead, inspecting the bump that I could feel forming. "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry. I knew I had a hard head, but damn. You're already getting a knot from the head-butt I gave you."

He was berating himself, that much was certain. He didn't need to feel guilty.

"Hey, it's fine, really. I've had worse." I raised my left hand to remind him of what I could do all by myself.

"Yeah, I guess." He didn't seem convinced but he continued anyway. "Can I try something? It was something my mom always did when Alice or I got hurt and it seemed to help."

He looked into my eyes as he asked permission and I nodded, trusting him completely. He could have told me to go rob a bank because it would get my mind off of the pain and I probably would have done it. He looked back up at the knot and leaned in slowly, just as he had done at the airport, and he kissed me on the forehead. It was a feather-light touch, so as to not add pressure on the injured spot, but it felt amazing.

When he pulled away, I felt so far away from him, even though I was technically still in his arms. It wasn't close enough but I couldn't bring myself to step closer to him.

"Better?" His eyes were darker than I had seen them, but we were in the cloudy Pacific Northwest. Without the sun, I'm sure all eyes were darker than usual.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He grinned at me and I felt lighter. I finally found my voice as I smiled back at him.

"Why don't we head instead before my stomach makes itself known and we have a repeat of your head-butting," I teased. I pulled out of his arms fully and moved around him shutting the door to my truck and making my way up the front steps of the house. I was working on the door lock when I felt his presence behind me and I felt warm again. This was getting bad, worse actually.

I put those thoughts aside and unlocked the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Again, I apologize for the length of time between updates. But the next chapters are in the works and I'd to love to hear what you think or what you'd like to see happen! More dancing, more angst, etc! Please review!!_


	17. Chapter 17 Let Go

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It took forever to write, but this one went very quickly and I really enjoyed it! I hope you like it too!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TWILIGHT or DWTS.**_

**EPOV**

I followed behind Bella into her old house, my lips still burning again from the kiss to her forehead. It's seemed to be my thing with her, first at the airport and now here, in front of her father's house: the chief of police. _Oh hell_. What am I getting myself into?!

Bella continued walking into the house leaving the door open for me, so I closed it securely behind me. When I turned I saw a well loved home. Sure, things were a little in disarray and disrepair, but it was lived in and comfortable. You could also tell that it was a man's home. It didn't have feminine touches anywhere. I had a feeling that when Bella moved back, she didn't do much to change the ambiance. I began wondering what her room must have looked like. _Not that you would ever get the chance to see that, right Edward?_

I heard noises coming just up to my left and I walked towards them. As soon as I left the dark and masculine entryway, I entered into a room filled with sun. Well, not really, but it was a much brighter room with sun-colored cabinets. I couldn't help but feel cheerful as I entered, but that could have just been due to Bella's presence. I could see her moving things from the counters, rearranging items, moving to the fridge, back to the sink, etc. It was slightly maddening and against the calm and peaceful vibe of the kitchen's look.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

She stopped what she was doing and spun around so fast that she looked as though she would end up dizzy from it. Had she really forgotten that I was here with her? _What impression you've made Ed._

"Well, I didn't exactly get a chance to _really_ tidy up when I rushed out of here earlier, and I certainly didn't think I'd be having company, so I'm just trying to clean things up a little." That beautiful blush was back on her skin as she spoke. She was flustered and embarrassed and I thought she was the cutest thing in the world. _Down boy!_ I had to take a deep breath. This was getting out of control quickly. I needed to pull back and reassess the situation and what I wanted from it.

Oh hell if I really knew what I wanted…besides Bella.

I walked forward to Bella and held her shoulders to she wouldn't go back to flitting about the room.

"It's fine. Really. Besides, what's the point in cleaning _everything_ when we'll have to go back and redo _everything_ once lunch is over?" I seemed to have gotten her there. The kitchen wasn't spotless but it certainly wasn't dirty. There were about two items in the sink, but we'd be adding to it shortly. And why would we want to put things like plates away when we would be using them? I was trying to be practical.

"Um, I guess you're right. Sorry," she said sheepishly. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. She needed to relax. Her stomach growled again and we both cracked up. That helped.

"So, what is for lunch? I don't want your stomach to implode, so we best be putting some sustenance in there," I teased while poking her lightly. She jumped quickly away from me and shielded her stomach. _Ticklish?_ I'll file that tidbit away for another time.

"Well, I was making grilled cheese with tomatoes before…so I have everything ready for that, if that's ok with you?"

"Sounds great, but how about I cut those tomatoes?" I wasn't going to allow her to use a knife in front of me for a long time, just to be safe. I didn't want her to lose any digits.

She just smiled and nodded, pointing over to the knife block to choose my weapon. When I returned back to her she had placed a cutting board and a fresh-looking tomato on the counter. I watched as she found bread, cheese and butter from the fridge and brought it beside me before leaving again. I realized she was preheating a pan on the stove. I turned to the red 'fruit' in front of me and began to slice away.

I felt Bella coming up behind me before I saw her. I just _knew_ she was near me. I felt the electricity in the air when she was near me now. I wondered if that would ever go away.

She saddled up to the counter beside me and silently began buttering one side of each piece of bread. Even with the bandaged hand, she worked easily and very comfortably in the kitchen. Sure, it was just buttering bread for grilled cheese, but she looked relaxed. I took pleasure in sharing this with her. Who knows when I'd be able to do this with her again.

I finished the slices as the same time as she was ready with the bread. I followed her over to the pan and watched as she began to assemble the sandwiches.

"Tomatoes?" Turning to me, she asked for the cutting board, and turned back to the stove. When she was finished, I snuck the cutting board back from her and headed over to the sink. Placing everything in there with a splash of soap, I turned on the water and found the stopper on the window ledge in front of me using it to plug up the drain and allowing the tub to fill with water.

"Edward? Can you get two plates from the dish drain next to you and bring them over?"

I did as Bella asked and brought two plates over just as she was pulling the golden sandwiches from the hot pan. They looked great, as simple as they were, and I couldn't wait to sit down with one.

Leaving the pan on the stove to cool, Bella motioned for me to take a seat at the table behind me, so I took our plates and set them down. I watched her walk to over to the fridge and put away the remaining bread, butter and cheese. She pulled out a can of soda, silently asking if I would like one, to which I nodded and she pulled out another to match.

I realized that very few words had been uttered during the entire cooking process, but we really didn't need them. I felt so attuned to Bella. Maybe a little too tuned in, but I couldn't help it. Everything about her drew me in and I couldn't shut it off, even if I wanted to. But I didn't.

Bella joined me at the table with the two sodas, but I stayed standing until she was fully seated. I took my seat and dug in. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped me as I bit into the sandwich. A small giggle next to me reminded me that I needed to thank the cook.

"This is great, Bella."

"Oh, you know…grilled cheese is such a hard dish to master," she said so seriously that I almost snorted the soda from my nose. I recovered but just barely. That would have burned so badly. I hadn't done that since I was a kid and I wasn't aiming to do it again. "But, I really think the tomatoes make the sandwich. You were probably right in cutting them yourself."

"Yeah," I countered. "Less _Sweeney Todd _that way."

Bella took a beat then busted out laughing and her laugh was so contagious that it was easy to join in. I felt so light, lighter than I had felt in years. I almost remembered what it felt like to really laugh again. Though I didn't want to admit that Alice was right, Bella really was _good_ for me. She helped me remember what I had been like before…

Maybe I could talk to Bella, about what happened. Maybe it would do me a lot of good. I know Bella wanted to know, but she also wanted me to go at my own pace. Maybe stepping up and taking this leap was healthy for me. I wanted to keep Bella in my life somehow and I couldn't help thinking that if all I could take was friendship, so be it. Friends talked to each other and I really could see us being friends for a long time. I just wished we could be more as well. _One step at a time Edward._

We finished off our sandwiches with the occasional chuckle and I took Bella's plate for her when she was done. Standing up, I made my way to the sink for the purpose of dishwashing, but I heard the scrapping of a chair against the floor and a small warm hand grip my bicep lightly.

"Edward," the voice said, giving me the chills as it reached my core. "You don't need to do that."

"But, you can't do it," pointing out that she had a bandaged left hand. "So, please let me, as a thank you for letting me join you for lunch." I could see she was mulling it over and seemed resigned to my decision.

"Fine, but hand me the dishes when you're done and I'll at least dry them." I could her mumbling under her breath, something about me being stubborn and being a guest. I smiled inwardly to myself. She was a little tiger kitten: small fragile exterior that had a temper and the desire to take on the world. Adorable.

With so few things to wash, including what was already in the sink, it wasn't long before I was handing Bella the final dish. I knew my time with her was logically coming to an end. She would have work do, like she had mentioned on the plane, and I would go home and try to stay away from her the rest of the weekend. I was starting to sound stalkerish. Not good.

"Bella, I…"

"Edward…"

We both stopped quickly, realizing we had begun to speak at the same time.

"You first," I said with what was probably a sheepish grin on my face. I'm not sure what exactly I was going to say, but I'm sure it would have been too soon and too embarrassing to be saying at the present time.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to thank you," Bella started to say as the blush crept back into her cheeks. "You were such a help to me in the hospital earlier and making sure I got home safely. You really didn't have to, but it was really…nice. So, thank you, I guess."

"You're very welcome."

Silence.

I could hear the wind rustling through the trees outside. I could hear creaking throughout the wooden floors in the house. I could even hear Bella's breathing. But neither one of would speak. I needed to end the silence. Apparently she had the same idea…again.

"Hey…"

"You know…

Bella's giggle echoed slightly in the kitchen and it filled my heart.

"You first this time," she said. I guess I wasn't getting out of putting my foot in my mouth this time. _Think of something intelligent…_

"Um, how's your hand?" _Not awful._

"Oh, it's ok. I think the painkiller your father injected me with is starting to wear off though." I winced slightly when she said _father_ but I didn't want to dwell.

"And your head?" I still felt awful about that. I know we were both at fault for the head bump, but apparently I've got a forehead of steel compared to her porcelain one. She raised her hand to her head as if she had forgotten it was there. She cringed when her finger came in contact with the goose egg I had given her and it felt like I had been punched in the gut. _I_ did that to her.

"Um, still tender. I think I'm going to run upstairs to get some aspirin. I'll be right back." And with that she turned to head upstairs.

I could only nod at her, even though she was no longer looking at me. If I opened my mouth, I probably would have reintroduced my lunch. I was such an ass! I hurt her. I promised that I would look out for her, protect her, and I turned around and hurt her. No, not on purpose, but it didn't lessen the blow. I needed to get out of here, away from her. I shouldn't be in her life. I shouldn't be her partner in this competition. I was in over my head. I was falling in love with the wonderful woman and I was causing her pain.

"Edward." Bella's voice floated down to me from the stairs and I looked up, realizing I had moved towards the door but she remained on the steps. "Please don't go."

I took a breath. Her eyes were drawing me in and I found myself walking back to her.

"I promise." I meant it. I wouldn't leave unless she ordered me away. I couldn't run from her. I wouldn't survive without her in my life in some capacity. _Damn Edward, that's a little melodramatic, don't you think?_

With a whisp of a smile, she turned and headed upstairs, leaving me alone in the entry way. I wandered through the small house. It wasn't like I would get lost. I found myself in the living room where there was a well worn recliner, a small wooden coffee table covered in fishing magazines and tv guides, and a mantle full of pictures.

Upon further inspection, the pictures were all of Bella at varying stages of her life. There was one of a much younger Chief Swan than I had ever seen holding a small bundle in his unsteady looking arms. There was a picture of probably a three-year old Bella cringing away from a fish that her father was holding. The school pictures jumped from year to year but there wasn't another true snapshot of Bella outside of a photographer's lens until Bella looked to be in high school. She was gorgeous and so unaware of it. You could just tell in the way she carried herself. In this picture she looked carefree in front of that monstrosity that she called a truck.

I followed pictures and framed newspaper clippings off the mantle and up on the wall. All of Bella's college and publishing accomplishments. It was obvious that her father was so proud of her. I wouldn't doubt that his office boasted a lot of the same things, not that I was keen on seeing his office anytime soon to prove myself right.

"Charlie clipped out everything he could find when my first book was published." I nearly jumped out of my skin and clutched my chest. I never heard her coming back down.

Bella's hand rubbed my back while she asked if I was alright. I just shook my head in an affirmative motion while I restarted my heart. The heat from her hand relaxed my muscles from their tense state and I never wanted her to stop touching me, but I knew it wouldn't last forever as she removed her hand.

"He's proud of you. Even I can see that." She nodded glumly.

"I know and I love him for it, but I just wished he would let me do something for him in appreciation of everything he's ever done for me." I looked at her questioning what she was talking about. She took a breath and continued.

"He's been a good father, even if he didn't know how to be one at times. He had been on his own for so long when my mom left with me that it was a bit of a wake up call for him when I returned. But, he filled the role well: giving me the space I needed as a teenager but still looking after me as a father should. He would change my tires when they were worn down when it was getting icy, make sure my homework was done, pick me up from the hospital when I had hurt myself time and time again.

"But now that I'm on my own and making a decent living for myself, I want to pay him back for being there. I want to get him a new house, but he won't accept it. He doesn't want me 'wasting' my money, but honestly, it's not about the money. He won't ever leave this house. He still hasn't moved on from my mother. They bought this house together when they were pregnant with me."

Understanding started to fill me as I realized what she was talking about.

"When my mother left, my father never recovered, and I never pushed for him to, but now…" She faltered. Then she swallowed thickly and continued. "She's moved on, but he can't do it. I don't want him to go off and date random women, but I want him to forget the past and move beyond it. I think letting go of this house might help…but what do I know."

Bella's head was down and I could hear her sniffling. I couldn't have that. I reach under her chin and raised it so her eyes would meet mine.

"Bella, you can't force your father to move on, but I think it's wonderful that you want him to. It shows how much you care for him, but this is something he has to do on his own when he's ready and maybe he never will be." She gave a sob. "Hey now, no crying. You are a great daughter for wanting what's best for both of your parents but you can't please everyone."

Tears welled up in her eyes again and I could tell that they were a long time coming. This had been bottled up in her tiny body for some time and the floodgates were about to be released. I was a masochist, so I quickly pulled her into me and held her tightly against my chest as she cried out everything.

I gently rubbed her back and whispered comforting words, hoping both would help. She grew quiet slowly and her breathing was becoming steady again. The grip she had on the back of my shirt loosened slightly, but she didn't let go. I grinned while my chin was on top of her head. I got her back in my arms and my heart soared. Sure, I didn't want her upset, but I got her back in my arms.

"Oh geez, Edward, I'm so sorry," she blubbered out trying to escape my grasp. "I didn't mean to let go like that. You didn't need to hear all it that craziness and gosh, I cried all over you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." I gently pulled her face into my hands and had her look me in the eyes again. "It's fine. Really. You needed to have a good cry so you did. No harm done. Do you feel better?"

"Actually, yes. Thank you, for listening, being a shoulder to cry on…literally. I really appreciate it." Her blush was a brilliant magenta. She was so embarrassed and some was a residual side effect from the flushed crying session.

"Good," and I was lost again in her eyes. They were waterlogged and slightly red but still beautiful. She was beautiful. Before I realized it, I was drawing her face in to mine. I wasn't going to stop. I had to kiss her and I was fully admitting it. I wasn't going to stop unless she stopped me but she wasn't resisting. I stared at her lips and she stared at mine. I was a few inches away from my goal and I could feel my heart throbbing against my chest so hard that I thought my ribs my hurt later.

_RING_

Bella and I jumped back from each other so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. I couldn't figure out where the noise had come from.

_RING_

I looked around and found the offending noise coming from my pocket. My phone. I would kill whoever it was.

Alice.

She would _so_ get it later and not even Jasper would be able to stop me, no matter how much he loved my sister.

"What?" I barked into the phone. I was livid.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" The damn pixie was psychic, I swear. Not that it matter, because I would still be killing her later.

"YES!" I yelled back.

"_Oooh, testy. Must have been something good."_ She had the audacity to laugh.

"Alice, give me one good reason not to…" she interrupted me.

"_You promised to help me with Mike this weekend. Now, I've been fairly patient here at the house waiting for you, but no more buster. You said you would be here, so I don't care what you do to get yourself here, but you get here and soon!"_

Ugh! I had a right mind to go back on my word after what she had just pulled, but I knew I promised her. I looked back over at Bella and she had gone back to looking at the pictures on the mantle. I didn't want to leave her, but Alice would never let me hear the end of this if I backed out on her…even after I slaughtered her.

"_Yes, Edward. You can bring Bella too."_ How the hell does she do that?! _"Besides, it might help her as well. Now get your butt home!!"_ And with that she hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Bella asked from across the room. I just looked up and smiled at her while I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah. That was Alice. I actually have to go back," and with those words I thought I saw her eyes lose some of their luster. "I don't want to, but I promised her prior to even agreeing to this trip that I would help her with Mike, her partner."

"Oh…that makes sense. Well, thank you again for looking out for me this afternoon. You'd better get going. I'm sure Alice is a handful when she wants something," she said with a half-hearted laugh. She was sending me away. _Damn Alice!_

I nodded glumly and started to show myself to the door and then remembered Alice's set of words to me.

"Bella, why don't you come with me? You can see Alice again, which I'm sure she'd love, and you can watch and hang out…and give me a reason for not killing my sister for roping me into this." I pleaded with her to say yes. I wanted to show her where I grew up the latter half of my life.

She seemed to think it over but hesitated on giving me an answer. I knew it was make or break time and I wasn't thrilled that it was taking so long. My insides were churning. I felt like I had asked the most popular girl in school to the prom and I was just a lowly nerd. I lost all of my self-confidence and the only way I would get it back was if she said yes. She had to say yes…

"I would love to Edward, but I probably so get to work on the editing I need to do this weekend. I've gotten so far behind and I'm sure you really don't need me there to just take up space and get in the way."

Well, there it went; my self-confidence just went out the window. I was crestfallen. I had been turned down and I felt so lost. I wanted Bella to be with me, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. Just thought I'd ask, but you can still come if you change your mind, ok?" I knew she wouldn't change her mind, but I needed to sound and feel a little more desperate than I already felt.

She nodded. That was it. She was going to stay and work and be fine without me while I suffered with the energizer bunny and the witless wonder. _I loved my life. Why did I do this again?_

I finished the distance to the door and placed my hand on the knob and looked back at Bella one more time. It would probably be the last time I would see her before Monday's rehearsal back in California. She hadn't moved. I let out a small sigh, opened the door and stepped out onto her porch, securely shutting the door behind me.

I just stood there. I didn't move for probably a minute. I was grateful the Chief didn't have a windowed door so Bella couldn't see me still standing there.. She had said no. Of course, deep down I knew she would always end up saying no to me. Better for something small like this instead of waiting until later on, when I would hope to ask her to dinner or on a date or to marry me. _Oh hell, Edward…get a grip!_

When my brain started to function again, I started down the small set of steps to the driveway. I fumbled for my keys and ended up at the car, looking back once more at the front door, willing it to open, and then unlocking and stepping inside the car.

I hit my steering wheel hard with my forehead as I tried to remove her face from my brain, looking at me with what had to be pity. No matter how many times I hit my head, her image wouldn't leave it and as much as it hurt to start thinking about how she and I would probably never be, I didn't want to lose her.

Turning on the car I thought I heard a yell. I couldn't figure out what the sound could have been as I checked my cd player and found it off. I heard a door slam and looked up. Bella. She was yelling for me. She was yelling for _me_! She came barreling out of the house and I immediately jumped out of the car.

"Bella?!" Was she hurt? Did I forget something? I couldn't get my hopes up for anything more.

She practically jumped of the front porch steps and I saw her start to lose her balance as she landed. Running forward I grabbed her before she hit the ground and held her close to me. I quickly pulled her back from me slightly so I could examine her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I promise. I just…changed my mind." Her smile lit up her whole face.

"About what?" Her smile was catching and I held my breath as she answered my question.

"I'm coming with you," she said simply.

I think I could die a happy man right now…she said _yes_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked this chapter. It's a shorter one but I'm working on a fairly lengthy Bella chapter next, with Alice, Mike, Esme, Carlisle and Edward revealing some history about himself. Stay tuned and please review!!!!!_


	18. Chapter 18 Burst My Bubble

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! Things have been crazy and to be honest, I keep getting sucked into other fanfics and I'm not focusing on my own!! Hopefully this extra long chapter will help! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me for those of you who have been, even during the long hiatuses. And without further ado, chapter 18!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Twilight **__or __**DWTS**__. _

**BPOV**

"_I'm coming with you."_

I felt like I had just won a prize just because he asked me to join him. The fact that he wanted to continue to spend time with me was almost too much. I can't believe I had basically turned him down a few seconds before.

Yes, it was true that I needed to edit some things that I had indeed been putting off, but it wasn't like the world would end if I put it off just a little bit more.

I only had four weeks (now three) with Edward at the minimum, so I needed to make the most of our time together. Who knows what would happen (or more likely what wouldn't happen) between us, but I would take my chances for once in my life.

I had an epiphany while I was in the house once Edward had stepped outside to leave. I had this one shot to live fully while doing something outside of my comfort zone and by some cosmic force, I had Edward along with me for the ride.

I had no doubt that it would be one hell of a bumpy ride, but I was planning to hold on for dear life and do my damndest to succeed. I would make Edward proud, even if I broke every bone in my body.

My epiphany also involved my feelings for Edward. He had looked defeated when I mentioned needing to work. I didn't want to see that look on his face and I certainly didn't want to be the cause of it. I needed to try to make my feelings known and make the effort. At least I can come off as friendly, so I could walk away with what I hope would be a new and amazing friendship.

But it felt like there was more to be had. I could have sworn we were about to kiss before Alice had called and interrupted the moment. It was that hope and that wish for it to be true that I was going to continue to put myself out there, because if I didn't try, I'll never know.

So here I was in Edward's arms once more due to my clumsiness, and taking my first step towards what will hopefully be a new me; a new Bella.

Edward was smiling down at me and I felt that no matter what happened it would be worth it. He made me forget the world around me the way reading and writing would. It was magical to find that feeling with another human being; a real human being and not just a character in a story.

"So," he began and I felt myself melt with just that one word. His voice was smooth and sweet like honey and I was drawn into him more. "You're really coming with me?"

I didn't like the doubt that was evident in his voice so I smiled as wide as I could, knowing he was my reason for changing my mind and nodded.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," I said with a smirk and small roll of my eyes to tease him.

His smile reached from ear to ear as he gave me a huge hug. I was shocked but I quickly relaxed as I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Well then, would you like to lock your door or does the Chief usually keep his front door wide open?"

I spun around as much as I could in his grip to see that I had indeed left the door open in my haste to get to Edward before he left me. _Smart ass_. The sad part was that it only made me like him more.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I ran back up the steps and into the house to leave Charlie a note. I didn't know when I'd be back and I didn't want him to think something had happened to me, because as the police chief and a father, he would probably think the worst.

I quickly jotted down that I would be over at the Cullen's if he needed me and that I would explain everything when I got back later that evening. Quickly finishing the note with an 'I love you' and my name, I left it on the kitchen table, grabbed my keys and headed back out the door.

I saw Edward leaning against his car while he waited for me to lock up. He looked so casual and yet so regal against his Volvo all at the same time. I didn't know how he did it. I envied him for the way he carried himself and hoped that he would be able to teach me a little of that in the next few weeks.

"Should I follow you?" I asked pointing to my truck.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll drive us there and drop you back off tonight. Even following someone, the house can be difficult to find." And with that he met me on the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me.

_Such a gentleman…_

We drove east out of Forks, across the river and headed into a heavily forested area. Having always driven to and from Forks from the southwest (yes, weird I know, since Seattle more to the northeast of the tiny town), I had never been out this way before. I had always thought there wasn't anything _past_ Forks.

It was beautiful out here. There was a tranquil peace and openness to the lush grounds. You felt that you were a part of nature. Everything felt so serene, but that could have been due to the classical CD Edward had playing in the background. I couldn't be sure.

We didn't say anything during the ride. I was too busy taking in the lush greenery that I once hated. I think Edward was getting a kick out of my intensity to all that was outside his vehicle. But the silence between us was never uncomfortable. It was like a blanket. I felt warm and safe and it was like we had been around each other for years rather than days.

We turned off the road into a hidden driveway that Edward was right about: I still would have missed it even if I was following him.

After what felt like a mile of driving straight into the woods, a beautiful white mansion made it way into view. It looked to be three stories tall with walls of windows. It was gorgeous and made Charlie's house look like a shack. _Damn._

"This is your house?" I was dumfounded. My confidence faltered slightly.

"Not mine personally," he said with a smirk, "but yes, when we moved from Chicago, we came here."

"Whoa." _So verbose Bella. Nice._

Edward pulled in front of the house and parked, stopping the engine. He quickly got out and opened my door for me before I had time to register what was happening. Offering his hand, he helped me out and led me up his front steps.

Once I stepped inside, I couldn't help noticing how open and uncluttered it was and yet it felt so warm and welcoming.

"Edward? Is that you?" A female voice called out and the caramel haired woman from the airport stepped out from around the corner and joined us in the entry way.

She smiled when she saw Edward, but smiled even bigger when she looked at me and down and my hand that was still in Edward's left. I hadn't realized we were still holding hands…_awkward_.

"You must be Bella," she said and I nodded. "I'm Esme. It's so nice to finally meet you."

I let go of Edward's hand reluctantly and stepped forward to shake Esme's, but she took me by surprise when she pulled me into a hug very similar to the one I saw her in with Alice at Sea-Tac.

"How's your hand?" she asked, lifting my left arm to examine the bandaging.

"Oh, its fine, thanks to your husband."

"Carlisle explained things to me when he returned home without Edward. I'm glad you are alright and it was nothing serious."

"Speaking of Carlisle," Edward piped in. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, taking a nap. He was exhausted when he came home." If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was blushing, which means…_oh my. Go Dr. and Mrs. Cullen!_

I looked back at Edward to confirm my suspicions and he had a look that bordered on revulsion and amusement. _I was right!_

"Anyway, I'll go and wake him before dinner," she said quickly before turning to me and continuing. "You are more than welcome to join us if you would like Bella. Mike will be here as well since he's staying with us for the remainder of the weekend."

"Thank you, Esme. That is very gracious of you, but I should probably head home to see my father for dinner. I haven't seen him yet since he was already at the station when I got here this morning." I could see Edward with a look of disappointment but resigned to my decision.

"Well, you are welcome if you change your mind." Esme was such a sweet and loving woman. "So, Edward," she continued turning to face him. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to show Bella around and then I guess I need to go out and assist the pixie with her partner." He made a face and I tried to hide my smile.

"Edward Anthony, you promised your sister that you would help her, so you march your butt out to the studio as soon as you've shown Bella around. And you better do it with a smile on your face! " Whoa. Note to self: don't cross Esme.

"Yes ma'am." Edward looked like a lost little boy.

Without another word, he grabbed my right hand again and led me away from a winking Esme. She knew she called him out and she was proud of it. _I loved that woman already._

I turned back to Edward as he led me around the ground floor, pointing out the living and dining rooms. We then headed upstairs, still hand in hand, and I couldn't help blushing. I was heading 'upstairs' with a man and I couldn't help thinking of other implications that it could mean. I needed to get my head out of the gutter.

"So, Anthony, huh?" I broke the silence between us in an attempt to clear my mind.

"Yes, Anthony. What's your middle name?"

"Marie. It was my grandmother's name."

"Isabella Marie," he said simply as if he was testing it out.

"Um, where are we?" I asked looking away from him and seeing that we had stopped in front on a closed door.

"My room." There was a glint in his eye that sent a jolt to my stomach and I could swear the hall grew warmer.

"You're showing me your room?" I was impressed I didn't stutter.

"Well, yes, but I really want you to see the view from my room. It's really the only room where you get the full impact." He twisted his grin and gave me a quick wink. "Are you scared to be in my room with me?"

I gulped but gathered myself. Quickly shaking my head, he opened the door. The first thing that greeted me was light. Yes, it was still misting outside and overcast, but what I meant was that there was no far wall. I had an unobstructed view of the world outside the white house.

I glanced around quickly to take in the rest of the room before returning to fully appreciate the sight outside. There was not much to look at. Most of the bookshelves were empty due to the fact that he probably had all of it with him back in California. There was a desk along the right wall that looked as if he hadn't touched it since his school days and a double bed that wasn't made with an open duffle bag resting towards the foot of it.

I'm sure there was more I wasn't taking in, but the wall of glass was calling to me. Edward wasn't wrong. The view was incredible. The Olympic mountain range towered in the distance. I could see the terrain move up and down with the flow of trees trickling down the hillsides and into the valleys. I could even see the movement of water and assumed there was a stream just on the outskirts of the property.

Everything was lush and alive here. The low lying ceiling of clouds gave the landscape a fantasy-like feel that made it seem like we were in another world. I felt Edward's presence behind me and voiced my awe.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly so as to not to disturb the stillness in the air.

"Yeah. Beautiful." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I shivered slightly, although I knew I wasn't cold.

His large hands came up to my shoulders and I felt my eyes close as he moved them down to my elbows and back up again. I think he was trying to subtly warm me up by using the friction in his hands, but trust me, he didn't need it. I wasn't going to stop him though. Not when he had his hands on me.

Sure it was a friendly gesture, but I couldn't help but hope that it was more than just 'friendly' to him. I felt safe in his arms. I didn't entirely understand it.

"Bella," he breathed out and I felt that jolt in my stomach again.

"Yes?" My voice was just a whisper and due to the quiet behind me, I realized he probably hadn't heard it. I turn around to face him and became lost in his eyes.

My eyes then moved from his down to his lips and back up again. I could see him doing the same. We were practically nose to nose again. _Damn! I just want to kiss him!_

I took a deep breath and made my choice. I leaned in…

"There you two are!" I jumped back so fast that I hit the window behind me. Believe me, there was a moment of panic that I felt when I was leaning against something that I couldn't see and all I could see was the ground below. Freaky!

"Alice!" Edward pretty much growled at her…and I had to admit it was hot. "Don't you know how to knock?!"

"Yes, I do actually. Do you know how to keep promises?" Alice sneered back at him.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes, technically you are here…in your room, when you should be in the studio helping me!"

"I was getting there Alice. I just wanted to show Bella around first. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I think I will steal your partner now and bring her with me, because I'm pretty sure you'll follow her. I think it may be the only way to ensure you'll go where I need you to go." And with that, Alice swooped in and snatched me away from Edward.

We were down the stairs so quickly that I didn't think it was actually possible. I could hear Edward slamming his door quite violently, followed by a few choice words that probably shouldn't be repeated.

"Sorry about that Bella," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. "He really needs to learn how to follow through on his promises and learn how to share." She gave me a wink and took me out of the back door to the house and on to a well worn path.

"Do you two always fight like that?" I asked worriedly. I never had siblings to fight with so I didn't know how common it was.

"Oh yeah, all the time…although, I would have to say he was really touchy up there. Did I interrupt something?" I blushed and Alice smirked.

"No. He was just showing me around. There wasn't anything to interrupt, so no worries." I hoped that sounded believable. I am the worst liar.

Alice starred at me as best as she could while walking the path but seem to let whatever she was looking for go as we came upon a large building about 100 feet from the house.

"What's this?" I asked gesturing to what I thought might be a garage.

"This is our studio! When Edward and I got serious into dance, Carlisle and Esme decided it would be helpful to have a dance facility here at home so we could practice together. It was very sweet of them."

She said it as well: _Carlisle and Esme not mom and dad._

"Um, Alice? I don't mean to stick my nose in other people's busy, but I keep noticing that both you and Edward call Carlisle and Esme by their first names. Why is that?" I blushed, not wanting to get too personal, but I really did want to know. Anything I could learn about Edward and his family was high on my list of priorities.

Her eyes glazed over slightly and I found myself backtracking.

"You don't have to tell me, really! I just was curious…but you know what they say about the cat and curiosity…." My voice trailed off.

"No, Bella, it's fine. You know, I think you have a right to know. It explains a lot about Edward and his personality and may help you understand him better. Anyway, Esme and Carlisle are…"

"Ok, Alice. I'm here. Let's get this over with." I jumped out of my skin a little when Edward burst through the trees and interrupted Alice. He had changed, which explained why he didn't immediately follow us. But damn, this was going to make things harder for me. He looked amazing, back in his workout pants and wife beater. _Yum. _

He looked between Alice and me trying to gauge the situation. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing Edward. No need to get your dance belt in a twist. Come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and led me into the dance studio, with Edward right on our heels.

When I entered the building, music was playing and I could see two guys inside to the far side: one with a camera and one without. _Camera…great._

I recognized Mike Newton from our last meeting at the studios when everyone was introduced to each other and their partners. He seemed nice and a little nerdy, but I really didn't know the guy from anything, so I couldn't really make an informed decision. The second guy with the camera was a complete unknown to me. He was smaller with dark hair and slightly bad skin. He wore a baseball cap backwards and well worn jeans and a band t-shirt that I didn't recognize.

"Alright men, I found them so we can get back on track now." Alice sashayed into the room with a presence. She headed over to both guys in the corner and I felt Edward come up beside me.

When I looked up at him, he still seemed to be fuming from his earlier debate with Alice. I wish he would calm down. I slowly reached my hand up to his chest to get him to look back down at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked once I got his attention. His eyes lightened and he gave me his crooked smile as he nodded. I felt his arm wrap around me as he led me forward and I looked back to the corner, where the camera was trained on us. _We aren't supposed to be filmed, right? I thought we had Tyler…really who the hell is this guy?_

"So," the little pixie interrupted…again. "Introductions: Bella, you remember Mike Newton, my partner?" I nodded and she continued. "Good. Now this," she said gesturing to the camera man "is Eric Yorkie. Eric, Bella Swan, my brother's partner."

Eric was a cute guy, but next to Edward every guy would be 'eh' or 'cute' and not 'sexy' or 'hot.' Edward had that market cornered.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Eric said quietly. I simply nodded back at him, never moving from Edward's side.

I felt Edward's hand rubbing slightly up and down on my lower back and I felt myself relax. I leaned back slightly into his hand, and he was there. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I saw a hint of a smile on his face and it put one on mine.

"Now that the introductions have been completed, let's get to work." Once the words were out of Alice's mouth, she was a flurry of motion and it became obvious that if you weren't with her, you were against her. I pulled myself away from the hysteria and found a spot along one of the walls. I could see Eric getting his gear ready and was wiring Edward with a mic while Alice spoke with Mike.

I felt left out, but I wasn't entirely upset about it. I wouldn't be inflicted any pain on anyone, so that was good. I wasn't prepared anyway. I was in no shape or form warmed up and I wasn't dressed appropriately…not according to Edward's standards. I had on jeans and a tank top with a cardigan and chucks. I hadn't planned on seeing anyone today except my father and I certainly didn't plan on dancing.

Eric gave Alice the thumbs up and they began. Alice broke through my reverie.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing over there?" All eyes turned to me, including Edward who didn't seem to believe I wasn't next to him anymore.

"Um…I figured I could watch from over here to stay out of the way, but if you need me to leave, I can." I started to stand up and I heard Alice's bell-like laugh. I looked up and saw her with a huge smile, Mike with his normal grin (but I don't think he understood Alice's giddiness anymore than I did) and Edward's look that brought only the word 'crestfallen' to mind.

"No silly! You're dancing with us. No sitting on the sidelines for you!"

"But," I started.

"No buts missy! Edward will need his partner!" And with that, she all but threw me at Edward. She was pretty damn strong for being so tiny. Although, I wasn't exactly strong myself, so pushing me around probably wasn't that hard.

Edward caught me with ease and I tried to figure out the look in his eyes. He spoke up before I got too deep.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" he whispered in my ear, which led me to shiver in his arms. He started to rub my arms again as he had in his bedroom.

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect to be dancing today. I mean, I didn't expect to see you or Alice and I'm not exactly prepared for this." I gestured at my clothes and shoes.

"You look fine and while this is more for Mike than you, I'm sure it will help you as well, ok? You won't be doing much of our usual rehearsals, but it won't hurt you to _have fun_." He whispered the last two words in my ear again and my body reacted once more. Edward pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you ok? You keep shivering and you have goose bumps." I looked down at my exposed forearms and sure enough they were covered in the little bumps. "Are you cold?"

I looked at him with my eyes wide but I spoke with confidence. "I'm not cold."

I saw confusion flicker in his eyes, followed by amusement and finally awe. He had a half turned smile on his face before Alice interrupted again.

"Ok, Mike. I brought in my brother to come and help us today for the purpose of you watching another male dancer do what you need to accomplish. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yeah…can't Edward just take my place?" Mike must have been having a difficult time just like me. It made me feel good to know that I wasn't the only one. I could feel his pain. I remembering wishing that they would replace me, but I was glad that I was seeing this through.

"Mike," Alice said, giggling. "You know he can't do that."

"Besides, I like my partner," Edward chimed in as he put his arm around my shoulders. "And I don't feel like giving her up anytime soon."

_Please have a double meaning in that!_

I couldn't help blushing at his words. I really wish I could turn that feature of my body off!

"Also, Bella is here to learn as much as you are so no worries. We're all in this together." Wow…I know had that High School Musical song in my head. Thanks Alice.

Edward swiftly took me into his arms and began speaking to Mike.

"Mike," he began and I looked over at the other couple to see them in a similar hold as Edward and I. "I know you and Alice are working on the Foxtrot, like Bella and I, so we'll start there."

Mike nodded and Edward continued.

"So, as the male, you are the structure of the pair. The hold is essential. Alice can't do everything on her own, so you need to be her frame and support.

"Most of the ballroom holds are fairly identical. In Latin dances, it changes slightly, but if you master the ballroom, the others will come pretty naturally."

"Do you see how Edward is holding Bella?" Alice interjected. "How they match up perfectly?" I started to think she wasn't talking about the hold entirely. Mike nodded.

"Edward," he said. "I don't know where exactly to place my hand on Alice's back and keep it there. It keeps moving up and down. Is there a trick you use?"

Edward looked sheepish and chuckled quietly to himself.

"Well, this has worked with every guy that I've told this too, so ladies" he said gesturing to both Alice and I. "I apologize if this offends you in any way." Now I was curious and slightly worried about what he was about to say.

"You need to keep your right hand on her left shoulder blade. The way to always keep it there is to imagine that you are palming her shoulder blade as if you were palming a woman's breast."

My eyes popped open and I met Edward's emerald orbs just as I heard a yelp from Alice to my left. Both Edward and I quickly looked over and saw why Alice was in distress.

Mike had 'palmed' Alice's shoulder as Edward had suggested but had it in a death grip with his fingers clenched in her skin as if his life depended on it.

I dropped our hold and collapsed into a fit of laughter into Edward's chest. His arms came around me and held me to him as he joined in.

As my laughter died down, I could hear Alice trying to explain how Mike didn't need to grip so hard. The sound was just noise in the background though, as I was still enclosed in my Edward bubble. I wish there was a way to make the leap forward that I so desperately wanted to do. I wanted a chance with Edward. I wanted the confidence to go after it.

It was at that point that I noticed movement and a shimmer of light over Edward's shoulder. I found what I was looking for: Eric was moving around the room with his video camera and the lens must have caught the fluorescents from the studio.

It jolted my senses and I started to pull away from Edward. It was clear that Mike's shoulder blade move had been captured on film and it would make great footage for his intro clip, but I didn't need any extra scenes of Edward and me. I needed to figure this all out on my own without millions of viewers watching.

My sudden pull pack had Edward looking around. After seeing what had 'spooked' me, he turned back to me, placed his fingers under my chin and lifted it so we were looking into each others' eyes. _So much for the whole 'don't let the camera catch anything else' thing._

"Let's continue shall we?" I may as well have been a pool of goo for much I was melting when he touched or spoke to me.

Just as he was taking me in his arms, Alice called him over to her and Mike. With a quick wink, he stepped away to talk with them and I left alone, but not for long.

"So, Bella, how are you enjoying being a part of the show?" Eric had stepped up behind me, thankfully with the camera off his shoulder, but with a mic pack in his hands. I had to draw my attention away from Edward so I could answer Eric, and I hated it.

"You know, it's only been a week since rehearsals began, but so far so good I guess." I had to lift my shirt slightly so Eric could put the pack on me.

"Good, good. You really lucked out in the partner department." He placed the mic belt around my waist and secured it. He seemed to be taking longer than Tyler ever did and it made me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I did." I looked back at Edward and sighed wistfully. I hoped Eric would read too much into my words and sigh.

"Things should be getting pretty interesting now with the additions though." I was confused by what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by additions?" It peaked my interest and not in a good way.

"Oh, well, I'm not really supposed to say anything. Apparently you will be told this week." He was stopping there? _Hell no!_

"Oh, come on. Who am I going to tell? Can't you let me in on the secret?" I tried to flirt on purpose and I had no idea if it was working until I could have sworn that Eric's eyes glazed over.

"I guess I could tell you. I mean, you won't tell anyone. Ok, so we aren't supposed to have five couple this season. It's too low a number of partners for the length of weeks the show is slated to run." He stopped and looked around; I guess to double check that the others weren't listening in. I looked around as well, only to catch Edward glaring. I couldn't tell who he was glaring at though: Eric or me.

"Well," Eric continued. "Ben Cheney was supposed to dance this season but due to his injury he wasn't going to be ready in time for the four week rehearsal period. SO the execs had to think of something else. So, they're bringing in another professional and another celeb."

"Ok," I said, not following why this would be 'interesting' like he had said. "So, why do you think things are going to get 'interesting'?"

"You see, the dancer they chose is not exactly on the greatest terms with Edward. In fact, they can't stand each other." I looked back at Edward, who was no longer watching Eric and me, although he kept his body turned as if he was itching to.

"Why don't they like each other?" My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"No one knows, except the two of them"

"Does Edward know about the addition?" Judging from his body language and demeanor this week, I'm going to go with a solid 'no'. Eric shrugged.

"Doubt it. The studio execs were probably afraid that Ed would have walked prior to the season. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to leave after he finds out, but he has you now, so who really knows."

I hadn't taken my eyes off of Edward. I was so worried that when he finds out about all this he'll snap. I've never met this new guy or know anything about him or this rivalry, but I could just tell by what little Eric told me, that Edward's reaction wouldn't be good. I felt obligated to tell him, but I couldn't figure out how.

I hadn't realized I hadn't been paying attention to Eric until he was snapping his fingers in front of my face and calling out my name. It jolted me out of my Edward reverie.

"I'm sorry, Eric. What were you saying?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get together when we're back in California?"

"Oh!" I was stunned. "Like a date?" _He couldn't be serious, right?_

"Yeah, I mean, I think we could be great together and I feel like we really click." He was sure of himself, I would give him that much, but it wasn't very attractive on him.

"Really? Um, we just met, like 10 minutes ago." I was hoping to get out of this situation. I looked back at Edward and tried to get his attention.

"I know we did, but I can just get this feeling that we're connected deeply." Eric was starting to get this creepy edge to his voice and it was unnerving.

Edward finally looked at me and I tried to plead with my eyes to him to say "please dear god, help me!"

I felt a hand grip my arm and start to turn me around. I snuck a peek at Edward before being completely whipped around and I saw his eyes flash. I came face to face with Eric again and while I wasn't really afraid of him, I was shocked he was being so physical, especially with others in the room.

"So, what do you say Bella?" His warm breath wasn't comforting and I cringed.

"Eric, it's sweet of you, really, but I just don't think I can give you the time you need. Between my book and this show, I wouldn't be good for anyone." _Well, for Edward I would make time…_

"But," Eric began. I wasn't sure how long I could keep saying 'no' nicely.

"Bella?" I heard that honey-like voice behind me and I was relieved. My savior had come to my rescue.

I turned around as much as I could with Eric's hand still holding my arm. Edward was glaring at Eric and if looks could kill, Eric would be in a body bag right now. I felt the pressure release on my arm and felt the blood rush back through it painfully. I stepped away from Eric and felt myself come into contact with Edward's hands and arms.

The difference between both men hands was astronomical. Where Eric's hands were forceful and rough, Edward's were soft and strong but still gentle.

"Sorry Eric," Edward said as he steered me away. "I need to steal Bella. You understand, right?" I couldn't help hearing an edge in his voice that twisted my stomach into knots.

"Thank you," I whispered once we were away from Eric, grateful that he had come to my aid.

"I hope you have better taste than that," Edward spit out quietly but sternly and with disgust.

"Excuse me?" I had never heard Edward use that tone with me and I was uncomfortable with it. I hadn't done anything to deserve it.

He didn't answer me, just pulled me over to Mike and Alice. I looked back at Eric who had reattached the camera to his shoulder. I looked over to Alice and saw her watching Edward intently, and then she shifted her gaze to me with a sympathetic smile. _What was going on?_

"Come on Bella," Edward broke my reverie by pulling me into a hold that I wasn't really ready for. I apparently wasn't moving fast enough so he pulled my left arm up to his shoulder and dropped it there. _Bad news._

Since my body wasn't really cooperating due to the shock of Edward's demeanor towards me, I wasn't in great control over my muscles. My left hand dropped full force onto Edward's shoulder, hard. The cut in my hand came in contact with his shoulder bone and began to throb immensely.

I hissed out in pain and pulled out of his grasp holding my hand close to myself. Edward's eyes lightened and widened all at the same time.

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." The tone of his voice was a complete 180 from what it had been only seconds before. I didn't know what to think anymore, except that I wanted to cry and not just from the pain in my hand.

"I'm fine," I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"No you're not. You're starting to tear up."

Sure enough, I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I couldn't tell anymore if it was due to my hand or Edward's mood swings.

"Bella?" Alice steeped between the two of us. "We don't have any ice packs left in here. Why don't you head up to the house? I know Esme keeps some in the freezer in the kitchen."

She took me from Edward, who looked like he just ran over someone's dog, and led me to the door.

"Just ignore him Bella," Alice whispered to me in my ear. "He's being an ass and he knows it. Go get some ice for your hand and come back when you're feeling better. I'll have a little chat with my brother." She finished speaking with a glare in Edward's direction. I started to interrupt her because I didn't want her to yell at Edward. It wasn't his fault, but she stopped me by pulling me into a hug and then she gave me a small nudge out the door.

I walked the short distance back to the white mansion, trying to hold back tears. My hand really hurt like a bitch and Ward's attitude wasn't helping. I didn't know what I had done to make him so cold towards me, but it really sucked.

I left myself back into the house and made my way towards the kitchen. I found Esme setting at the island writing something on a small pad of paper. She looked up at me as I walked in. Her smile faded from her face into a look of concern as she took in my appearance.

"Oh, Bella! What happened honey?" She rushed over to me and took my bandaged hand into hers.

"It was an accident. Clumsy me strikes again." I couldn't blame Edward. It really was an accident. It wasn't his fault that my muscles didn't do what they have done and slowed my arm down from hitting his shoulder so hard.

"Well, let's get you some ice. I'm sure that's why you're here. I didn't even think to restock the studio with more first aid things. The kids haven't been back in a while to use it." I nodded and followed her. I then voiced one of my fears.

"Um, Esme? How are you with blood?"

"Pretty good. When Edward and Alice were younger, they had their fair share of cuts and scrapes. Why?" She looked into my eyes and I felt her concern and caring nature flow through me.

"I'm actually pretty squeamish when it comes to blood, so I haven't checked to see if I popped any of my stitches. Would you mind? I would probably faint and end up doing more damage to myself." Esme smiled gently at me and nodded.

"Why don't I go grab Carlisle and have him take a look at you? He is the doctor you know?" I quickly shook my head.

"I'd rather not disturb him. I just want to double check and I don't think it would be another medical emergency for him."

"Honey, Carlisle would be happy to come down to check you over, but if you insist, I won't get him unless I need to, alright?"

She pulled an ice pack out from the freezer and dropped it on the counter as she made me sit where she had been sitting at the island. She slowly began unwrapped the bandage carefully. I made myself look anywhere but where she was working.

The kitchen was amazing. All the appliances were state of the art. It was open with so many windows that looked out at the garden just outside and all of the trees in the distance. There was a pot and pan rack that hung just above the island and the copper gleamed even in the cloudy weather outside. I continued to take stock of everything in the kitchen when I noticed something in the corner that caught my eye.

There was a small wall nook that held a desk. There was a laptop open with one of those starry screensavers that appear like you are traveling through space. But it wasn't the movement that caught my attention. There were four photo frames on the desk and the bookshelf above. Two were group or family shots and the other two were individual pictures of children.

A younger Alice, probably around ten or eleven, stared out of the white frame in a very model-like pose with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. She wore what looked to be a tribute to Cindy Lauper, with the puffy skirt and shirt that hung off of her shoulder. It was extremely colorful and I smiled. This seemed very fitting for Alice from what little I knew of her.

The second picture frame held a photo of a little boy that stared out. Edward looked to be around nine or ten. He had a black baseball hat on (which did little to reign in his hair) and a black and white baseball uniform and he was holding a bat that was slung over one of his shoulders. His green eyes were so bright and he was amazingly good looking, even as a child.

"Alice hasn't changed much, has she?" I watched as Esme looked up at me and then followed my line of sight as she took in the pictures. She sighed.

"She has always been a bundle of energy and an entertainer. I wasn't surprised that she pursued dancing but I did always believe that designing would have been where she finally landed. She was always drawing dresses and dressing her dolls." Esme smiled beamed when she spoke of Alice.

"Was Edward good at baseball?" I watched again as a different look washed over Esme's face. This time she didn't look up and her smile was tight and unnatural.

"Yes, he was a great player. We all thought he would continue, but he stopped a long time ago and then got involved in dancing like his sister." Her voice was sad as she spoke of Edward and I couldn't help but wonder why. I didn't get to wonder before she spoke again. "Bella, you didn't pop any stitches but I want Carlisle to come down and take a look at your hand just in case."

Before I could argue with her, she was out of the room. I looked back at the pictures and made my way over to them to take a better look at the others. I recognized what I figured to be Edward and Alice's graduation picture from Forks High. I hadn't been there, but I could place those hideous yellow cap and gowns anywhere. Carlisle and Esme looked so proud as they smiled brightly next to them. All of the smiles reached their eyes, all but Edward's. You could tell that he had a well placed smile, but it wasn't entirely genuine. To someone passing by, he would look happy, but if you were to really look at him, you could tell there was something else going on.

The last picture was a group shot from when Edward and Alice were younger and included Esme and Carlisle but it also had two additional people in it. There was a brunette woman with one arm around Edward and the other around Esme. On the other side, a dark haired man had his hand on Alice's shoulder and he stood next to Carlisle, whose hand was around the other gentleman. The smiles in this picture were wide and bright, this time including Edward.

"So Bella, twice in one day, huh? Let's take a look at that hand of yours." I nearly jumped out of my skin as Carlisle entered the kitchen quickly followed by Esme. I spun around quickly to face them and to not look like I had been snooping.

I offered my hand up to Carlisle, but my mind kept wandering back to that picture photograph.

"Ok Bella, it's looking fine. We'll rewrap your hand and put that ice pack on it to help numb the pain."

"Thank you," I said shyly.

I wanted to ask about the other photo. I wanted to find out who those other people were. I had a sinking suspicion from putting things together from what both Edward and Alice have said, but I didn't know anything for certain. I just didn't want Edward to be mad at me for asking questions around his back. _But you'll never know if you don't ask. Obviously Edward isn't going to tell you!_ I don't know that!!

Ugh! I was arguing with myself. I decided I would just bite the bullet. Clearing my throat, I got both of their attentions.

"I'm sorry if this may seem rude and I don't mean to pry, but could I ask the two of you a question?" Esme and Carlisle looked at each other before nodding back at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do you think? The next chapter is Edward's POV and many questions will be answered. I'm sure you already know bits and pieces (hell you may already know where I'm going with this) but bear with me because it's coming, along with some future lemons….but from whom?!?!?!? Please review!! Chapter 19 is almost finished!_


	19. Chapter 19 The Truth Will Set You Free

_I apologize for the time span between updates...again! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!_

_Ok, moving on. There is a lot of information in this chapter. Edward finally tells his story…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Twilight **__or __**DWTS**__. _

* * *

**EPOV**

I was so fucking stupid!

I can't believe I hurt her like that. I let my emotions get the better of me but I couldn't help it. I saw her with Eric and my stomach was churching at the sight. I couldn't tell if she was enjoying the attention or not and that thought made me feel even more sick. She could go for someone like Eric. Maybe he was her type. I had no idea, and it worried me.

I had hoped that she and I would hit it off and we did, or at least I thought so. I felt that our chemistry was great and after getting to know her better on the plane and with her today at the hospital and her home, I could see us becoming good friends and hopefully something more. I couldn't get her out of my head.

But I saw everything change while she stood with Eric. She smiled at him and I wanted to know why. I watched as he touched her while trying to secure the mic pack and I felt possessive. She seemed interested in what he had to say and I wanted to know why. But really, it was more than that. I wanted to know why Eric and why not me?

_Because you haven't shown her that you were interested._ I know that was true, but I tried to make the effort to touch her when I could and…yeah, I've never opened my mouth about how much I like her. _Dumbass…_

When I happened to catch her gaze, I thought for a fleeting second that maybe she needed me, but I let that thought brush away from me. She seemed content with Eric.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I saw red. I went and acted all caveman on her, pulling her away from Eric, questioning her taste in men and then to top it all off, I forgot to be careful of her injury and ended up hurting, like I told myself I would never do.

My angry and stern façade cracked and I felt so ashamed of myself. The tears that she tried to hold back in her eyes were brutal to me and cut me painfully like a dull knife. I couldn't stand to see her cry, but I couldn't stand myself for being the one who made her do it.

I overheard my sister telling Bella I was an ass and she was right. I was an ass and I wanted to apologize to her but I couldn't move. Shame nailed me to the floor and fear sank into my bones. What if she didn't want an apology? What if she decided to quit the show because of me? I would probably never see her again except for one of her rare television interviews. I couldn't have that. It wouldn't be enough.

"Eric? Can you stop filing for a second? I don't want the video record of beating my brother to pulp to weigh on my conscience." When Alice spoke Eric's name I could see the angry haze begin to cover my eyes again. He was the reason I lost my cool and ended up losing my head. It was his fault.

"Edward, come here!" Uh oh. Alice has the angry voice on. Not good, but I deserve it.

"Look Alice. I'm already in agony for causing Bella pain, so please don't lay into me anymore." It was the truth, but if I could get Alice to not crucify me more, I would be a slightly happier man.

"Do you know how much you just hurt her Edward, and I don't mean physically?" My breath caught as she continued. "You were so cold to her!" _Shit! She saw that?!_

"You say you care for her, but you have an odd way of showing it."

"Alice, I am sorry. I just saw her with Eric and I lost it. I didn't want him with her. It didn't feel right." I tried to justify my reaction and I honestly couldn't do it. Sure the thought of Eric made me made and him with Bella made me furious, but I know I had no right to lose my cool, especially with her.

"She's not interested in Eric but you are just too blind and too jealous to see it." She added a smack to the back of my head that made me see stars for a second.

"Ow, damnit! You didn't have to do that. And besides, I'm not jealous. I'm just protective of her." I made to rub my head with my hand, but Alice had other plans and yanked me towards her.

"You're in love with her," she practically spit in my face in a harsh whisper. I had nothing in response to that. I knew I cared for Bella and sure, I was starting to fall for her, but in love with her…already?

"And if you want anything romantic to happen between you and Bella," Alice continued. "Then you need to come clean and be more open with her. That means telling her about our past."

I shook my head vehemently. "No, she doesn't need to know."

"Yes, she does. If you want a relationship with her, it needs to happen. You need to be honest and upfront with her. She cares for you and our past won't jeopardize it, but you're dishonesty and lack of confiding in her could."

"Alice, I don't want her pity." Alice huffed at me.

"She would never pity us! Don't you know Bella at all? I've spent less time with her than you have and I know that much. She would comfort and support us and she may be able to help you move forward Edward. You need to let go and move on."

"Or maybe I could be like you and just forget," I snapped back. I stared back at her eyes as they turned cold and she slapped me.

"I have never forgotten so don't you _dare_ say that to me!"

My cheek stung. I hung my head in shame and I felt twice as bad as I had before. I had no right to snap at my sister and I certainly had no right to accuse her of forgetting our past. I looked up to find my beloved sister's eyes glassy and I immediately pulled her to me and held on to her as if our lives depended on it.

Whenever anything happened in our lives, whether it was good or bad, we were always there for each other.

I kissed her head as I rocked her from side to side in an effort to calm her down. She may be older than me, but I was extremely protective of her. What sucked was that she needed emotional protection from me and my temper.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly to her.

"I know you think that what happened to us was your fault, but it wasn't Edward." She pulled away just far enough to place her hands on my face and look me dead in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault." I tried to look away from Alice as I felt tears form in my eyes, but she wouldn't let me.

"Now," she continued. "I believe there is someone else who needs an apology from you." I nodded dumbly as she released her hold on my face. "Edward, you deserve to be happy and I know Bella will make you happy."

"How can you be so sure?" I wanted to believe her, but I have never had the positivity she possessed.

"You have to have faith. She's your other half Edward. Don't let her get away." Her smile was contagious as I felt the muscles in my face coming to life. "Now, go get her tiger!!"

She pulled me into a fierce hug and then walked back to Mike and Eric. Thinking his name didn't make me burn anymore. I just felt more ashamed of how I had acted with Bella. She deserved better. I know I had been thinking that a lot in the last few minutes, but it was true. She deserved to be looked upon and treated as a lady. And she deserved to know the truth, about my past as well as my feelings. She may not feel the same, but it needed to be said.

I turned around and headed out of the studio, head held high genuinely for the first time in a long time. There were so many things that I needed to apologize for and to so many people: Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme…

I took deep breaths of the moist air knowing that what I was going to do would be difficult. I just didn't know how hard it would be until I reached the door to the house.

The handle felt cold and heavy but with solidarity I opened the door. I could hear voices coming from the kitchen but I couldn't' tell who they belonged to or what they were saying. I quietly shut the door behind me. I inched myself further into the house and I could feel my chest tightening as my breaths became more shallow.

I was just outside of the kitchen when I heard Esme say that she would be right back. I listened to her hurried footsteps as they faded. I peeked my head around the corner and my breath caught.

Bella stood in the far corner of the kitchen and the grey-green light from outside caught her. Her already pale skin looked iridescent. She looked beautiful. She seemed to be looking intently at the desk and I couldn't fathom why until I glanced away from Bella for a second to see what she was looking at. _The pictures…_

I could feel myself starting to panic. I myself had tried to ignore that entire corner of the kitchen. The memories were too much, but I knew that those photos were there. I wanted to say something to stop her from looking too closely at the pictures, but I found myself frozen. A part of me hoped she would figure it out. I knew she was smart and if she just took a minute to work it all out, I wouldn't have to tell her anything. But deep down, I knew this was something that had to come from me…

I began to open my mouth when I saw Carlisle and Esme walk into the room.

"So Bella, twice in one day, huh? Let's take a look at that hand of yours." Bella turned around so quickly I thought she might fall over. I had to stifle a laugh so that I wasn't caught. She had a pink tinge to her cheeks and I could tell she was embarrassed at being caught.

Carlisle took her hand gently and looked over her wound. I realized that her hand was unbandaged and while it looked red, it didn't appear to be bloody. I could only hope I didn't do too serious of damage to her. It would kill me that much more.

"Ok Bella," Carlisle started. "It's looking fine. We'll rewrap your hand and put that ice pack on it to help numb the pain."

I heard Bell murmur her thanks as I was quietly berating myself. I put her in pain. When Carlisle finished her hand, he began cleaning up but stopped when Bella cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if this may seem rude and I don't mean to pry, but could I ask the two of you a question?"

I held my breath as I saw Carlisle and Esme give each other a small look before nodding in affirmation. Bella took a deep breath before speaking. I could see her gathering her thoughts and I worried how bad this would be.

"I know that I haven't known Edward for very long; definitely not long enough for him to tell me about his past. But I can't help but feel that there is something that he's not telling me and whatever it is still hurts him." My heart shattered inside my chest because apparently I couldn't hide fifteen year old emotions, at least not from Bella. I tried to focus on what else Bella was saying as I watched her walk back to the desk. She picked up one of the pictures, my graduation picture with Alice. Then she picked up another very gingerly with her wrapped hand and I knew which photo it was without looking at the picture in the frame. It was the one I always tried to avoid.

"These two faces are almost identical…_almost_. Same crooked smile, same nose, same crazy hair…but look at the eyes. The windows are the eyes to the soul, right? Why is it that this little boy's eyes are bright and brimming with love and happiness when his adult counterpart looks happy, but deep down you know something is bothering him?"

She took a deep breath and I breathed with her.

"I know I sound crazy right now and definitely more like a shrink than an author. But I can't help it. All I want to do is comfort Edward and I feel like he won't let me in. That's his prerogative. I can't hold that against him. But please…I need to know what happened to him. I just don't want him to hurt anymore because right now, it's hurting me too." She looked up into Carlisle and Esme's eyes. "I want to help him and if that means he doesn't tell me, then fine, but I want to know so I know what buttons _not_ to push. If he won't let me in, then I want to make sure that I know why I'm being kept out so I can help him keep me out. Please…will you please tell me what happened to Edward?"

I watched her sob out her last few sentences. I made her cry, but this time it was because I hadn't opened up to her. I had tears streaming down my face as I cried with her, for everything I had lost and for everything I had yet to gain.

"Ok, Bella," Carlisle said quietly, I almost didn't hear him. "I'll tell you."

"NO!" My own voice stunned me. It had come out of my throat without my permission and yet I meant to say it. I didn't want Carlisle to tell my secret. I came out from behind the corner I had been hiding behind.

"No," I continued. "I'll tell her."

I was looking straight into Bella's stunned eyes; my own eyes wide as saucers myself I'm sure. I had to tell her. I _had_ to do this; for her to truly understand, and for me to truly move on.

"Edward, I didn't mean to pry, I just…" Bella began but I held up my hand to stop her.

"It's ok Bella. I think you should know and honestly, you are the first person I've _wanted_ to tell. It's taken me a long time to get to this point, but please bear with me." She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Alice and I had a traumatic event happen to us when we were kids that no child should ever experience. And what's worse, is that it is all my fault."

"Edward, no! It wasn't your fault!" I shook my head at Esme, who was taken aback by my words.

"Esme, it was. To me, it has always been my fault." Esme tried to protest but I shook my head again and turned away from her, to face Bella once more.

"Esme and Carlisle are the best parents anyone could ask for. They are extremely caring and giving. They always want you to succeed at anything you set your mind to and they will support you every step of the way."

I looked back to Carlisle, who was holding Esme to him. I wasn't sure if it were for her sake or his own.

"I love you both. You've been there for me even when I didn't want you to be. I know I have been a handful for you and it couldn't have been easy. I should have said it more often, but I do love you and I thank you for everything."

Tears flooded Esme's face and I could see Carlisle trying to hold back his emotions from his face, though his eyes said everything. I turned once more to Bella, took a deep breath and pressed forward with my story.

"Carlisle and Esme are the best parents, but they aren't my biological parents." I watched as Bella's face didn't change. She had either figured this out for herself already, which told me she was more intuitive than I gave her credit for, or she had a carefully crafted poker face.

"When I was eleven, my parents had promised to take me to a movie. I had been waiting all year for it to come out and the time had finally arrived. Unfortunately, Alice got very sick at the same time."

"We had a privileged childhood and never wanted for anything and there were very few things that had ever warranted the answer of no. I had never begged for anything in my life, until that moment. With Alice being sick, my parents said they couldn't take me to the movies. I threw a fit. Begged and pleaded that they take me, like they promised. It wasn't fair."

I felt myself be pulled back to that fateful night. I hadn't thought consciously about it for years and now I was seeing flashes of images that I wanted to be rid of. But, I had to do this. I had to push that lump in my throat down, shove the tears from my eyes and move forward.

Then Bella caught my eye, although she wasn't doing anything. She was just standing still, silently. Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and she listened to my story and it was then that I knew I _had_ to get through this. She would give me the strength to do so.

"I basically guilt tripped my own parents, saying they were breaking their promise to their own child and that they needed to remember that they had two children, not just one. It was a horrible thing to do, but it ended up working. My father broke first, saying he would take me to the movies and my mother would stay with Alice. But of course, I just _had_ to remind them that they _both_ said they would take me and that meant they both had to."

"Esme got two phone calls that night. The first was asking her to come over and look after Alice. I was bouncing off the walls because I was getting what I wanted, but that feeling didn't last long."

I focused on Bella as I spoke again.

"To this day, I've never seen the movie we were supposed to see that night. Esme got another phone call, but this time telling her that her best friend, along with her friend's husband and son, had been in an extensive accident."

"I remember that phone call," Esme sniffed out. "I remember being told that your father Edward had died at the scene and that you and your mother Elizabeth were taken to the hospital."

She took a step towards me and pulled me into her arms.

"I called Carlisle, who was already at the hospital, and he told me that it didn't look good for either of you. I was so scared and mad and hurt. I didn't want to see either of you die, but I was beyond terrified of losing you, Edward. You were just so young and had your whole life ahead of you. "Her tears were trailing down her face in constant succession. I had put her in that position as well. If it weren't for me…

"I forced Carlisle to keep me updated until Alice was well enough to leave the house. As soon as she was, we rushed to the hospital to see you both. "Esme moved forward to place her hand on my cheek.

"You looked so small and frail in your bed. Your hair had been shaved because of your head injury." She moved her hand into my hair right to the scar on my scalp. You could barely feel it and if you didn't know any better, you'd never notice, but she knew exactly where it was.

I looked back to Bella and saw her leaning forward slightly, as if she wanted to move forward as well, but she held her ground. I wanted her to come to me badly, but I stood where I was as well, not taking it upon myself to move to her side. I could feel Esme's hand leaving my head and baking away but I spoke directly to Bella.

"They didn't think I would wake up. The damage that had been caused by the crash was significant. I shouldn't' have survived."

"But you did." Carlisle spoke up for the first time since I had interrupted him. "You were our miracle."

"I had treated your mother up until she passed from her internal injuries. She made me and Esme promise to raise you and Alice as our own as we had already considered you our children from the day you both were born."

"But we have loved having you in our lives, as our children, even if it hasn't always been easy or pleasant." Carlisle looked at my pointedly. I had given them hell those first few years after my parents were killed. I couldn't help but smile back sheepishly. He could tell I was sorry. He simply nodded. I glanced back at Bella who looked slightly confused. I started to explain.

"You see, after the accident, I didn't speak for a year. Initially, the doctors were concerned that this was a side effect from my head injury; that my not speaking was from an inability to do so. In reality, there was nothing wrong with my head or my ability to speak. I just chose not to. I felt that I couldn't." I took a deep breath and continued.

"In my mind, it was my whining and my voice that had gotten me and my parents into trouble that night. That's why I lost my parents. I wouldn't shut up, so I made myself shut up quite literally. I know Alice never blamed me for the death of our parents, and obviously neither did Carlisle or Esme, but I held that guilt in my tiny body and I made a vow to never utter another word."

"We tried everything, Bella," Esme stated. "But he wouldn't budge. He stopped playing the piano because it was something his mother had gotten him started with."

"No more baseball either," Carlisle interjected. "Because his father had helped coach his little league team."

"Anything that reminded me of my parents, I stopped or tried to move away from," I continued. "But it was Alice that snapped me out of it. She dragged me to dance class one day because they were starting partner dances and she needed a partner. I didn't want to go but I didn't say anything, allowing myself to be tugged along. The more I went, the more I was picked on because I didn't speak."

"I yelled at him," a small voice piped in from behind me. I spun around to see Alice standing behind me.

"I hated doing it, but I yelled at him, telling him that he needed to grow up and start talking because I couldn't protect him forever. He needed to speak up for himself. I did the unthinkable and I brought up our parents and how disappointed they would be if they could see him now."

"Alice! You didn't!" Esme said through her hand at her mouth.

"I did and while I'm sorry that it came to that, I'm not sorry I did it because it worked." I could see the tears in my sister's eyes as she spoke, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I started screaming bloody murder at her," I interjected. "I kept screaming that they should have been disappointed because if it weren't for me, they would still be around. It wasn't until I finished my rant that I even realized I had broken my vow of silence."

"Pixie here," I said as I gestured to Alice, "just had an 'all-knowing' look on her face as she came over and pulled me into her arms." Alice smiled through her tears as she nodded and continued for me.

"He broke down but I couldn't' understand what he was mumbling into my neck. I just let him get it all out of his system and when I looked at him, he had composed himself and said a simple 'thank you' to me. I was so happy that he was back." My sister was beaming now and I would give anything to keep that look on her face.

"Truth be told, I wasn't back, not fully anyway. I never forgave myself for the death of my parents. I told myself at that moment that I would try to continue to live my life and to do that, I didn't to try to be normal. To be normal, I couldn't have people feel pity for me. So, I threw myself into my studies and was able to graduate early from high school and I threw myself into dance because it made Alice happy, kept me in shape and I happened to be good at it. Being able to fall back to these accomplishments allowed me to keep my last promise to myself, for the most part anyway. I never spoke about what happened. I wanted to it ignore as if it had never occurred."

I looked around the room as I finished, taking in Bella, whose face hadn't changed much, although it looked as if her eyes were glossier than when I began my tale.

"Edward, Alice," Bella spoke up quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know you have heard that before, but I truly am sorry. I can't imagine my life without one of my parents let alone both of them. You are both amazing individuals as no child should have to go through that."

"Thank you," I responded quietly and as I said it, I realized that I truly meant it.

"But," she added. "You can't forget your parents. It never makes things better when you forget your past because it does have a way of returning to you whether you want it to or not. Your parents helped mold you into who you are today, whether you realize that or not."

"I never forgot my parents," I answered but continued sheepishly. "I just didn't consciously think about. I realize now that I was doing their memory a disservice. But you are right Bella."

She looked at me innocently, her eyes wide as I addressed her.

"My parents did mold me into who I am, both sets." I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath before I turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry to both of you," I spoke honestly as I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Alice accepted you as our parents almost immediately, but I was stubborn. I never let you in as my parental figured because deep down, I thought that if I did, I would be replacing my mother and father. I didn't want that. But you stuck by me, like true parents and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am lucky. I had Elizabeth and Edward Masen for a mother and father, but I have you, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, as my mom and dad. I love you both so much."

A bawling Esme collapsed in my arms, with Carlisle close behind her as he encased us both in his arms. I kept whispering my apologies among my mom and dad's (it felt nice to think those words and not feel hurt) shushes.

Suddenly it felt a little more cramped as I felt Alice sidle up between our dad and myself. My family was now together for what seemed like the first time in forever.

But it didn't feel complete…and I knew why.

_Bella_.

I quickly pulled my head away from the group hug to look back where I had last looked into that beautiful face. She was gone.

I heard a soft click behind me and I saw her petite figure retreating behind the glass door. She couldn't leave but I didn't want to just run away from my family after everything. Alice seemed to have sensed my plight.

"Go after her Edward. She's the reason for all of this." She winked and I quickly looked at my parents who just nodded.

I broke away and bolted for the door. I saw her slowly making her way back down the path to the studios. I wrenched open the back door and took off yelling after her.

"Bella! Wait!!!" I caught up with her in no time. "Where do you think you're going?" I tried a joking tone to cover the panic I felt. As she turned to me, I saw those glassy eyes again and I panicked even more.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? Is your hand still hurting? I'm so sorry about that, again. I was so careless with your injury and I can't apologize enough to you. Really. Is there anything I can do for you? I just…"I was interrupted by her laughter.

"Yes, you can shut up actually," she chuckled out.

I huffed out a breath, happy that she was laughing and not in pain.

"Edward, I'm just so happy that you are working things out with your family. What you have gone through is terrible, but you have people in your life who care about you and I'm glad you are finally seeing that."

"But why did you leave?" I had to ask. I wanted her there, with us, with me.

"I didn't want to impose. It was such a touching family moment and I wanted to give you that privacy."

"Bella, you didn't have to leave." I took a step towards her. "You are the reason we even had that moment."

She shook her head and started to disagree and pull away from me. I couldn't have that. I reached forward, cradled her face with my hands and pulled her gently so she would look at me.

"Listen to me. You are the reason. Alice gave me the push to get up the courage to talk to you about my past, but in truth, you've been the only person I have ever _wanted_ to tell." I could see the disbelief so I continued.

"I never talked to my own family about what happened, but you. As much as I didn't initially want to tell you, didn't want to burden you with my past, I almost felt compelled to." I smiled. "Thank you. Without you, it would have been even longer for my stubbornness to let up for me to realize how much my parents truly mean to me."

"I really didn't mean to pry into you past, Edward." Her cheeks were tinged with that beautiful pink color as she spoke to me. "I was just worried about you and I knew something had happened. I'm really sorry." She was adorable flustered.

"Silly girl, will you just take my gratitude and stop apologizing! You did nothing wrong. All you did was care about me and you got the ball rolling for my family to become close again. My parents are happy. Alice is happy. And I am actually genuinely happy now as well, and it's all thanks to you."

I pleased with my eyes for her to believe me and not fight me on it. I was getting lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes when she spoke up again.

"Well, I don't think I did all that, but you are welcome." She giggled and it was so cute. "I'm truly happy for you Edward. Really." And I believed her. She didn't have a dishonest bone in her body.

I just laughed along with her as I pulled forward to kiss her forehead and wrap her in a hug. I just needed to feel her in my arms and hold her to me. I didn't even realize I had even done it until I felt her mold entirely to my body. It was just like second nature for her to be there with me.

She never objected and when I felt her squeeze me back, I was in heaven. This woman in my arms was _pure heaven_.

"Well, I hate to break up the moment, but I really do need your help with Mike, Edward." Damn that Pixie! Couldn't she give me a few more moments with Bella before going back into work mode? But if I was honest, a few more minutes with Bella wouldn't be enough.

"Fine," I grunted as I pulled away from my partner. She seemed a little disgruntled as well, but that could have been me just seeing things. I felt Alice brush past us on the path as I looked down at Bella.

"You don't have to do this. You could take it easy this weekend. I can take you home. Only I should really have to suffer the experience know as Alice." I didn't want her leave, but I didn't want her to push herself, particularly with her injury and she definitely didn't have to deal with Alice.

"Um, I can go if you need me to. But if you don't mind, I'd like to stay. It is helpful for me to be here because I'm still learning too. Besides, Alice is fun and I'd like to be here, with you." She looked at the ground the entire time while she spoke, but I was grateful. If she had looked up she would have seen the gargantuan smile on my face.

I tried to compose it the best that I could, but I know I still had a huge smile. _Ah to hell with it!_

"Good. I want you to be here as well…with me." Our eyes met and the smallest whisper would have knocked me over.

I felt the magnetism that I felt in the airplane once more as I sensed my body moving towards hers. There would be no stopping me now, unless…

"EDWARD! BELLA! COME ON!!!"

"I'm going to kill her," I gritted out. "Come on. Let's go before she sends a search party."

I took Bella's uninjured hand and lead her back down the path to the studio. Once we entered, everything was smooth sailing. Both Mike and Bella were able to pick up a few new techniques and I could tell that Bella was feeling more confident. I hoped this would continue in our one-on-one sessions. We could really have a chance now!

There was a lot of laughter and playful banter that filled the air. I had never felt so light in my life. I was so grateful about how everything was turning out. My family was forgiving me for shutting them. I had a wonderful woman for my dance partner, who I was slowly but surely falling for. Everything seemed to be going well for me…for once.

The day was winding down and I could see both Mike and Bella were tired, so Alice and I agreed to call it a day. Bella immediately ran up to Alice and gave her a huge hug. It warmed my heart to watch it happen. Mike came to me and I shook his hand, congratulating him on doing a good job today. He thanked me profusely and I could see that he was on his was to really being able to learn from Alice.

When I turned back around to the girls, I saw Bella make her way over to me. She had a sheepish look on her face, so I was wondering what was up.

"Um, Edward, do you think you could take me home?" It was an innocent request but I was curious as to why.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! I've had a great time today and learned so much, but I haven't seen my father yet and I want to get home to make dinner for him." _Duh Edward!_ I gave myself a virtual smack to the head.

"Of course Bella. I'd be happy to take you home. I'm sorry to have kept you here so long." I had been so happy to have her with me all afternoon that I forgotten her need to be with her own family.

She just smiled and giggled softly as she followed me out of the studio.

"Edward, its fine. Trust me. It's not even five yet and he won't be home until after six, which is plenty of time to make him something. Really, I loved spending time with you and Alice today."

"Well, we were happy to have you with us. And I'm sure that anytime you are home, my parents would love to see you back here as well. Don't be a stranger." I winked at her hoping she would get that I would love to see her back here too.

She let out a loud laugh and shoved me slightly. She continued up the path leaving me behind to watch her and I have to admit I enjoyed what I saw. _Damn Edward! Get a grip and be a gentleman!_ I jogged up the path and sent Bella to my car. I told her I would just grab the keys quickly and be right out.

When I entered the house, I could hear Alice and Esme chatting in the kitchen. I could hear water running upstairs and music coming from the living room. This was my _home_ and I was so happy to consider it that way finally.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom to find my keys. I had left them in my jeans pocket from earlier today, so it was fairly easy to locate them. Once I had my keys, I snatched up my wallet and made my way quickly down to the kitchen.

"Edward," my sister called out. "Where's Bella?"

"She's out by the car. I'm taking her home." _If you would let me get out the door…_

"Why is she out there?!" My mom was scolding me.

"Because I told her I wouldn't be that long because I just had to run up and grab my keys. It would be a shorter wait if you two would stop heckling me!" I teased them both and ran up giving them both a kiss on their cheeks.

"Well be careful driving," my mom called out after me.

"Yeah! And don't forget to give Bella and hug and a kiss for me! You know you want to kiss her, Edward!" Alice needed to butt out!

My answer was slamming the door shut. I saw Bella jump slightly at the noise. She was leaning up against my car and it was a beautiful sight. The grey light was fading slightly due to the time of day, but it cast a glow to the air and enhanced Bella's beauty. I had to remember to put one foot in front of the other to get to her.

"Did you forget about me?" She asked shyly. I chuckled.

"Never." I watched her cheeks blush and I did a happy dance inside.

"Sorry for the wait." She simply shrugged at me as I unlocked the car and opened her door for her. I made my way quickly to the driver's side and hopped in and started the car.

The drive started off quiet, but it didn't last long.

"Eric told me something earlier today that I'm not sure I am supposed to know." Her voice was low as she continued. "He said that we would all find out on Monday, but he mentioned that you would probably be upset by it." Well that got me curious.

"Well, you can tell me if you want to. If you are worried, I can find out on Monday." I didn't want to put her in a difficult position, but I wanted to let her know that she could come to me about anything.

"Well, he said that we were going to have another couple join us in the competition. He didn't tell me the celebrity but he said the professional's name was James. Does that mean anything to you?"

I could feel her eyes on my face. Everything that had been going so well was now shot to hell. James would be back in close proximity to me, to Alice and now to Bella. I wasn't mad. I was livid.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Bella's tense voice sounded so far away from me. I needed to calm down so I didn't kill us both with my driving. I could see out of the corner of my eye the death grip Bella had on the center consol.

"Edward? Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have told you. I just didn't want you to find out on Monday without any preparation. I really don't know anything about this guy, but Eric said you would probably have this kind of reaction. I'm so stupid!" It didn't even sound like she was talking to me, more to herself. I needed to talk her down and now.

"Bella, please breathe. I'm ok. Thank you for telling me." I was short with my response, but I was still trying to reign in my anger.

"You don't look ok. You look really upset." I was cowering in the corner of my car. Instantly my mood lifted. I couldn't have her afraid of me.

"Hey, I'm ok. Really. That info just caught me off guard. I'm ok now." I reached my hand over to hers and wound my fingers with hers.

"Who is James? If you don't want to tell me, that's ok…but since I'm apparently meeting him on Monday, I'd like some background if you don't mind."

"James is an ass." Blunt, but honest. "He and I were once really close. He actually used to date Alice before Jasper was ever in the picture. I won't go into specifics, but let's just say he hurt Alice pretty bad and our friendship was over immediately." Oh Alice. I wonder if she even knows about James coming back. I'll have to talk to her once I got home.

I heard Bella gasp and realized she must have assumed the worst.

"No, he didn't violate her, not physically anyway. He violated her trust. Alice found him with another woman and after she confronted him, she came home with black eye and split lip. I flipped out and pretty much freaked out on him. My dad had followed me after I tore off after James and he had to pull me off of him before I killed him."

That was another dark time in my life, but no one had the right to do that to another human being, especially my sister, especially by someone who was supposed to care for her and be my friend.

"That's awful. Do the studio executives know about this? I can't believe they do if they are bringing him back in close contact with you or Alice."

"No. Alice didn't want it to be made public and this was years ago. Even if they did know, they could present a case that we were all young and naïve back then, yada yada yada." I looked back over at Bella and squeezed her hand in mine.

"Bella, promise me that when we are around James, you are with me at all times. Please. I can't stand to see anything happen to you."

"Do you really think he would try something, with all those people around? And I'm not dating him or anything, so he shouldn't come after me anyway. You need to relax."

"Bella, I don't know what he's like anymore and all I know is that I really messed him up the last time I saw him so I could think of why he'd want some revenge."

"But Alice," she interrupted.

"Alice has Jasper to look out for her. You are someone I care about deeply and James will be able to see that. Please, promise me." I unleashed the full fury of my eyes on her. She had to believe me.

"Well, I think you are overreacting, but I promise." She squeezed my hand to emphasize her word and I felt myself relax just as we pulled into her driveway.

Her father still wasn't home, at least not that I could tell. Her heap of a truck was still alone in the driveway. Damn. That car was unfortunate. I watched Bella get out of my car and I sighed. I hated to see her go. I swiftly shut the car off and hopped out of the car myself.

"What are you doing?" She asked. _Um, what are you doing?_

"I just…uh, wanting to make sure you got in ok."

"Yes, these twenty feet to the door are treacherous," she laughed out.

"Hey, for you, I think they may be!" I joined in with my laugher and we made our way to the steps and then up to the door.

"You know, Edward, you can come in. If you would like to, you can join us for dinner. I'm sure Charlie won't mind." It was a very tempting offer and I wanted to agree, but I knew I couldn't and shouldn't. She just spent all day with me practically and she needed time with her dad.

"I would love to, but I really should get back home. You know spend some quality time with my family that I missed out on, plus I really need to talk to Alice about James." I clenched my fist tightly then released. I needed to stay calm.

"Oh, right. Of course," she sounded disappointed and my heart fluttered. "We please drive carefully, and thank Esme, Carlisle and Alice for everything today," she said while waving her injured hand around.

"Of course." I looked down in shame. I should have been more careful with her. The rest of the day I was meticulous about her hand and we didn't have another occurrence. I guess that was good.

Well, I'll see you on Monday Edward."

"Bella, I…" I started to say as I looked up. I was cut off. By her lips.

Her soft mouth was on the corner of mine. She must have been aiming for my cheek and when I looked up to speak, she caught me. Hell, she could have me. It only lasted for a second or two, but it felt like forever and forever wasn't long enough.

She pulled away, her eyes bright and shocked, her cheeks bright red instead of the pale pink. I was so caught off guard that I couldn't speak. Instead, she did.

"I…um…I didn't…I'm sorry. Bye Edward." And with that she rushed into her house and shut her door.

_Please dear God, don't let her regret that or think it was a mistake!_

* * *

_So, what do you think?! Please let me know and press that little review button. It means a lot to me!!!_


	20. Chapter 20 A Kiss To Build A Dream On

_I tweaked the chapter a little bit because I had some errors in my typing and it was confusing some. I was in such a hurry to update last night that I didn't proof as well as I should have…so, here's the same chapter that I posted last night, just edited a little better! PS, Edward's POV is next!!!_

* * *

Hello all! Thanks for your reviews and story/author alerts and adds to your Favorites. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying my story! Please keep up the reviews! It truly helps keep me motivated!!! On with the show…

Disclaimer: I don't own **Twilight **or **DWTS**. Ah, shucks!

**BPOV**

_Why does this feel like a date? Oh, because he's a gentleman and a gentleman walks a lady to her door. He's way too good for me._

I tried to get Edward to stay, to eat dinner with us but he said he should get back to his family. That made sense. I was happy that things are starting to look up for him and his family. I'm grateful that I was around to witness it.

Then I had to bring up this James guy and ruin the happy vibe he was running on. What the hell was I thinking?! I mean I didn't want Edward going into that meeting on Monday blind, but still I wasn't expecting his reaction to that name.

Poor Alice. She's such a nice, sweet person and to think anything like that could have happened to her is awful. I'm glad that she has Jasper. He is her perfect match. Now if only I could find mine…

Oh yeah. He's standing right in front of me! Too bad he's so far out of my league. I took in his form. He had dropped his head to look at his feet. He really was a beautiful man who had held so much inside himself over the last 10+ years.

_Just kiss him!_ What? There are moments that I detest my inner monologue. I really do think I'm crazy at times.

_You know you want to._ I do, but… _So do it! _I can't. _Just do it! _

Ugh…maybe a quick kiss on the cheek. That's what friends do, as a thank you. Besides, he's kissed me on the forehead a couple times, so I'm just reciprocating the friendly gesture. _Oh please…_

Oh shut up!!

I kept hope alive that he would keep his head down and wouldn't be watching me do this. I wouldn't be able to kiss him with his eyes on me, even on his cheek.

"Well," I started, trying to break up the silence and get this over with. "I'll see you on Monday, Edward." I moved in quickly so as to not lose my nerve.

What I didn't anticipate was him to starting to speak just as I leaned in, which meant he began to lift his head. I couldn't stop myself as the momentum propelled me forward.

"Bella, I…" And that was a far as he got to before my lips on his lips cut his voice off.

I know I really just caught the corner of his mouth, but my lips were still in some way touching his and although most wouldn't consider it a 'real kiss', where both parties are fully invested in the kiss or even if both sets of lips actually hit the target accurately, it was more than I ever expected. My insides were on fire and I could feel my body come alive. If a 'real kiss' was ever in our future, I think I could spontaneously combust.

But let's be realistic. This wouldn't ever happen again. This really shouldn't' have happened in the first place and as much as I wanted to hold on and continue, I need to stop myself.

I finally pulled myself away after maybe 2 seconds, but it felt like hours. All of a sudden everything hit me at once. I had just kissed Edward Masen. He was my dance partner and I had to work with him for at least the next three weeks. I couldn't even imagine how awkward things were now going to get! I'm an idiot!!!

I backed away quickly, mumbling my apologies or something along those lines, and tried to get out of that situation. I got the door unlocked and open and I practically slammed it back into his shocked face. I hope it was shocked and not appalled. Double idiot!!

I slid down the door frame listening for Edward to leave my porch and drive away while holding in tears. If he was still on the other side I didn't want him hearing me and worst of all pitying me.

Everything had been going so well and then my damn subconscious told me to do the most ridiculous thing and ruin whatever friendship Edward and I had started. I should really just pull out of the competition now. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I heard the sound of wood creaking on the other side of the door followed by footsteps away, then back to the door, then away again. Was he pacing? Why!? He just needed to leave! After one more trip to and from the door, the footsteps headed down the porch stairs and I could then hear the faint crunch of the gravel under his feet. His car door opening and closing tugged at my heart but the sound of his engine coming to life ripped it in two. I couldn't take him leaving but I couldn't face him after this. Not right now. I would need tomorrow to recoup before seeing him Monday.

Once I no longer heard his Volvo's gentle purr, I let out a quiet sob. I had ruined everything. I had no doubt in my mind. I sat there for a good five minutes trying to catch my breath in between the hiccups and sobs. I was a mess.

It was then that I remembered my reason for coming home: Charlie. I needed to make him dinner and not look like my dog had died. I quickly ran upstairs to splash some water on my face and change my shirt. I didn't really sweat today but it made me feel better without having to take a shower. I didn't have time for that right now and I would do that tonight before bed. Maybe I could drown while I was in there and then I wouldn't have to think on what had just happened….oh shut up!!! I needed to get a grip.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to start something for dinner. Of course, once I got there the flashback of my lunch pre-hospital visit reminded me that there really wasn't much to make food wise. I needed to run to the store.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my father at the station.

"_Chief Swan._" I smiled as I located my keys and purse.

"Hi dad."

"_Bells! You made it. When did you get in? Did you get my note?"_

"Yes, I did. I actually got in around eleven this morning." I was going to try to avoid the hospital visit if I could. He'd see the bandage when he arrived back to the house.

"_Ah, that would explain the rumors."_ He chuckled to himself.

"What rumors?" I could only imagine what was being spread around the town.

"_Mrs. Peterson called in today telling me that she could have sworn that she saw you heading into the hospital. I figured she was probably right and that you made it into to town if you were already being 'seen' at your second home. You alright? I figured since I didn't get a call from Dr. Cullen that it wasn't too serious."_

I sighed quietly as I made my way out the door and locked up the door. I took a moment on the porch to remember Edward and then I pushed on with the conversation. So much for keeping the hospital visit out of the convo.

"Ugh. Small towns…everyone knows everything. Yes, I went to the hospital and Carl…I mean Dr. Cullen treated me. I cut my hand making a sandwich, not too bad. I'm bandaged up and right as rain."

"_Well, I'm glad you're ok and you're home, even if it's for a short visit. So what's the reason you're calling? Obviously not to tell me you made the drive safely since you would have called hours ago."_ I giggled. Charlie always let me have my space. His not worrying about my not checking in and the hospital visit proved it. He knew if I needed him and it was serious, he would be my first call.

"Well, I was about to run to the store, because someone obviously can't do it for himself, and I wanted to see when you were coming back so I could have some dinner ready for you."

"_Oh Bells, you know you don't need to do that. I'll be here at the office for the next hour and then I'll start the drive home. Does that give you enough time?"_

I checked my watch as I opened the door to my truck. Basically I had an hour and fifteen minutes to get everything done. Maximum time to drive to the store, shop and drive back would be about 30 minutes, leaving me another 45 minutes to get dinner cooking and ready. I was planning on making lasagna so that Charlie could have leftovers for the next few days, so it wouldn't be completely ready but close enough.

"Definitely. I'll see you when you get back! Love you!"

"_You too Bells. See you soon."_

I hung up the phone and started my truck. It was an explosion of sound after the soft hum of Edward's car. It startled me and then got me thinking about a certain someone. All that did was help my eyes tear up once more…_oh stop thinking about him already! It's not helping you!_

I put my truck in reverse and headed out to the store. The ride to and from was pretty uneventful and the market was almost empty of people, not that there were many people in this little town to begin with.

When I got back to house, I tried to make it to the door in one trip but the damage to my hand hindered that option. Since I bought some extra things for Charlie to have to eat like lunchmeat, more bread and some chips and beer, I had more bags than I originally had anticipated.

Once the groceries were put away, I got started with dinner. I could make lasagna in my sleep. Noodles, ricotta cheese mixture, sauce, repeat. It's a fairly simple recipe, so simple that my mind could wander while making it. Good news for me, no knife like the last time I daydreamed while preparing food. Bad news because there was only one person I was daydreaming about.

I kept mentally bashing myself for the kiss. It probably didn't mean anything to him and it probably didn't even faze him one bit either. I don't know if that made things better or worse because I know it meant something to me. Maybe the whole thing would blow over and on Monday when I saw him it would be like it never happened. I could continue with the show and hopefully things wouldn't be awkward.

Oh, who am I kidding? Even if he didn't mention it, it would be like the elephant in the room for me because I would constantly be wondering 'why doesn't he think it's a big deal' or 'why the hell aren't we talking about what happened in Forks'.

I came to the conclusion that no matter if we talked about it or not, I would never truly regret it. Sure, I regret how it happened and how I became a spaz afterwards, but I now have something that I will remember forever even if he doesn't or if there is no repeat, which is the likeliest scenario.

Before I knew it, the lasagna was made and in the oven and I was going to prep that salad. I had to keep my wits about me here, but the chopping went smoothly this time around. I was happy about that. I really didn't need _another_ trip to the ER.

I finished chopping the vegetables and tossing them in the bowl when I heard the key in the door. I could hear Charlie's heavy boots on the floor and the rustle of him removing his jacket and gun belt like clockwork.

"Bells? You in the kitchen?" I simply smiled and yelled back to him confirming his thoughts. He rounded the corner and he was wearing that same police uniform and tired smile that I had always remembered.

"Hi dad," I spoke over my shoulder, putting the finishing touches on the salad.

"Hey kiddo. Smells great in here." I loved that he appreciated my cooking, but I figured that was easy for him since most of the time he ate out at the diner or made simple sandwiches. I guess that was better than him burning down the house.

"Thanks. The lasagna is still cooking, but should be done soon. Why don't you go get cleaned up and changed and I should be ready to go by the time you're done."

He nodded to me and headed back the way he came, the sound of his feet trudging up the stairs reaching my ears easily. He may be a quiet man when it came to speaking, but physically he was anything but. He represented the term 'elephant feet' with honor.

I quickly peeked my head in the oven to double check dinner and reclosed the oven door. I set the table and pulled out a beer for Charlie and myself. I had a feeling that he would react to seeing me drink because it was such a rare thing, but I felt I deserved it after the day I had. I finished setting the salad bowl on the table when I heard footsteps heading back down the stairs, slightly lighter sounding due to the lack of shoes on his feet. He was so predictable.

Charlie smiled again as he re-entered the kitchen and glanced at the table. I saw him eye both beers and smirked before I could see him start to look up at me. I quickly turned around and headed to the oven so as to not make eye contact.

"Is everything alright Bells?" I huffed audibly but covered it with pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"Yep. Great. How was your day? Why did you go in on a Saturday? I thought you were off weekends?" I asked the logical questions, trying to get him to start talking and get him off my back.

"Oh, George was sick yesterday and I told him I would come in and cover. No big deal. Not much was happening today. I caught up on some paperwork but mainly played solitaire on the computer." He chuckled and I joined in as I dished up a plate for the both of us and took them to the table.

"Ah, our tax money hard at work, huh?" I teased as we sat down. Charlie laughed again as he dug in.

"Mmm. This is great Bells. Beats what I've been eating lately," he said as he inhaled the hot food.

"I figured as much." I helped myself to the salad as I let my food cool down but I saw Charlie watching me out of the corner or his eye. I started to cut up the lasagna, trying to ignore the eyes on me, and just as I took a bite my father spoke up.

"So, how's the dancing coming along?"

I choked on my food. I started coughing and I felt Charlie's hand hit me on the back a couple of times. I quickly snatched my beer from in front of me and took a couple chugs of the liquid. Once the food made its way down my throat and I could breathe again, I turned to face my dad.

"What?!"

"I just asked how the dancing was going. Aren't you training?" His eyes were too innocent. I'll kill Angela.

"Damnit. Why did Angela have to tell you?! I know it was her!"

"Hey, she just wanted to tell me that you wouldn't be by as much due to having to be down in California. And she may have mentioned that I would have to stop catching up on my sports on certain days so I could watch you. Aren't you having fun?" He asked as he took another bite of dinner.

"Yes…and no. The people are nice, but its hard work. Dad, you really don't have to watch the show, I won't know."

"Were you not going to tell me? You know I'm interested in anything you do. But, are you being careful? You aren't exactly the most graceful person." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh, thanks dad. You don't need to remind me of what I know. And, yeah…I probably would have told you, eventually. Most likely right after I got voted off the first show. You know I'm not going to last that long anyway." I was pushing my food around the plate, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Bells, you can do anything you put your mind to. No, you aren't the most athletic or the most graceful, but you put everything you can into something and you go out with a bang. If you get voted off, well, you know that you did everything you could and you tried your hardest. I know you Isabella. You aren't a quitter."

I looked at my dad with shame. I felt bad as I thought about all the times this past week that I thought of quitting, but my father was right. I wasn't a quitter.

"Thanks." I blushed but I couldn't be happier that my own father had faith in me. He was a man of few words, but what words he said meant something.

We continued to eat in a comfortable silence and when our eyes would meet, my father would give me a shy smile. I truly loved my father. I know things between him and my mom were tense, especially after I moved here in high school. My mother couldn't understand why I wanted to move and honestly, my father didn't fully understand it either, but he made me feel welcome and made an effort, which was sometimes more than I could say about my mom.

I caught up on all of the small town news that was happening from Charlie and we slipped into a simple conversation, until he asked a question I didn't want to think about.

"So, are you going to tell me who your dance partner is or am I going to have to get that info from Angela as well?"

I really didn't want to talk about Edward, because it meant thinking about Edward and right now it was too hard. I could have just screwed up a blooming friendship almost 2 hours ago all because of a stupid moment of acting on impulse and it hurt me deeply to think that it could quite possibly be true.

"Bella?"

I knew I still hadn't answered him because I was trying to emotionally prepare. I didn't want to burst into tears in front of Charlie.

"My partner is Edward Masen." Keep it simple Bella.

"Ok. I feel like I've heard the name before. Does he make the news a lot?"

"Um, I think he does make the Entertainment news a bit when the show is running. You know, like recaps." But he wouldn't know about that. He only watches the sports highlights, so I can't imagine he would be caught up on his celebrity and entertainment gossip.

"Bells…you know I don't watch that stuff. Hmmm, why do I know that name?" He spoke the last part to himself. I knew I would just tell him and take the barrage of comments that were going to come my way.

"Well…he's Dr. Cullen's son," I said quickly as I picked up both plates and made my way to the sink. If I thought that would stop the conversation, I was very wrong.

"Of course! That's right. Wow, small world. He has an older sister right? Anna…Ashley…shoot, what's her name? I know it starts with an A."

"Alice, dad," I spoke over my shoulder without turning around fully.

"Yes, Alice. She's a bundle of energy, isn't she? I remember when they were in high school and she would be dragging Esme down the street. I guess Edward was the tall sulky kid that tended to follow behind them."

"From what I know of Edward in high school, that kind of sounds like him," I knew it was true, but I didn't want my father passing judgments. Even if Edward wasn't here, I felt the need to protect him. I turned to my father and continued.

"But he had every reason to be. And really dad, I wasn't much different than him. I probably had a few more friends, but I tried to keep to myself. I would have liked to have passed through high school as if I were invisible." I turned back to the sink and went back to work with the dishes. It was a little difficult seeing that I was trying to keep my bandage dry.

"I never said it was a bad thing that he sulked or tagged behind. I didn't mean to hit a touchy subject. He was a good kid. Never got into trouble, which was a pleasant change from the other ruffians in this town. He was smart from what I remember because I think he graduated from high school early."

"He did and he is smart." I couldn't hold back the smile from my face.

Charlie was quiet behind me for a while as I finished the dishes in the sink. After I dried my hands off on the dish towel I turned once more to my father and I could see that he was thinking things over in his head. Never a good thing.

"Bells, how much do you know about that family? About Edward and Alice, I mean?"

"Probably as much as you, if not more. I spent most of the day with them today and I had a great time. I know that Edward and Alice have been through more than someone should go through at their age, but they have a loving family with Carlisle and Esme, which is important."

"So you know…"

"That they are adopted, yes. Edward told me today. And yes, I know why. I think they both have grown up and turned out remarkably well. I only wish I had known them both when I was here."

I couldn't hold back a feeling on longing. I would have loved to have gone to school with the two of them. I don't know if we would have been friends, but I had a weird feeling that we would have been, even though they were either a year or two older than me. I guess everything happens for a reason.

"Carlisle came to me when they first moved to Forks, just to give me a heads up," Charlie started, interrupting my thoughts. "I was happy to welcome the new doctor and his family to town, but we he told me about what had happened, I assured him that I would only mention the truth to someone if it became necessary but it never did."

"You're a good man, dad and you are a good chief. I know they appreciated your discretion." I watched the small blush grace his cheeks as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. So…how's it going with Edward?" As he asked, it was my turn to blush.

"Uh, it's fine. He's kind of a perfectionist and I feel bad because I am far from perfect. I stomp on his feet a lot and don't have good posture. He yells at me sometimes because he gets frustrated with me. He's perfect and I'm a misfit. It's a bad match dad." I slumped into my chair at the table.

"Oh come on Bells, you can't be that bad and besides, it's only the first week, right? It can only get better from here."

"Yeah, we'll see. Edward is just such a great guy and I feel bad that I'm his partner. I know he wants to win this competition and I don't see that in our future. I just want what's best for him."

I busied my hands by tracing the wood grain in the table with my fingernail.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do your best and I'm sure he will as well. Just see where it goes."

I nodded at Charlie. I just wish I could be that positive about it all.

"Thanks dad." I stood up from my seat. "I'm going to head upstairs. I've got some work I have to do or Angela will have my head. Night."

"Night kiddo," he called back to me followed by the sounds of footsteps heading to the living room. Off to watch the sports highlights no doubt.

The stairs were under my feet and I was off to my room to work on my book, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. It was about a man with reddish-brown hair, green eyes and a crooked smile. I was also thinking of a plain girl, with brown eyes and brown hair, who had definitely come into her own as she grew up, but was still no where as glorious as the man.

As I reached my room, I looked around taking everything in. It was just as it had been when I was in high school. I never changed it and neither had my father. It had been years since I actually lived under this roof, but it was my room. My young adulthood resided in these walls. I started walking around taking in everything that was pinned to walls or tucked into bookshelves: achievements, photos of friends and family.

I touched everything, as if I was trying to absorb the memories through my fingers. As much as I wasn't a huge fan of high school, there were days that I missed it. There are days when I wished I had done something differently. Today was a day when I wish I could have come to Forks sooner. If I had been here sooner, I could have attended Forks High when Alice and Edward were there.

Things may have been exactly the same, but part of me held out hope that may be things would have been different and the three of us would have been great friends…or maybe even more where Edward was concerned.

I sighed as I pulled myself away from my memories and I headed towards my window to open it. It was a nice night outside, for once, and I was going to make the most of it. I quickly tugged the window up, closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air.

"Pssst, Bella!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I opened my eyes and came practically face to face with Edward outside my window.

"Edward!" His bright eyes gleamed with the light from my room. He had a mischievous look in them but I couldn't help but see how utterly handsome he was.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in that tree?!" I was practically screaming through my whispers as I saw he was gripping the branch tightly with his fingers, but they didn't look secure.

"Bella," he said intensely. "Can I please come in?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a door?! This is so stupid. You could have killed yourself climbing up here!" I whispered harshly at him, though I still opened the window wider and reached out for him.

Carefully I helped as he pulled himself through my window. I felt giddy that he had come to see me, but I thought he was an idiot for doing so they way he did. He could have seriously hurt himself or worse, gotten himself killed.

"I'm sorry I startled you. It wasn't my intention." He spoke softly as if knowing he needed to be quiet. Charlie was just downstairs and while I was an adult, I was in his house and if he were to find a man alone with me in my room, even if it was Edward, I'm not sure he would be happy about it.

"You still haven't answered my question about _why_ you are here?"

"I…uh…needed to see you." His voice was shaking slightly but he could just be out of breath from the climb.

"Ok. So you came here, to my home, climbed a tree to get to my bedroom window, at night, to see me…why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier this evening." _Crap_. Did he mean what happened when he brought me home?

Shit! I couldn't talk about this now. I didn't know what to tell him, but I was sure that if he said it was a mistake or that we would be better to just forget it, move on and me just friends I would crumble.

"You couldn't talk to me over the phone?"

"No." He gave a shy laugh. "I had to do this in person."

"And you couldn't wait until Monday?" What was he doing? He was getting closer to me, inch by inch.

"I've waited long enough." He stepped in front of my and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. They were slightly cool from being outside but soft and gentle.

"Waited for what?" I had to be dreaming…this really couldn't be happening.

"This."

He leaned forward and I could feel sparks between us as his face got closer to mine. My eyes closed involuntarily and I just waited. I waited for those gorgeous lips touched mine. I knew this was a dream and I didn't want to wake up from it.

A loud knock echoed through my room and I gasped loudly and pulled away from Edward quickly. I thought I heard him curse quietly but I was in such a state of shock I don't know I really heard or didn't hear.

"Bells?! Are you alright in there?" Charlie called to me through the door.

I panicked and mouthed the word "hide" to Edward as I ran to the door.

"Yeah dad," I said as I opened my door. "I just stubbed my toe when you knocked. You startled me."

"Oh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I just saw your light was still on and figured you were still up. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah. Sleep well."

He nodded but I felt as if he were eying me suspiciously. Did he know someone was in my room? Was it fatherly intuition?

Once I shut my door, I quickly turned around looked for Edward. I couldn't find him. I hoped he hadn't left but if he did, I couldn't blame him. My father had _perfect_ timing, damn him.

"Edward?" I whispered. I was still holding out hope that he was still here. I headed back to the window and looked down. I didn't see him. I looked back up and saw a figure standing behind me in the reflection on the glass.

I spun around quickly to see Edward and I had a huge smile. He hadn't left. He just hid very well.

"Well, that was close," he smirked as he spoke and took a step toward me.

"Too close. You should probably go. I don't think Charlie would take kindly to finding you in here with me."

"I'll take my chances."

"Your funeral," I said under my breath.

"Bella, I can't leave yet. I came here for a reason and I'm going to say and do what I said I would."

"So…what did you want to say?" I was afraid of what he was planning on telling me.

"Um, I guess….I….uh…thank you." He let out a huff of breath.

"You came just to thank me?"

"Yes, I mean no. Ugh! This is…I'm having trouble finding the words…" He was getting all flustered and for once I'm glad it wasn't me. He gathered himself and tried again.

"Bella, there is something about you that fascinates me. You can be a little sarcastic at time and definitely stubborn and obviously clumsy," he said as he picked up my bandaged hand. Why was he pointing out my flaws? Before I could question him he continued.

"But you are the gentlest and most caring person I've ever met. You cared about me and what happened in my life, even after only knowing me for a week. You worried about me when you didn't have to. You comforted me after you knew and didn't run away. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are an amazing person Isabella Swan and I'm lucky that you are mine."

I flushed. _His?_

"Yours?" I questioned.

"Uh, yeah, um, mine. You know, my partner…and my friend."

"Oh. Yeah, of course I'm your dance partner and …friend." My heart fell as I said that word, but I better get used to it. "Thanks for thinking that of me."

I watched Edward as his eyes cloud over. He seemed to be confused and then upset. He growled to himself and started pacing. I couldn't figure out what was going on with him.

"Edward? Are you ok?" He stopped pacing but grabbed his hair with his hands before rubbing them down his face.

"No. This shouldn't be this difficult." At his words I panicked. I hoped he didn't mean trying to be friends with me, but he just said I was his friend. Maybe he didn't mean it.

"Edward, I'm really confused." I kept my voice soft.

"Me too! It doesn't make sense. I've known you for a week but I can't you out of my head!" He kept his voice in a whisper, but it was harsh and if he wasn't trying to be quiet he would have been yelling. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm…um, sorry," I said as I tried to swallow my tears.

Edward heard my voice break and looked over to me. I saw panic in his eyes now and I tried to turn away so he wouldn't have to look at me.

"Oh. Shit Bella! That didn't come out right. It's just so confusing to me that someone I've only known for a week would have this kind of impact on me, but I don't _want_ you to get out of my head." He hooked his finger under my chin to try to get me to face him.

"Why?" I asked shakily. I allowed myself to turn to him but I didn't lift my head.

"Silly girl. Please look at me." I did. "This sounds really juvenile to say this, but I like you Bella Swan. I mean I _like_ you like you. You've turned my whole world upside down and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

His smile took my breath away and I was stunned. I was in utter shock because this man, this god in front of me said that he 'liked' me.

"Uh…I really don't know what to say." He smiled gently at me but I could see it didn't meet his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Bella if you don't want to. I just, I needed to tell you. I've been battling with telling you or not but I came to a decision after I left you earlier that I needed to, whether you felt the same way or not."

"But Edward, I do…"

A loud snore ripped through the air from Charlie's room and it jolted Edward and I apart.

I started to retreat away from Edward's body but he yanked me back.

"NO! No interruptions. Not this time."

And he pulled my face to his with his strong hands. Our lips met and I felt like I had died and gone to heavy. His lips were firm, but not hard. He was possessive but not harmful. Once the initial aggressiveness was over, we melted into each other. Sure, I have kissed and been kissed, but this was eons above anything I had experienced so far.

I don't know how long we were wrapped in each other, but I had to breathe. I pulled away, regretfully, but I felt Edward keep his forehead pressed to mine as he pulled away slightly, puffing his breath out as well. I kept my eyes closed. I was worried that if I opened my eyes, I would wake up from this magnificent dream.

"Bella," Edward said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" I couldn't even speak. Words came to me naturally and right now, they were failing me miserably.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

It was an innocent request. I thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not really able to think at the moment. My brain is having trouble wrapping around what just happened." My eyes were still closed and I was just taking in the sound of his voice, the smell of his sweet breath and the warmth of his body.

"You know, you sounded as if you were going to tell me something but you never finished your earlier thought, since we were interrupted yet again…" He smirked at me slightly, giving me a look that basically probed me about my feelings for him. We were so in tune with each other already that it gave me chills.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked coyly.

"Bella, what are your feelings for me?" His joking was gone and the seriousness in his eyes made me never want to lie to him.

"Edward, you have to know that I like you as well. I wouldn't have kissed you back like that if I didn't." I blushed at my admission.

"All the same, it's nice to hear and I'm grateful you feel the same way." He softly rubbed my cheek with the back of his fingers and I felt my face lean into his touch.

"So, what happens now?" I dreaded asking the question and I shut my eyes once more, preparing for the worst.

"Honestly, I don't know." I sighed silently as he told me and dropped my head. He reached under my chin to raise my eyes to his and he continued. "But I look forward to finding out."

And our lips met once more, gently and almost lovingly this time. This man was perfect and even if we were only 'together' for this moment, it would all be worth it.

I pulled myself together and stepped away from him to clear my head.

"You better go out the way you came." I gestured back to the window. As much as I didn't want him to leave or risk his life again by going down the tree, I didn't trust Charlie's sleeping patterns enough to risk taking Edward downstairs to the front door.

He nodded silently, gave me a quick peck on the lips and with one final look he climbed out the window.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." He laughed quietly as he made his way to the branch. He _looked_ like he was back in high school…trying to not get caught in his girlfriend's room. _Girlfriend_. _If only…_

"Oh yeah? How many bedroom windows did you climb through in high school?" I asked, teasing.

"Just one…mine. I liked climbing up to the roof to think from time to time. If my mother had known, she would have killed me and sealed my window shut." He laughed again but then grew serious as he continued.

"But if I hadn't graduated early, I think I would have climbed through another window." He looked into my eyes as he spoke again. "This one." And with that, he gave me a wink and headed back down the tree.

My heart had practically exploded in my chest as I watched Edward silently run through the night back to his car that must have been down the street. I couldn't see him clearly anymore so I turned back to my room with a huge smile on my face.

_Edward kissed me_.

And he just gave me an idea for a story…

* * *

_What do you think?! Up next is Edward's POV from the moment he left Bella's porch up to the real kiss! And then I'm thinking it's time for a different POV….stay tuned to find out who's!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! (And thanks for all the reviews so far!)_


	21. Chapter 21 And Thus With A Kiss

_Happy Easter to all who celebrate it! Please enjoy this chapter: Edwards POV of the porch kiss and why he comes back…_

* * *

EPOV

I don't remember much about how I got home. I don't remember getting in my car or turning the ignition. I don't remember putting the car into gear or the actual drive itself. I don't remember pulling into my parents' driveway or parking the car.

What I remember are Bella's lips. I remember the wide-eyed look she gave me before rushing into her father's house. I remember pacing to and from the door as I tried to gather my thoughts. I remember feeling defeated.

I looked up from my apparent daze from my forgettable drive to see that I still sat in my car in front of my parents' home. I tried not to fight the lack of memory and just go with it. It's easier at this point to not care how I got home. I should just be grateful that I got home in _one_ piece.

I clamored out of the car and trudge up the front steps hoping upon hope that I can make it up to my room discreetly. I know I should spend time with my family, especially after our recent 'breakthrough' but I feel like I'm going to have a breakdown if I don't get some alone time with my thoughts on Bella.

I had to be honest with myself. She was the person who was controlling my moods right now. I just wanted to be in her presence. Spending time with her today was beyond imaginable and even after I was a brat and moody earlier, she stayed. She stayed and listened about my past and never once questioned or pitied me. She was irreplaceable. She had done something that no one had done for me except Alice. And let's face it, I love my sister, but she's no Bella.

The front door was unlocked; a side-effect of the trusting small town atmosphere. I squeezed myself silently and listened as the small click of the door seemed to echo everywhere. I was cursing the hardwood floors that creaked quietly underneath my feet as it felt as though everything was amplified.

My final challenge came as I finished crossing the entry and came to the first door jam. Through the door frame was a clear shot to the kitchen and I could hear my mom and Alice's voices faintly. If I passed by and either one of them happened to be looking in my direction…I would be caught. But if I could get past the open door, I could make it to the stairs and up into my room easily.

I tentatively snuck a peak around the corner and saw both women hovering around the kitchen island, with my mom's back to me. That was a good sign, but I needed to make sure that Alice was looking away when I made my move. Unfortunately for me, she _really does_ have some physic tendencies and she looked over and the exact time I was looking at her. She smirked and I pleaded with my eyes for her to drop it, as I hurried past the door and on to the stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go see if Edward is back. I thought I heard a car," I heard Alice say.

I knew I could sprint to my room, but I also knew that Alice would follow me, so I waiting for my fate. Alice quickly turned the corner and met me at the foot of the stairs.

"And just where do you think you're going," Alice whispered. I was grateful she was keeping it down.

"Please Alice," I whispered so Esme wouldn't catch on. "I really need to have some time to myself to work through some things. Just don't say anything about me being back…"

"Is it about Bella?"

I milled that over in my head for a second and then nodded. Alice would figure it out anyway so it's usually just easier to tell her.

"Don't give up on her, Edward." And with that, she flitted through the door frame and proceeded to tell our mom that my car was there, but she saw me walking down the path away from the house. I didn't hear anything else from Esme, so she must have accepted it.

I took a deep breath once I realized I had been holding it and continued up the stairs to my room, silently shutting the door behind me. When I turned back to face my room, I could still picture Bella inside it. She had looked over some of the items, things from my school years, and I could still feel her warmth around. There were still subtle hints of her that I could smell: the strawberry from her shampoo and some floral scent as well.

I made my way over to the window where I stood behind her and could almost visualize her there. I _wished_ she was there. I found myself thinking about her constantly now and I really didn't know what to make of it. What I did know was that I wanted whatever it was between us to be more, if possible.

I knew that this was dangerous, the place I was in at the moment. Falling for my dance partner and not even a _real_ dance partner because she _wasn't _a dancer, but a celebrity instead. I had never once compromised my integrity this way, but with Bella…I couldn't help it. It was crazy.

Sure, when I'd met her I thought she was beautiful. I still did. I thought there was something about her and I pretty much couldn't keep my eyes off her, but it was intrigue, nothing more. After one week of being in my life, I was ready to turn it upside-down for her. I would give it up in a heartbeat.

I don't know how long I stood there thinking of a potential future with Bella before I heard a timid knock at my door. I was fairly sure I knew who it was but I allowed her in anyway. She must have heard my quiet 'come in' since I heard the door open and tiny footsteps enter. I looked over in my peripheral vision to see my sister staring out the window like myself. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to talk, but Alice had other plans.

"So...." She stopped speaking after one syllable. I waited on baited breath for her to continue, as she always has something to say. But no other words followed.

"So...." I kept it short, because if Alice wanted something else from me, she had to work for it.

"So…what's your problem?" she asked, turning to face my profile. I was dumbfounded. What was _my_ problem?

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to look at her. She had a determined look on her face and I still couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask what my _problem_ was?

"Edward, why are you here?"

I gaped at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? _You_ wanted me to come home! That's why I'm here." I was trying to keep my voice calm and even, but really where was she going with this? I had a desire to kick her out of my room. It was bad enough thinking about Bella, but the addition of Alice's nonsensical questions weren't helping anything.

"No, dumbass. Not why are you here in Forks, dipshit. I meant, why are you _here_, at _home_, when you should be with Bella?"

"Alice, I can't be with her," I said softly. I closed my eyes and I saw Bella shutting the door on me again and again as if on instant replay.

"Yes, you can." I felt her hand come up to my shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way and I shook it off.

"No, Alice. I can't. She doesn't see me like that, she doesn't want to." I headed back over to my bed and slumped down on the edge. Reliving everything was killing me, and _nothing_ had really happened. _Damn!_

"Edward, why do you say that? I've seen the way she looks at you. There is something there, and you know I'm never wrong about these things."

"Well, you are wrong this time." I took a deep breath and tried to continue. "She…she kissed me, but I don't think she meant to…..I don't know. All I know is that she kissed me one minute and the next minute, she can't open her door and get into her house fast enough, leaving me outside wondering what the hell just happened!"

I put my head in my hands as I slouched over my legs. I didn't know how this partnership was going to work if she couldn't look at me. I didn't know how we would even get through the next three weeks at least, without some form of communication, but I didn't see that happening in the near future.

I felt the bed give, just enough to let me know Alice's little body had come to sit beside me. I couldn't even bring myself to raise my head from my hands to look over at her.

"Edward, listen. Bella is…_cautious_ when it comes to relationships. Apparently, experiencing her parents' divorce didn't exactly solidify love and marriage and stuff so she's protecting herself. It's not you, so please don't think that."

I stifled a laugh with the 'it's not you' comment. _It's not you, it's me_. Her statement did make me pause before answering back.

"How do _you_ know this, Alice?" I was looking at her now and saw the sheepish look on her face.

"From Angela. We were talking on the plane and she mentioned it to me when we were sitting next to each other." She paused and I took that information in before she continued. "Look, maybe she scared herself because trust me when I say that she cares for you in more than a purely platonic way. It's all over her face. I'm sure it shocked the hell out her to be kissing you, but you can't just let it go. You need to tell her what you are feeling, because she's probably thinking that she's ruined any kind of future with you because of that kiss."

I still didn't say anything. I was processing everything and I felt like I couldn't really think for myself at the moment. I was taking everything that Alice was saying into my head, but the words were just a jumble.

"Earth to Edward." A snap of fingers in front of my face broke my reverie.

"Sorry."

"Hmmm." She was frowning at me. I hated it.

"Alice, listen. Maybe you are right and she's insecure, but Alice, have you ever thought about the possibility that you could be _wrong_? It would break her if I went up to her and put her in that position and honestly, it would break me to be rejected like that again. I don't want to ruin a potentially great friendship." The image of her face closing the door on me popped in front of my eyes again. The scared look on Bella's face tormented me.

"But you want more so why deny yourself the chance to see it through. You're right, and I _could_ be wrong, although I _know_ I'm not. But you and I both know that I'm not really omniscient so how does either of us _really know_ unless you try."

I knew she was right, at least about the needing to try and see for myself. She may be right about Bella's insecurities, but I didn't really know so I couldn't judge on that. I just had to put myself out there, for her, and see if she's willing to try.

I wrapped my arm around Alice and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you, Alice." She quickly latched her arms around me tightly and murmured a 'you're welcome' into my chest.

I held on to my sister for a few more minutes until there was a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Esme standing in the open doorway watching the two of us. She was smiling and I could tell there were unshed tears in her eyes.

"Dinner's ready, if you two would like some," she said as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"We're coming! Edward just needed my sisterly advice!" She was teasing me. That runt!

"Oh, shut up! I didn't ask for it!" I teased back.

"Edward!" Esme's eyes showed that she wasn't really upset with me for my comment. More like she wanted to play along.

"Sorry, mom," I said jokingly, but knowing that it would mean more to her if it were at least half-honest.

The three of us made our way downstairs and Carlisle was waiting for us in the kitchen. He clapped me on the shoulder as I walked past him and we shared a look. He was happy at what we were all becoming and I was grateful that I could finally make that happen. Grabbing a dish, I headed to the dining room where Esme had set the table for us. It had been a long time since I had eaten a meal at this table.

We all gathered and began passing the plates of food around the table, talking small talk when I realized.

"Alice, where's Mike?" I looked at the four of us at the table, noticing that there should have been five.

"Oh, he grabbed some food from Esme earlier. Apparently he was having a bit of a technological crisis at his company. Something about nanos or something. You know I understand a word of that stuff."

I smiled at her as I dug into my plate of delicious food. I always wondered why Esme never became a chef. She was brilliant at cooking, but her true passion was design and décor. Oh well.

"So, Edward…do you know if Bella is working on anything new?" Esme asked from across the table and I nearly choked on my food. I quickly picked up my water and took a gulp before I could speak.

"Um, I don't really know. I think she mentioned something about editing, so maybe?" I could tell Esme was disappointed in my lack of information. "We don't talk much about her work, but I can see if I can find out anything for you." I was trying to perk her back up. I know how much she liked her books.

"Oh, Edward, you don't need to do that. Besides, she may not be at liberty to say anything right now." She was pushing her food around her plate when she spoke again. "But, if you _do_ find out anything, you will tell me, won't you?"

I laughed out loud and nodded. I looked at Carlisle who was taking everything in: the entire conversation, the image of us all enjoying each other at the table. I could see that it was almost a little too much for him and when he met my eyes I knew I was right. He nodded to me and it felt like it was in thanks and gratitude.

I had been such a schmuk and I knew I did the right thing.

Dinner passed quickly and the playful banter lasted the entire duration. When we started to clear the dishes, Carlisle held me back as Esme and Alice headed to the kitchen.

"Edward, thank you...for coming back to this family. You have made us all extremely happy and proud and I'm grateful that you have brought us all back to life." His eyes were shining.

"I'm sorry, for everything before." I hung my head in shame.

"No, no apologies. Everything happened for a reason and now everything is as it should be. Let's not look back, ok?" I knew he meant what he said and I was grateful he was such a forgiving father. I nodded my head and he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

I heard the sniffles behind me and I pulled out of my father's grasp to see my mom and sister with silent tears dripping down their faces.

"Oh, don't mind us," my mom said as she wiped her face and came to get the dishes my father and I were supposed to have brought to the kitchen, but not before she touched my face reverently.

As quickly as they had come in, they disappeared.

I turned back to my father and he reached out for one of my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"And you take care of Bella, alright?"

I did an internal double take as he brought up Bella. As I tried to gather my thoughts, he continued.

"She's an amazing girl, Edward, and I know she's kind of accident prone but she tries hard and I know she's trying hard for you. Take good care of her."

"I will." I knew that I would.

He brushed past me and headed into the kitchen and left me to my thoughts. Carlisle and Alice were right. Bella was an amazing girl and I needed to let her know my thoughts about what I think we _could_ be. I didn't want to waste time because I don't know how much time we had to get to know each other. Whether we get voted off first or we make it too the end, it still wasn't a lot of time and I wanted to see this through.

I went into the kitchen, kissed Alice and my mom on the cheeked and patted my dad on the back, before heading back out to the front with my keys. I was pretty sure Alice said Bella's name as I sprint out the front door. I quickly hopped in my car and started back to Chief Swan's house.

It was then that I realized...just what was I going to do when I got there? I guess I could knock on the door and ask to speak with Bella privately. What if her father answered the door? That would be kind of awkward considering that he probably didn't remember me. I figured I would deal with it when I got there.

I decided to park down the street. I didn't want to spook Bella, having her see my car and _not_ answer the door. That wouldn't work at all. So, I made my way up the block and noticed Bella's truck and Charlie's car. _It's now or never._

I was walking up to the house when I started to be able to hear voices from inside. I noticed that one of the front windows was open just enough to hear the muffled sounds.

"Not much was happening today. I caught up on some paperwork but mainly played solitaire on the computer." I heard Chief Swan's gruff voice and smiled. He had always been nice to me and my family, and never once gave me a speeding ticket.

"Ah, our tax money hard at work, huh?" Bella said as she laughed and I could hear Charlie as he joined in with his daughter.

"Mmm. This is great Bells. Beats what I've been eating lately." I could smell the food through the window and even though I was stuffed from my own dinner, my mouth was watering. She was a ridiculously good cook…at least with lasagna.

"I figured as much." Modest Bella who was looking out for her father.

It was quiet again and I felt that I shouldn't eavesdrop anymore. I turned to leave when Charlie's voiced a question that piqued my interest and I knew I would be waiting on bated breathe during this particular conversation.

"So, how's the dancing coming along?"

I heard a sputtering followed by a severe cough and knew it was Bella. I was up the front steps in a flash and about to bust through the door when I realized what I was doing. Luckily for me Bella's coughing masked my footsteps on the front porch but now I was stuck.

"What?!" I was imagining Bella's face a beautiful shade of red and I was wishing I could actually see it for myself.

"I just asked how the dancing was going. Aren't you training?" His voice sounded a little _too_ innocent for the chief of police.

"Damnit. Why did Angela have to tell you?! I know it was her!"

"Hey, she just wanted to tell me that you wouldn't be by as much due to having to be down in California. And she may have mentioned that I would have to stop catching up on my sports on certain days so I could watch you. Aren't you having fun?" I was interested in that answer myself.

"Yes…and no." She said and I was confused. 'No' she wasn't having any fun? Crap.

"The people are nice, but its hard work. Dad, you really don't have to watch the show, I won't know."

"Were you not going to tell me? You know I'm interested in anything you do. But, are you being careful? You aren't exactly the most graceful person." I heard a small laugh and I couldn't help but smile and nod even though no one could see me.

"Oh, thanks dad. You don't need to remind me of what I know. And, yeah…I probably would have told you, eventually. Most likely right after I got voted off the first show. You know I'm not going to last that long anyway."

I was devastated. She had no confidence what so ever in her abilities. Sure, she wasn't the most graceful thing to grace this planet, but she had the potential. Charlie spoke up and I felt my respect for him grow.

"Bells, you can do anything you put your mind to. No, you aren't the most athletic or the most graceful, but you put everything you can into something and you go out with a bang. If you get voted off, well, you know that you did everything you could and you tried your hardest. I know you Isabella. You aren't a quitter."

"Thanks." I'm sure that blush was back.

The quiet was back again and I really wanted to give them back their privacy, but I couldn't. Literally, I was stuck here on the porch and if I moved I would give myself away. I was working out my plan in my head when another question from Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"So, are you going to tell me who your dance partner is or am I going to have to get that info from Angela as well?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I felt like a deer in the headlights. I couldn't move, even if I had the ability. When Charlie called Bella's name again, I couldn't help but feel that she was trying to ignore his question, thus ignoring me. I had to admit, it hurt.

"My partner is Edward Masen." She said simply.

"Ok. I feel like I've heard the name before. Does he make the news a lot?"

_Come on Charlie_. Can you really _not_ remember me? I guess that was a good and bad thing about staying _out_ of trouble.

"Um, I think he does make the Entertainment news a bit when the show is running. You know, like recaps." I really couldn't picture Charlie watching those shows to begin with, so I knew that would be a stretch for him.

"Bells…you know I don't watch that stuff. Hmmm, why do I know that name?" I knew he was wracking his brain for the answer and Bella finally helped him out.

"Well…he's Dr. Cullen's son," I think she tried to end the conversation there because I heard a chair scrapping across the floor along with plates clinking together in the sink.

"Of course! That's right. Wow, small world. He has an older sister right? Anna…Ashley…shoot, what's her name? I know it starts with an A." _Alice._

"Alice, dad,"

"Yes, Alice. She's a bundle of energy, isn't she? I remember when they were in high school and she would be dragging Esme down the street. I guess Edward was the tall sulky kid that tended to follow behind them."

I frowned. Is that what I looked like to those outside my family?

"From what I know of Edward in high school, that kind of sounds like him," _Great. Thanks Bella._

"But he had every reason to be. And really dad, I wasn't much different than him. I probably had a few more friends, but I tried to keep to myself. I would have liked to have passed through high school as if I were invisible."

I was stunned. She stood up for me and she didn't even know me back then. I wish I could have changed that. Hell, she stood up for me without needing to because as far as she was aware, I wasn't there.

"I never said it was a bad thing that he sulked or tagged behind. I didn't mean to hit a touchy subject. He was a good kid. Never got into trouble, which was a pleasant change from the other ruffians in this town. He was smart from what I remember because I think he graduated from high school early."

"He did and he is smart." I wanted to scoop her up and kiss her for the things she was saying about me.

I reveled in the silence between Bella and her father now. I had so many things to process in my head. I didn't know where to start.

"Bells, how much do you know about that family? About Edward and Alice, I mean?"

I gulped loudly. How much did _Charlie_ know? I had no idea that he knew anything about our past.

"Probably as much as you, if not more. I spent most of the day with them today and I had a great time. I know that Edward and Alice have been through more than someone should go through at their age, but they have a loving family with Carlisle and Esme, which is important."

"So you know…"

"That they are adopted, yes. Edward told me today. And yes, I know why. I think they both have grown up and turned out remarkably well. I only wish I had known them both when I was here." _Me too Bella_.

"Carlisle came to me when they first moved to Forks, just to give me a heads up," _Carlisle did what?! _

"I was happy to welcome the new doctor and his family to town, but we he told me about what had happened, I assured him that I would only mention the truth to someone if it became necessary but it never did."

"You're a good man, dad and you are a good chief. I know they appreciated your discretion." The feeling of respect just tripled. I personally appreciated the great man that is Charles Swan.

"Yeah, yeah. So…how's it going with Edward?" My ears were_ burning_. This was what I wanted to know…at least part of what I wanted to know.

"Uh, it's fine. He's kind of a perfectionist" I winced.

"And I feel bad because I am far from perfect. I stomp on his feet a lot and don't have good posture. He yells at me sometimes because he gets frustrated with me." Only because I know she can do better!

"He's perfect and I'm a misfit. It's a bad match dad." She's wrong. It's the perfect match except _she's_ perfect and _I'm_ the misfit!

"Oh come on Bells, you can't be that bad and besides, it's only the first week, right? It can only get better from here."

"Yeah, we'll see. Edward is just such a great guy and I feel bad that I'm his partner. I know he wants to win this competition and I don't see that in our future. I just want what's best for him."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do your best and I'm sure he will as well. Just see where it goes."

"Thanks dad." I stood up from my seat. "I'm going to head upstairs. I've got some work I have to do or Angela will have my head. Night."

"Night kiddo."

I heard two sets of footsteps heading off in different directions and I made my move. I quickly jumped off the porch in the hopes of making less noise and to also quickly move around the house. I didn't know which room was Bella's, but I needed to talk to her, more than _ever_.

I followed around the house looking for a light to come on. I had to figure out which room was Bella's. There were only a few to choose from. I figured that both Charlie and Bella's rooms were on the second floor of the house, so I just needed a sign.

As soon as I thought it, someone answered my prayers. A light came on in two of the windows and I saw a shadow moving across one and then the other. Bella was in her room and I needed to see her. I couldn't figure out how to, though. Her father was downstairs, watching TV and I didn't need to be coming over, basically saying 'I was in the neighborhood.' How crazy is that?!

I looked up for another sign and got a crazy and probably extremely stupid idea. There was an old tree that stretched above the Swan residence, but the branches spread throughout the air, with one in particular heading over to one of Bella's windows. That was my shot.

I hadn't climbed a tree in years. I never needed to, but now I was relying on all of my limited tree-climbing experience to see me through this without falling to my death.

I walked quickly to the trunk of the tree, found a placement for my foot and reached for a lower branch to pull myself up. _Not so bad_. I made for the next branch and my foot slipped and I hit the ground with a dull thud.

_Damnit_. I looked back up and could see Bella through the break in her curtain. I _had_ to do this. Placing my foot back where it had slipped and pulling myself up onto that first branch, I kept glancing back and forth from Bella to the tree, back to Bella, then back to the tree. Before I knew it, I was thirty feet in the air and staring into Bella's room.

It was just then I realized that she could have been changing up here and I would have become a peeping tom with no easy escape. I was so grateful that she was still fully clothed…_though it wouldn't have been that bad, right?_ SHUT UP!

I watched her for a second before I needed to make my presence known. I was starting to lose feeling in my fingers from the death grip I had on the bark. It was now or never…

"Pssst, Bella!"

Her jump from my sound nearly made me jump as I gripped the tree branch even harder.

"Edward!" I was so happy to hear her say my name.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in that tree?!" She was taking a good look at me, as if taking stock to make sure I hadn't had some sort of injury that was making me do something stupid, like head trauma.

"Bella," I said through my gritted teeth. "Can I please come in?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a door?! This is so stupid. You could have killed yourself climbing up here!" She was berating me as she pushed open her window wider for me. I had to make a small jump for the window sill, but I latched on and pulled myself through the window. Thank god that was over, though I still needed to get feeling back in my hands. It was such a rush though, sneaking in a girl's room…something I had never experienced and I loved the fact that it was with Bella…

As I looked back at Bella, I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"I'm sorry I startled you. It wasn't my intention," I whispered.

"You still haven't answered my question about _why_ you are here." Angry kitten was coming out.

"I…uh…needed to see you." _Don't lose your nerve now._

"Ok. So you came here, to my home, climbed a tree to get to my bedroom window, at night, to see me…why?" I could see that she was still trying to be mad at me for my idiocy, but it was fading and I don't think she could help it. _Now or never Masen…_

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier this evening." I saw her eyes widen in fear. I wanted to tell her that it was fine and hell, I wanted to kiss more. I didn't want her to think it was a mistake.

"You couldn't talk to me over the phone?" She was nervous. Did she really not want to see me?

"No." I chuckled nervously. "I had to do this in person." I did. I needed to be here…with _her_.

"And you couldn't wait until Monday?" Ok, now she was stretching. I was getting nervous about her not feeling the spark I felt, but I had to push forward or I'd never know.

"I've waited long enough." I reached out and caressed her cheek. It felt like heaven and silk. I wanted more.

"Waited for what?" she whispered so softly I could barely hear her.

"This."

I leaned in to her, pulling her face closer to mine. All I could think about were her lips on mine, but it wouldn't be a friendly kiss. I needed to show her how I felt about her. If she didn't feel it back, then she didn't, but I came here tonight to do this.

I was so close to my target of her full lips when her door received a loud knock.

"Shit," I whispered as Bella gasped in front of me, her eyes wide.

"Bells?! Are you alright in there?" Charlie's voice was muffled behind the door.

I saw fear in Bella's eyes as she mouthed what I was pretty sure was 'hide' so I made a bee line for her closet as she turned around and called back to her dad about her toe. _Really, Bella?_

"I just saw your light was still on and figured you were still up. Anyway, I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" Charlie sounded embarrassed for acting like a father, but to me, he just showed how much he cared about his daughter.

"Yeah. Sleep well." I hoped Charlie didn't pick up on Bella's distractedness, but since I couldn't see anything, who the hell knows what was going on. I was just waiting for the closet door to open and for me to become dog meat. _Dead _dog meat. Yuck!

I heard the door shut and a light pair of feet shuffle away. Where was she going?

I heard her call out my name, so I quietly opened the closet door and saw her standing over by the window looking down. _Did she think I jumped out the window?_ I guess I could have and if I had no other options, I probably would have.

She turned around quickly as if she knew I was behind her. The relieved look on her face gave me the confidence to speak again.

"Well, that was close."

"Too close. You should probably go. I don't think Charlie would take kindly to finding you in here with me." _Probably not, but I'm here for a reason…_

"I'll take my chances."

"Your funeral," she muttered, though I don't think she really intended for me to hear that. I sighed.

"Bella, I can't leave yet. I came here for a reason and I'm going to say and do what I said I would."

"So…what did you want to say?" She was practically wincing at the prospect of whatever I had to say. This worried me, so much that I felt that courage slipping away.

"Um, I guess….I….uh…thank you." _Damnit…not what I wanted to say._

"You came just to thank me?" I saw some of the light fade from her eyes and it broke my heart.

"Yes, I mean no. Ugh! This is…I'm having trouble finding the words…" Get it together Edward! You can do this…I tried to continue.

"Bella, there is something about you that fascinates me. You can be a little sarcastic at time and definitely stubborn and obviously clumsy, but you are the gentlest and most caring person I've ever met. You cared about me and what happened in my life, even after only knowing me for a week. You worried about me when you didn't have to. You comforted me after you knew and didn't run away. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are an amazing person Isabella Swan and I'm lucky that you are mine."

I took a deep breath after that mouthful, but I meant every word…even the clumsy and stubborn parts.

"Yours?" she asked, blushing and I found my cheeks growing warmer. I hadn't realized that I said _mine_.

"Uh, yeah, um, mine. You know, my partner…and my friend." _Way to blow it…_SHUT UP!

"Oh. Yeah, of course I'm your dance partner and …friend." She took a beat. "Thanks for thinking that of me."

I couldn't' stand it. Here was this amazing woman in front of me who for some reason, I couldn't put into words what I needed to say. I kept messing it up. I had thoughts of her running through my head, all day, every day. I couldn't get enough of her and she seemed to think that she was the most unattractive and uninteresting person in the world. I couldn't' get through to her. I didn't understand how this could have happened to _me_ in such a short time. I had all these feelings for her and she couldn't see it!

"Edward? Are you ok?" I realized I had been pacing with my internal monologue. I blew out a breath and started to shake my head.

"No. This shouldn't be this difficult." I was trying to reassure myself but it wasn't working.

"Edward, I'm really confused."

"Me too! It doesn't make sense. I've known you for a week but I can't you out of my head!" I felt like I was fighting a losing battle. Hell, I had already lost.

"I'm…um, sorry," _Fuck_. I looked up at Bella to see tears starting to form.

"Oh. Shit Bella! That didn't come out right. It's just so confusing to me that someone I've only known for a week would have this kind of impact on me, but I don't _want_ you to get out of my head." I tried to get her to look at me but she wouldn't budge.

"Why?" she asked as I felt like I was starting to get somewhere when she turned towards me.

"Silly girl. Please look at me." I tugged at her chin softly and she tilted her head back to look me in the eyes. "This sounds really juvenile to say this, but I like you Bella Swan. I mean I _like_ you like you. You've turned my whole world upside down and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

_There. I said it._ I couldn't help the smile that stretch across my face. I told Bella that I liked her, and even though it sounded so juvenile, it was how I felt.

"Uh…I really don't know what to say." Her words faltered my smile and broke my heart. I knew it would be a risk to say anything. I started to backtrack a little.

"You don't have to say anything Bella if you don't want to. I just, I needed to tell you. I've been battling with telling you or not but I came to a decision after I left you earlier that I needed to, whether you felt the same way or not."

"But Edward, I do…" Before I could hear her finished thought, a loud snore ripped through the air from Charlie's room and it jolted us apart. Something in me snapped and I couldn't hold back anymore. She may hate me for what I was about to do and if she did I would understand, but I needed to _try_.

"NO! No interruptions. Not this time." And I kissed her. I mean, really kissed her. I put everything into that kiss. It was kind of forceful, which I regretted slightly, but the desire was there and I couldn't stop it. It was amazing. I started to pull back slightly to try to turn the kiss into something tender and I felt her lips move along with mine. When that happened, I went to the moon.

As few more moments of the kiss and I felt that tug in my lungs reminding me that I needed air. _We_ needed air. I pulled my lips back from hers, but kept her in my arms and my forehead to hers so I could feel her breath on my face. It was like a warm summer breeze, but better.

"Bella," I said quietly, trying not to break the spell.

"Hmm?" was all she could say and I felt my heart soar. I did that!

"Please tell me what you're thinking." I wanted to know. I didn't care if it was 'why did you do that' or 'it's about time' or even 'I never want to see you again' although that last one might kill me. She took her time formulating a response.

"I'm not really able to think at the moment. My brain is having trouble wrapping around what just happened." She looked as if she were relieving the moment in her mind. I wished I could join her.

"You know," I interjected, pressing my luck. "You sounded as if you were going to tell me something but you never finished your earlier thought, since we were interrupted yet again…" I was hedging my bets and hoping to come out on top.

"What do you mean Edward?" she asked cheekily. _Really? We're going to play this game?_ I was done with games. I wanted the truth.

"Bella, what are your feelings for me?" I looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes and hoped for the best.

"Edward, you have to know that I like you as well. I wouldn't have kissed you back like that if I didn't." _Say what?!_ I tried to remain blasé about the whole thing, but I don't know how well that was working out for me.

"All the same, it's nice to hear and I'm grateful you feel the same way." I was back on the moon!!! She felt the same way! _How did I get this lucky_?

"So, what happens now?" I watched her eyes close again, but the expression on her face was not what it had been before, after the kiss. It was no longer relaxed and reminiscing, but tensed and worried.

"Honestly, I don't know." And it was the truth, but when her face dropped, I couldn't help but continuing my thought as I pulled her face back to mine again. "But I look forward to finding out."

And we kissed again, and I daresay it was better than our previous kiss. There was more meaning behind this kiss and I loved every minute of it. After a minute, Bella pulled back and looked at me and then gestured toward the window.

"You better go out the way you came." And I knew she was right. What I found slightly amusing is that she yelled at me about climbing up, but she was fine about me climbing down? Strange girl.

I leaned in for another quick kiss and headed to the window. I chuckled at the irony of it all and I could feel Bella's eyes on me.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." I pushed myself away from the window sill and back on the branch, which may look easy but is really hard.

"Oh yeah? How many bedroom windows did you climb through in high school?" I looked back and saw the glint in her eye.

"Just one…" I said, before continuing. "Mine. I liked climbing up to the roof to think from time to time. If my mother had known, she would have killed me and sealed my window shut." The thought of Esme doing just that made me laugh again, but when I looked back at Bella I know I would have risked it for her.

"But if I hadn't graduated early," I said, thinking of how to put it. "I think I would have climbed through another window. This one."

I saw her catch her breath as I gave her a quick wink and shimmied down the tree. PS, that does _not_ feel good. When I made it to the ground, I headed off of the Swan property and down the street where I had left my car. When I finally made it to the car door, I looked back and could faintly see the light in Bella's window through the trees. If I squinted, I could also make out the faint shape of a small body and I knew Bella was still there.

I smiled and unlocked the door. Once inside, I buckled the seat belt and turned the ignition. Looking back, the shape was gone, but I knew she was still there and hopefully thinking about me, because lord knows I was thinking about her.

I could handle anything at this point. I knew tomorrow was Sunday and I had no plans to meet up with Bella…yet. Maybe I could finagle something with her, but Alice and Mike had to be my top priority (since Alice did make me promise). Monday was a different story. Either way, this week was the start of something new, and no one, not even that vile _James_ would stand in my way.

_

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Thoughts are appreciated! Please review!!


	22. Chapter 22 Bump In The Road

_Wow…it's been ridiculously long since I've updated and I'm SO sorry! A lot of life events got in the way, but I'm back and have chapters ready. Sorry again… On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Twilight **__or __**DWTS**__. I think that is rather unfortunate…_

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Bump in the Road**

**BPOV**

Sunday passed by in a blur. I had been tired due to a late Saturday evening and the drive back to Seattle Sunday afternoon didn't help.

After Edward left my room Saturday night, I was on cloud nine. We had shared some unbelievable kisses that were simple and sweet but still mind-blowing. It took me a while to get my wits about me. It was extremely hard to watch him go, but he had given me an idea that I really wanted to explore.

I had thought about a story, about a boy and a girl in high school, who experience a forbidden yet undeniable love. A modern day Romeo & Juliet in a way. The boy was perfect in almost every single aspect of his life, while the girl was plain, but something bigger than the two of them pulls them together.

I was still working out details, but I liked the possibilities of where this story could go. And Edward was definitely my inspiration. I had even decided that there would probably be a scene or two of the boy climbing a tree into the girl's bedroom window in order to spend time with her, maybe even declaring his love for her…

How I wished Edward had declared his love for me last night. I know he told me he 'liked me liked me" but how I would have melted if he had said the other 'L" word.

I really didn't need to be getting ahead of myself though. Let's be honest: do I ever think Edward would have those feelings for me? No, not really, but a girl can dream right?

Anyway, I had been up late fleshing out some other potential characters for the story so when I finally got to sleep it was early Sunday morning and I couldn't help sleeping in. That ate up a good chunk of my day and I needed to get back to Seattle that evening. The early morning plane for Monday was not sounding appealing, but I needed to get back to California for this meeting and then rehearsal.

This meeting was twisting my stomach inside out. I kept having images of Alice with this faceless guy and seeing Edward in a rage. I didn't want to see that first hand, but I felt maybe I could help. I didn't really know how except to just be there for both of them, but maybe it would help…

I said goodbye to Charlie Sunday afternoon, not seeing Edward once before I left, and then headed back to Seattle. I was missing him, but I had my own life too. That didn't stop my fantasizing the entire drive. All I can say is that the long drive didn't seem as lengthy.

By the time I got home, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was head to bed, but I needed to make sure everything was in order for the next week. I didn't think I would be coming back to Seattle next weekend, so I gathered everything I would need in California and had it in a bag for tomorrow's trip. I wanted to really focus this week in rehearsal and I felt that if how tired I was right now was any indication of how I would feel, I couldn't be flying every weekend if I could avoid it.

I double checked everything twice and grabbed a quick shower to wash away the car ride. It was kind of hard work staying awake in the shower, so once I finished, I pulled my towel and dried off as best I could and slid my tank top and shorts on.

As I made my way back into my room, I saw my phone flashing at me, indicating that I had a message. I was so close to just plugging it into the charger and leaving it for tomorrow, but I decided against it and opened the message:

_I really missed you today. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. – E_

My eyes were wide as the burst of adrenaline flew through my system. I guess I wasn't falling asleep right at this moment.

Edward missed me! My hands were shaking as I tried to type out a response so I kept it short.

_Ditto…on all counts. Goodnight Edward. – B_

That giddy feeling was back with me and I didn't brush it away. I loved it. Edward was slowly turning my world upside-down and I wasn't going to stop it. I didn't know how long it could possibly last, but I would savor every moment.

It took awhile to actually get to sleep last night due to my heart racing a mile per minute, so waking up this morning was not fun. I couldn't complain too much though, because I would see Edward soon. We were almost to LAX, having just heard the captain's announcement for the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival.

I was feeling nervous now. Angela sat beside me and every so often she would place her hand on my knee to stop the bouncing it was doing that I wasn't aware of. She smiled, knowingly, realizing that it wasn't just the flying itself that I was antsy about.

So many things were racing through my mind: seeing Edward, the meeting at ABC studios, resuming rehearsals, continuing to work on my new story. I had a feeling deep in my gut that today would be interesting, and not necessarily in a good way. I was actually worried, but I didn't know what for. I thought it was in response to the flight, but I knew better.

The landing was bumpy. I felt my heart in my throat when the landing gear touched the runaway. Angela had to keep me in my seat so that I wouldn't get up and run for the door. I really needed to get over this irrational fear of flying…though I knew it wasn't really irrational.

I listened to the faint sound of the seatbelt sign being turned off and I barely registered those around me starting to gather their items. I glanced back to Angela who had an encouraging smile for me and I began to move.

Once out of the plane, I felt the tension in my shoulders leave and I was once again able to breathe. Anxiousness and excitement took the tension's place in my body. I was now humming with anticipation at getting to the studio. Angela sensed this and led me out to where I assumed a car would be waiting for us.

"So," she began once we were situated in the car. "Are you going to tell me what happened this weekend when you went home?"

_Gulp_. _Keep it simple Bella._

"I started a new story."

"Really? That's amazing Bella! I'm so excited. What's this one about?" I could see the light in her eyes and I hoped that this would deter her from asking anything else about the weekend.

"Well…I'm still working out the specifics, but I think it will be a story set in high school and center around the relationship of a boy and girl."

"OK. What else?" I looked at her wondering what she was asking. "Oh come on Bella. There has to be a twist in there."

"Well, it's like a modern day R & J. Forbidden to be together, but that won't stop them."

"Ok, great, but why can't they be together…and don't say their families. It's so…done."

Hmm. I hadn't really thought that far yet. I was just trying to get some of the characters flushed out. I don't know why they wouldn't be together, other than the beauty of the boy would outshine the plain girl. That would be enough, right?

"OOH! What if he wasn't of this world?" Angela's excitement was tangible. I couldn't help laughing.

"An alien? I don't really want to do sci-fi." I briefly glanced over to Angela and saw her smile fade. "At least not for this story." That perked her back up.

"Ok, no aliens. But he can't be normal. There has to be a reason for them to be apart."

I thought for a moment and thought of the reason.

"He wants to kill her."

"WHAT?" Angela quietly shrieked, trying not to alert the attention of the driver. We didn't need to scare him.

"I mean, he has this urge to kill her but he can't or won't, because he loves her. That's why they shouldn't be together, because he wants to kill her and protect her all at the same time."

"But she doesn't care?" Angela asked.

"Exactly." This was starting to come together. I was really starting to be able to picture where this story could go.

"But what could he be? A werewolf? They kill people, right?" I loved Angela's enthusiasm. It was one of the reasons I was anxious to continue our working relationship as well as our friendship.

"Not a werewolf." I had to disagree with her. It just didn't feel right. "I can't get past the fur. It's like loving your pet. Nothing romantic at all."

"Ok," she said, taking my response into consideration. "What other monsters desire to kill people?"

We both sat there for a moment, lost in our thoughts. Suddenly I was envisioning Edward, but not the Edward I was used to. He had golden eyes instead of his beautiful green ones and was deathly pale. He moved toward me so fast, almost as if he had flown. I caught my breath as he came face to face with me and he smelled so sweet. I watched his eyes linger at my neck and he leaned in, kissing it gently and then…

"Vampire," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"He would be a vampire." I looked at Angela's confused face. "It's perfect. Vampires are by far the 'sexiest' monsters around. They lure people in with the looks and mannerisms."

"But they drink blood."

"So…that's part of the reason why it's perfect. He's battling blood-lust as well as regular lust and love and other human emotions surrounding the girl. Something he hasn't felt in such a long time."

"If he hasn't felt those feelings in _so long_, how is he in high school with this girl?" Angela asked another good question and I had to think on that one.

"Well, he could have become a vampire when he was still in his teens. He would be seventeen forever, so to blend in he would have to play his age over and over again."

"Hmm, locked in a teenager's body with an old man's mentality and stuck in high school. That sucks!"

I couldn't have put it better myself and I laughed.

"No pun intended, right?" I asked. She seemed to think about what she had said and then let out a loud laugh that set me off again.

We continued laughing for about five minutes and I was trying to compose myself, but Angela beat me to it.

"Well, I think it's a great idea and something very different for you. I really look forward to seeing what you come up with, and I'm sure your publisher is going to be ecstatic!"

"Well, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. It's just an idea right now."

"Yeah, but it has great potential. How did you come up with idea again?" Angela's eyes smugly searched mine.

I couldn't tell her that my missed opportunity in high school coupled with being paired with my current Adonis of a dance partner had started this idea. It was too weird and too soon for that. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Ladies," our driver interrupted. "We're here."

I quickly said thank you, grabbed my bag, and threw myself out of the car, with Angela quickly on my heels.

"We will talk more about this, Bella."

"There's nothing more to really talk about, unless you want to help me flush out more details again. Thank you for that by the way." I smiled sincerely at her.

"You're welcome, but there is more to it than what you are telling me, and I will get to the bottom of it!" She smiled back but that glint in her eye told me she wasn't kidding. She would get it out of me.

I had to stop walking once I was inside the studio as my eyes needed to adjust to the contrasting darkness from the harsh sunlight outside. Angela bumped into me and we held onto each other to try to keep upright. The giddiness from the car was still holding and we snickered while trying to right ourselves.

All eyes were on us as I paid more attention to our surroundings. I could easily see that we were still early and one of the last ones to arrive, but I couldn't deny that our entrance caught the other's attention. I could easy make out Jacob, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie and Jessica, but there was only one I really wanted to catch the eye of and he wasn't here yet. Neither was Alice.

The eye I did catch was Jacob Black's and I had to internally moan. This wouldn't be fun. I didn't feel like being subjected to his demeaning looks and rude comments. Angela gave my arm a squeeze as we still held on to each other. We untangled ourselves and headed towards the others. I saw Jacob looking me up and down and I was grateful that I was under-dressed and was still in just my jeans, plain white t-shirt and the cardigan Edward brought home to me. It had picked up some of his own scent and I felt like he was with me.

As we moved forward I watched as both Emmett and Rosalie make their way to me and before I knew it I was up in Emmett's arms.

"Um…Emmett…I can't breathe."

He released me and I took a shaky breath. I hadn't known him for very long, just this past week, but I felt comfortable around him, like a big brother.

"Sorry Bella," Rosalie said as she gave Emmett a teasing smack to the back of his head. "This big lummox forgets his own strength. I've discovered that this week." Rosalie smiled graciously at me and I couldn't' help smiling back.

"Hey Bella! I read one of your books this week. Not bad." Emmett smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"Oh…thanks Emmett." I was still not really comfortable with accepting compliments, particularly about my writing, so there was no stopping the flush in my cheeks.

Rosalie seemed to sense my discomfort and changed the subject.

"So, Bella, what the hell happened to your hand?" I had basically forgotten about the hand unless I absolutely had to use it. Luckily the pain had subsided since I had injured it on Saturday.

"Oh, uh…careless with a knife in the kitchen. I was cutting a tomato and ooops!"

"Dude, that sucks." Emmett exclaimed and Rosalie answered him with a smack to the back.

"How have you been fairing with your rehearsals with Edward? Emmett here won't take anything seriously, as you can see." I thought Rosalie's comment would sting Emmett's pride, but it seemed to have made him puff out his chest more. That along with a wink she slyly gave him.

_Are they flirting?_

"Rehearsals are going well, though I'm thinking that Edward has received more bruises from me this week than ever in his life." I blushed more as I admitted my tendency at being a klutz.

"It's probably good for him!" Rosalie countered.

"Speak of the Devil," Emmett interjected as he looked over my shoulder.

I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway I had just entered from. With the light filtering in from behind him, he glowed and he was beautiful. I inhaled deeply as if I would never get another breath, steadying myself as he walked toward me.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion and it felt like we were the only two people in the world, let alone the room. The next thing I knew was that we were face to face and I was getting lost in his eyes.

"Hello," he said in his clear tone.

"Hi," I said quietly.

The spell didn't break until I heard someone clear their throat. When I turned my head, I saw Emmett snickering and Rosalie's eyes wide. If I could crawl into a hole and die right now, I would. But Edward's arm came around me and he tucked my body into his. He pressed his lips lightly to the top of my head and I melted into his side even more. I couldn't bring myself to looking at the reaction of the others again after that display.

"Bella!" I knew that voice.

I peaked around Edward to see Alice walking towards us, pulling Jasper behind her.

"Edward, stop hogging her!" And she pulled me from his grasp to hug me tightly. I couldn't help hugging her back. Her happiness was contagious.

"Alice, how are you?"

"Oh you know! I had to deal with Edward's sullen self all day on Sunday, so that could have been better, but it was so wonderful that you were able to spend the afternoon with us on Saturday. We should hang out more!" I'm not sure she took a breath once while she spoke.

"Well, I'd like that, but I don't know how much time I will have with rehearsals and writing. I still have to finish editing some things and I'm starting a new story, so I'll be pretty booked."

"OH! A new book…what's this one about?" Alice queried.

_Shit. I didn't mean to let that slip_.

"Um…" I looked around at the five sets of eyes on me and I started to panic. "It's, uh, kind of a…secret."

"A secret?" She pouted and I nearly gave in.

"Look Alice, it's really in the early stages and it may not amount to anything."

"Oh please, Bella. Your books are amazing and I'm sure this one will be just as wonderful! Please?"

"Alice. If she doesn't want to talk about it, she doesn't have to. It's her prerogative." I felt Edward's arms fold around me again as he pulled me protectively away from his sister.

"Fine. But I'm sure she'll cave with me. We're going to best friends anyway, aren't we Bella? Almost like…sisters!"

"ALICE!" Edward hissed.

The conversation was quickly moving over my head as I felt like I was swimming in Edward's scent. I wasn't really there except in body. My mind was in fantasy land. I shook my head slightly to remove the haze from my daydream when I heard Edward's snarl. The vibrations from his chest tingled.

Looking back and forth between Edward and Alice I could have sworn they were having some sort of silent communication. I envied that ability, although I wasn't sure I'd ever want anyone in my head like that.

Alice huffed silently and looked away from Edward back at Jasper. He just smiled reassuringly at her and I felt like I was watching the love pour out of each of them. Just before I looked away, I could have sworn Alice had said "I'm right" followed by Jasper's "I know."

I didn't really get it, but I didn't want to intrude on their moment so I looked back around at our group. Emmett and Rosalie had started whispering to each other and with Alice and Jasper ensconced in their conversation it seemed like Edward and I were able to have a moment to ourselves.

I looked up at him and saw that he was looking down at me as well and I felt myself swoon. _How sappy._ The green in his eyes was rich and inviting, like a blanket.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, as if to not draw attention to ourselves.

"I'm ok. A little tired. I was up late three nights in a row which is not normal for me. You?"

"Pretty much the same as you. Three late nights and three early mornings due to little bit over there." He chuckled lightly as he shifted his head in Alice's direction. "I don't know how Jasper does it."

"He loves her. He probably doesn't even notice it." I said as I stared at the loving couple. Love makes you ignore all logic.

"Hmmm."

I looked back up at Edward, pondering his sigh, but he just gave me a quick smile.

"I missed you," he hushed.

"I missed you too," I mouthed. The smile he gave me exploded across his face and I responded in kind.

Everything was happening quickly between us, but right now it felt like young love: that innocent love that takes you by force when you experience it for the first time. I had never felt this way before but it seemed that I would be making up for lost time.

I heard the door behind us open and felt Edward's arms grip me tighter. Looking around his body I watched three people enter the room, but couldn't make them out. Once the door shut, I could see two men and a woman. Tom Bergeron was leading the other two people and from the way Edward's hands held me, I figured that the other man was James.

I looked up at Edward's face and saw his jaw set. His eyes were locked on the blond man walking purposefully towards us. I then glanced at Alice to see how she was and while she looked strong, I could see that she had withdrawn slightly inside herself; an odd thing to witness from Alice.

Placing my hand on Edward's chest, I tried to calm him and he broke his gaze with James to look at me and give me a small smile. Looking back to James, I watched him take in the interaction between Edward and me and smirk. I didn't like it at all.

"Good morning everyone." Tom began. "I hope the first week of training has been going well for all of you." He looked around to see everyone nodding silently.

"Now, traditionally we have 6 couples in these competitions, but you may have noticed that only five began training this week. Ben Cheney's injury had us scrambling, but we are thrilled that our returning professional, James Hunter and his celebrity partner, model Victoria Green, will be joining the competition to make us an even half-dozen couples."

Chatter picked up in the room at the announcement and I saw the appreciative looks from everyone else towards James and Victoria. Victoria was very exotic and wild looking. Her curly and fiery hair framed her ivory face and made her wide, almost black-eyes pop. She had a killer body, that rivaled Rosalie's. She would look good in her costumes as well, yet another reason why I shouldn't be in this competition.

James was tall and slender, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that ended just below his shoulders. He was lean, like Edward and Jasper, but there was a harshness in his build as well. His face was comprised of a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes; eyes that hadn't looked away from Edward or I since he entered the building.

"Please help me in welcoming James and Victoria to the show and back to training you all go! See you in a few weeks." And with that, Tom shook both the hands of Victoria and James and was gone, leaving us all in a slight stupor.

When Jessica Stanley jumped forward to greet the new couple, I spun around in Edward's arms to look at him more directly.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really," he grunted through his gritted teeth. "I'm worried about Alice, but now I'm terrified for you."

That got my attention.

"What? Why me?"

"I can tell that he wants you and it's driving me insane. He hasn't stopped watching you. He's still doing it now and the fact that you are _my_ partner and in _my _arms isn't helping."

I took in his words and started to pull away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you. You said me being in your arms wasn't helping."

He just chuckled softly and drew me back in his arms.

"No, Bella. You are right where you need to be." I gave him a questioning look and he continued. "You are _my_ partner and you are in _my_ arms. I'm not letting you go, ever. He can shove it for all I care. He may want you, but he can't have you. You are _mine_."

I felt a little woozy at his admission and I felt my legs give way slightly. Edward cradled me gently, holding me up against him. He just laughed quietly again into my hair.

"Hey, Ed, man? Can you come here for a second?" I heard Jasper's voice over the chatter calling us to him.

I felt the green eyes fall upon me again and I met them. I nodded in understanding and let him go, motioning to Angela over at the craft services table. He smiled his crooked smile, kissed my forehead and we went our separate ways.

Cloud Nine was back and I was bouncing on it like a trampoline. Then I came crashing down when I saw Angela's face once I met up with her. _Oops._

"What the hell was that?"

"Uh…"

"Isabella Swan! What is going on between you and Edward?"

I panicked, looking all around hoping no one had heard what she had said. It didn't appear to be the case, but I still 'shushed' her nonetheless.

"Angela! Nothing is going on…"

"Right and pigs fly. Bella, what happened this weekend?" She was desperate to know, and hell if I wasn't desperate to tell someone.

I quickly looked over to Edward and saw that he was speaking quietly with Alice and Jasper but he kept looking over at me as well.

"We kissed." I spit out quietly. "A couple of times."

She seemed to process my words. The harshness from her eyes melted away and she smiled warmly.

"Thank the lord."

_What?_

"What?" My eyes were wide and my pulse sped up threefold.

"Bells, you are an amazing woman, but you never see yourself clearly. Alice and I were hoping something would happen between the two of you this weekend and it did! The way that Edward was watching you on the plane, I was praying that this would work out for you and it looks like it has! Congratulations!"

"Um, thanks?"

"Look, I'm sorry for the reaction earlier. I just wanted to make sure that his affections on you were welcome and nothing he was forcing. I would beat that boy black and blue if it was against your wishes." Angela was fiercely protective and I wouldn't want to go against her.

I quickly gave her a hug, showing my appreciation of her devotion to me. It meant the world to me that not only did she seem to approve of the potential for a relationship between Edward and me, but that she was willing to protect me as well.

"So," I started. "To change the subject, Edward may have mentioned arranging an introduction between you and a Mister Ben Cheney."

The shrill scream that erupted from her little body was incredible. I quickly faced the rest of the room, apologizing, and then spun Angela toward the wall to try to calm her down.

"What the hell, Angela?" I forced out once the screech stopped.

"Sorry…but do you think he really would?"

"Uh, yeah I do…but you need to calm down or he may change his mind if he fears for his friend's life." I gave her a playful shove with my shoulder to lighten the mood.

"Wow. Please tell him thank you for me." I just smiled at her.

"You can thank him yourself when he makes the introduction."

"You're right." I nodded as she pulled herself together. "I better get going anyway. I have a few conference calls I need to be on later this morning that I should prep for. Go hang out with that hunk of man."

She gave me a quick wink and I gave her another hug before I watched her walk out the door. I headed back to the craft service table and picked up an apple and bottle of water and began to turn back when I knocked into something solid, quickly losing my balance.

A pair of strong but foreign arms grasped my shoulders, holding me steady. When I looked up, those same piercing blue eyes met mine and I shivered. They were the color of ice and looked just as cold.

"Isabella, isn't it?" His voice was barely above a whisper and it gave me the creeps.

"Yes. And you're James." I tried to steady my voice, but I don't think it was working.

"Hmm. You seem to know about me, but considering _who_ your partner is, I guess I should say I'm not surprised." I watched him glance over to where I assumed Edward was. The grip he had on my shoulders prevented me from turning myself to see if that was the case.

"I saw the way you looked at him and how he looked at you. It's very touching, but it won't last. It never does for Edward. He's a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Just ask any of his other dance partners."

I felt the breath leave my chest in a rush.

"Now, I know how to treat a woman right." His hands moved down my arms but I still couldn't move, so I had to speak up for myself.

"Like how you treated Alice." I saw the fire alight in his eyes. "I know about you."

"You don't want to tease me sugar. You just may get a taste for yourself." He leaned in and I tried to squirm out of his grasp. "But who knows, you just might like it."

"Get the hell away from her now!" Edward growled.

"Oh, Eddie boy. Come to join us? I'm willing to share if Isabella here is." James said tauntingly.

"Get the FUCK off of her!" Edward spit back as he ripped James away from me. "I don't know how the hell you were allowed back on this show but you will not go near my sister ever again and you will NEVER go near Bella EVER or I will rip your heart out and feed it to you without a second thought."

I was taken aback by his words and I would have been turned on by his protective display if I wasn't so terrified. I hadn't seen this side of Edward and while I wasn't afraid for myself, I was worried about him and what he could be capable of.

James just brushed Edward off as he laughed in his face.

"Interesting," he snidely said as he glanced between Edward and I. He walked toward Victoria, threw his arm over her shoulders, whispered something in her ear and walked out of the building.

I was still shell shocked as Edward slowly walked toward me. Everyone was quiet now. I didn't like it. It was like the silence was screaming and it was hurting my ears. And the look in Edward's eyes pierced me like a knife. He looked possessed, but at the same time he looked cautious.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, his hands raised in what could only be called surrender.

"Yes?" His hands reached for my upper arms and I flinched slightly as I felt the cool fingers just barely touch me. Then I felt myself melt into his touch because I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry about James." He looked like he was about to cry. Nothing really happened and I felt I held my own with James, but Edward looked so shaken.

I nodded.

"I can't stand the thought of him touching you," he whispered so only I could hear him. I wrapped Edward up in my arms and whispered my thanks.

"We'll he's something, ain't he? Can't wait to kick his ass with my mad dancing skills." Across the room Emmett broke the silence with his comedic timing and I let out a quiet giggle as Edward held me tighter.

Jasper walked over to Edward and me, with Alice tight in his arms. "Bella, you alright?"

I nodded again and swallowed, not really willing to let Edward go just yet.

"Maybe we should all get out of here, you know. There's no reason to stay," Alice offered. "Hey, why don't we all go grab a coffee or something? Mike and I don't have to start rehearsing just yet." I looked around and saw that most of the other couples were dispersing, still looking back at Edward and me.

"Thanks Alice, but I'd like to take Bella away from here and make sure she's ok," he said to Alice, but he kept his eyes on me, as if asking my permission. I nodded, letting him know that I was ok with that.

"Oh…ok," I looked over at Alice and she looked so defeated. Edward noticed too, and he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Hey, let's get together tonight, after rehearsals, ok?" he said, trying to appease her.

Her eyes immediately brightened and I had an idea.

"Why don't you all come over to my townhouse tonight? I have all this space and it's pretty empty with just me and Angela. It would be nice to use that great kitchen for more than just the two of us. I'll cook us dinner. Please?" I looked at the three of them to gage what they were thinking.

"Bella, you don't have to…" Edward began but Alice cut him off.

"We'll be there and we'll bring the wine!" Her bright energy was back and I was grateful. I looked around and saw that Mike and Jessica were talking with a departing Emmett and Rose on the far side of the room.

"Can you invite Rose and Emmett for me? They've both been very nice to me and I know Rose is close to you all." I figured the more the merrier at the moment. I really didn't want to be alone…_unless it was with Edward_.

"Of course! We'll see you tonight! Edward, just text or call to let us know the time." And just like that, she and Jasper were off like a flash, taking Mike and Jessica with them, and leaving Edward and I alone in the studio.

I took in the silence and stillness around me. Neither Edward nor I moved. The empty studio still held the shockwaves of my encounter with James. I could almost hear the echoes of the confrontation, followed by the harshness of Edward's altercation with him.

"Hey, where did you go?" Edward's question pulled me out of my reverie.

"Oh, nowhere." I mental shook my head so I could gather my attention on the man in front of me.

"Answer me truthfully," he spoke softly again and I nodded in affirmation. "Are you really ok?"

I smiled gently at him, lifting my right hand to his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise. A little shaken, sure, but I'm honestly more worried about you."

He didn't say anything, but continued to hold my gaze. Finally, he took my hand in his and led me out of the studio, with a quiet "come with me."

When we reached his Volvo, he opened the door for me allowing me to climb inside. He ran around to the driver's side and once he was settled inside we were off. I wasn't pay much attention to the scenery passing us by, though I was looking out the window. I just couldn't _see_ anything. I was replaying everything that happened and was said not 10 minute prior.

"You're quiet. What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Everything," I shrugged. "I keep wondering if I should have reacted differently, or not at all, pretending that I hadn't heard of him. Then maybe you wouldn't have had to come help me. Or, maybe I could have stuck with Angela…or even you. I just never thought he would come up to talk to me." I was rambling, but it was what happened.

"Bella, you don't need to think about what you would have done differently. What's done is done, and we'll move forward. I'm just happy I was there." Edward reached over and clasped out hands together. It instantly made me relax and release a content sigh.

We continued the drive in silence once more, but something James had said was nagging at my brain.

"Um, Edward? Can I ask you a question?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

"You promise not to get mad?" I questioned again.

"Was that your question?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm serious Edward."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I won't get mad."

"James said something, back in the studio, before you got to me." I started and as soon as I said the "J" word, his hand tightened in mine. "He said that you were a 'love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy' and that if I needed confirmation, I should talk to any of your other dance partners."

My voice was a whisper. It was hurting me to say it and I had to admit that I truly didn't know Edward extremely well, and this 'relationship' or whatever it was, was a whirlwind. But I needed to know the truth. I finished out my question.

"I understand that we haven't known each other for that long and that everyone has a past, but I think we should know these things before we continue. So, please tell me, is it true?"

He was quite for what felt like eternity as he stared out the windshield. I took his silence as confirmation until he cleared his throat, regaining my attention.

"I'm sorry. I just needed a minute to get my anger under control." _Oh._ Edward took a breath before continuing…and I held mine.

"Bella, please never believe a word that comes out of that obnoxious mouth of his. I've honestly had very few relationships and definitely none with my dance partners. This show has been about winning for me and not cultivating any romances."

Now it was my turn to be silent. I took in all of his words and couldn't find anything that screamed out to me as a lie. There was something about Edward that made me believe him. Maybe I would get hurt because of it…but I had to go on how I felt.

"I believe you. Thank you." I spoke softly.

"Listen to me Bella," Edward said quietly. "I know that this is new to you, but it's new for me too and I want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything. I'll tell you the truth every time."

I smiled and felt my insides warm due to the warmth of his words. My chest felt less restricted as I took a deep breth and the ease of the action comforted me.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied, still smiling.

"Okay," he confirmed. "Now, I want us to focus on us, the dancing, and the anything and everything besides James. Sound good?"

"Yes." I agreed quickly, partly due to how he used the word 'us'. I quickly made headway in forgetting what had just happened back at the studios and focused on the time I had with Edward.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more on the way with POVs from Edward, Alice, Rose and Emmett (oh yeah!) and much more! And I promise not to have it be another year before they are posted! You are all the best, so keep those reviews coming!_


	23. Chapter 23 Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own __**Twilight **__or __**DWTS**__. I think that is rather unfortunate…NOW, without further ado..._

* * *

**EPOV**

I was going to _kill_ James. Not only for making my Bella uncomfortable and scared, but also for telling her these ridiculous lies about past relationships I've had…or not had as is actually the truth. I needed to clarify for Bella, so she didn't think the worst of me.

"Bella, please never believe a word that comes out of that obnoxious mouth of his. I've honestly had very few relationships and definitely none with my dance partners. This show has been about winning for me and not cultivating any romances." I held my breath as she studied my face and my words. Finally she spoke.

"I believe you. Thank you." Bella acknowledged. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen to me Bella," I started. "I know that this is new to you, but it's new for me too and I want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything. I'll tell you the truth every time."

It really was the truth. I wanted her to open up to me and let me know how she was feeling or what she was thinking. In the short amount of time I've known her, or really allowed myself to get to know her if I was honest with myself, I've found her fascinating. She smiled a glorious smile.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she said with a smile. That smile was infectious.

"Okay. Now, I want us to focus on us, the dancing, and the anything and everything besides James. Sound good?" I loved how the word 'us' sounded to me. It was completely foreign in my mouth, as I had never really used the term in the way I was now, but it was perfect to describe…_us_. We were going to be an _us_.

"Yes." She was as eager as I was. That filled me with warmth.

I squeezed her hand gently in my own and returned my attention to the road ahead of us. I felt a bit lighter in my chest, though there was still this cloud that lingered in my thoughts. I didn't know what that bastard James was going to try next, but I knew he wouldn't give up. I tried to shake that from my thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

It seemed like no time before we were back at the rehearsal studio. I parked the Volvo out front and leapt out of the car and rushed to Bella's door before I think she had time to blink. When I opened her door, the look of awe and appreciation was apparent. I _obviously_ need to treat her as a lady should be treated more often. It seems like this is new to her…and it definitely shouldn't be.

Once inside I realized how very quite Bella had been on the remainder of our journey. As I headed to the stereo unit, I quickly looked back at her putting her bag down and she seemed uncomfortable. While her uncomfortableness in the studio wasn't new to me, since she had been uncomfortable since day one here, this seemed 'different'.

She caught me staring, and her cheeks were a beautiful pink hue.

"What are you thinking? You've been so quite." I had to ask. I really wish I could read her mind.

"Just wondering how to do _this_?"

That seemed odd to me.

"_This_? Bella, you've been here for the last week. It isn't going to happen overnight, but I will be here to help you every step of the way."

Her eyes widened, and then she giggled and shook her head.

"No. Not the dancing…though that is true. I still don't know how to do _that_." She was still giggling. She looked at my confused face and continued. "No…I meant I don't know how to do _this_." She gesticulated to her and me.

I looked at her even more confused. I thought we had this discussion in the car. It was new to her, new to me…

"Let me explain." Oh good, she saw that I was completely lost. "I mean, you…and I…have kissed." She blushed again. "And we are seeing where…_this_…is going to go." She took a deep breath. "But we have to dance together and I don't know if I'm supposed to keep my feelings for your separate from my dancing relationship with you. I'm not sure what protocol dictates here."

The light bulb finally clicked in my head. I was really slow when it came to Bella. She was a breath of fresh air to me and I literally don't know how to handle that. Hmm. I walked over to her and took her hands.

"I see what you mean now," I said as I smiled gently. "Here's what I think. I think our personal relationship needs to be separate from our dancing partnership, for a couple reasons. One, when we're in the studio I want us to focus on dance and the show. This is about teaching you and presenting performances for the crowds. If we don't focus on that and let our feelings become overly involved I don't think we'll get very far." I winked at her and she blushed again.

"Two," I continued. "When we leave the studio, I want it to become us almost immediately. We leave work at work and when we are outside of that, we are just ourselves. Does that make sense?"

She nodded at me.

"And three, while we are here in this space or over at ABC, we will be filmed most of the time. I don't know about you, but I don't really want that much of my life on display to the public right now."

She blanched a bit. I knew being in the public eye would be hard for her. I smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"Besides, I kind of want you all to myself for as long as I can before the press and everyone else get wind of it." I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"The press?" she asked. "Do you really think they'll care about this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Because we are paired up on the show, they would have probably paired us together in the tabloids anyway, started rumors, etcetera. Since its true, it might be that much more unavoidable. That being said, I don't want us to hide like we are doing something wrong. We aren't, Bella. And I don't want you to think that I'm hiding the fact that I want to see where this goes. I just don't want everyone up in our business while we figure things out."

I watched her go over everything I said in her head. She seemed to be having an internal debate with herself and I was wondering and worrying if she was talking herself out of this. She looked up at me when the 'conversation' seemed to be over and spoke.

"I understand everything you've said and I agree."

I swiftly picked her up and twirled her around in my arms. I was grateful that she understood what I was saying and asking for. I don't want to share her and I was going to be protective of her. She tightened her grip on me and I had a feeling she felt the same way. I squeezed back slightly and reveled in the feeling of her in my arms.

She looked so carefree; unlike she had back at the studios. I grimaced as I thought back to our interaction with James, but I pushed those thoughts aside as I didn't want him to ruin the moment.

I looked up into Bella's eyes as she looked down into mine and all thoughts of what I had told her about keeping 'us' separate from rehearsals flew out the window. But…we hadn't technically started rehearsal today, had we?

I lowered her down my body until I placed her feet back on the floor, but I never lost that connection to her eyes. My hand went to cradle her face and she relaxed into it. I loved that I had that affect on her like she did on me. Smiling gently at her, I leaned in. I needed to kiss her, and when she closed those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, I knew she wanted that too.

When my lips touched hers, my insides turned hot and I burned for her. I don't think I would ever get used to this feeling with her. And I didn't want to. This was intense and powerful, but full of emotion and passion. I deepened the kiss and I felt her arms wrap around my neck. I countered by wrapping my free arm around her waist and helped bring us closer to each other.

I was about to bring us up for air when an extremely loud crash at the down literally ripped us apart from each other.

"Son of a…," came a voice on the other side. "Can anyone come and get the door open for me?"

I started to laugh and Bella looked back to me.

"Is that Tyler?" she asked.

"I think so," I said as I tried to recover from the laughter, and I headed over to the door as Bella straightened herself up.

That of course released another laugh from me. She smirked and stuck out her tongue. That shut me up as I remembered the feel of her tongue on mine. _Moan_.

When I opened the door, Tyler was weighed down by his equipment bags. I quickly grabbed one from his hands and held the door open for him to pass though.

"Thanks man," he said. "This stuff weighs a ton, but I hate taking multiple trips to the van, you know?"

"I get it."

"Hey Bella," he called over to her. She smiled sweetly at him and gave a quick wave.

I swear I heard a soft sigh from him and while I didn't like it, I couldn't blame him for it. She makes me sigh too.

"I'm going to get this stuff set up quickly and I'll be ready to go. Sound good?" He was still partially looking at Bella as he spoke. I internally shook my head.

"That's fine. I'll set up the music and work with Bella until you're ready."

I went to the stereo and was fiddling with the settings when I felt her presence, rather than hearing her approach. I grinned knowing that we had that connection.

"So, what are we going to work on today?" she asked quietly.

I turned to face her and our bodies brushed together slightly. The electricity between us was crazy.

"Well, you still need some technical work, so I figured that would be good to start with. I don't want to go too long today…since someone said she was cooking dinner for some bunch of misfits tonight." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Oh please. Two things come fairly naturally to me: writing and cooking. Tonight will be easy," she countered.

"Well, I will be on knife duty tonight. I don't want you back in the hospital due to a bit of carelessness." I picked up her hand discreetly so Tyler wouldn't notice. "These hands are very important to me as they are a part of a super important person in my life. I would like them to remain in one piece please."

"While I appreciate your concern, I would like to point out that my last incident can be connected back to you. So, as long as you don't distract me tonight, I think I will be just fine, thank you very much."

I didn't like that she hurt herself while thinking about me, but I still am thrilled that I am on her mind. Now if only I could get her to be more careful.

"Just be careful, ok? Be safe." She nodded. "Do you want to change?" I looked her up and down and realized she was in her jeans and t-shirt…and damn, she looked good.

"Are you changing?" she asked me and it was her turn to look me up and down and I felt my chest puff up.

I had a t-shirt and jeans on as well, but I hadn't thought to bring my stuff for today. I didn't know how long our meeting at ABC was going to last and truthfully, I wasn't thinking after I got home this morning from the airport. I had plenty of time.

Alice had booked a ridiculously early flight from Port Angeles and connected through Seattle. You can't imagine how much I was hoping Bella would be on our flight…but apparently she was leaving a bit later in the morning, so I was saddled next the energizer bunny on the flights.

Anyway, when I made it back home I was only thinking about two things: Bella and that I was getting to see her this morning. Needless to say, I didn't think to pack my dance gear.

Can I get more transparent? The only things on my mind for the last 24 hours: Bella, Bella and Bella.

"I didn't really bring my stuff, so no, I won't be changing." I winked at her and continued. "Besides, I figured that you danced this weekend so we'll take it a little easy today."

"Well, I didn't really bring dance clothes home with me, which you know, so I don't really have any with me since I came from the airport. So…unless you want me naked, no, I won't be changing." She didn't seem to realize what she said until it was too late. Her cheeks when from pink to red in a second flat.

_Oh hell…her naked? Damn._

"Hey guys, I'm ready over here," Tyler called to us interrupting this new moment between Bella and I.

I nodded, grabbed the remote to the stereo and put my hand on the small of Bella's back to lead her over to the center of the floor.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

She nodded timidly and waited for my instructions.

I pulled her into my arms and we began to move.

...

I was proud of Bella. She made it through our rehearsal without falling or stepping on my foot. That didn't mean that there weren't close calls, but it still didn't happen. She seemed more focused today, but I can't necessarily say the same thing about myself.

I wasn't so great today, as I was finding any and every excuse to touch her. She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did, but she also held herself together better.

We said goodbye to Tyler after he packed up his gear and then it was just to two of us again.

"Edward, I did it! I didn't hurt either of us today!" She yelled as she leapt into my arms.

I was grinning like an idiot as I wrapped her legs around my waist. I know what you are thinking and get your mind out of the gutter! I didn't do that for a dirty reason.

Once her legs were secured around me, my hands were free to brush the tendrils of hair that had escaped her ponytail back from her face. I held her face gently as I spoke.

"Yes, you did, and I couldn't be more proud of you. I told you that you could do it." She blushed as I spoke the truth to her.

"I'm still not good," she said timidly.

"No, you aren't great," I paused for effect as her eyes widened and then I continued. "But you will be."

The smile that lit up on her face was glorious. And then she took her hands, cradled my face and kissed me so passionately that I nearly stumbled backwards.

She had never initiated a kiss between us, and I was ecstatic that she finally did. She pulled back too soon, in my opinion.

"Thank you." The sincerity in her voice spoke volumes.

"Wow, I will say the nicest things to you all the time if that's the thanks I get." My head was still reeling from her lips on mine.

She giggled and gave me another quick peck before unwrapping her long legs from my around my waist and setting herself on the ground, but I kept my arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"Now, do we need to get you to a stove?" I asked.

"Actually, yes please."

"Well, let's get going so you can make us dinner wench!" I winked at her as a really bad pirate accent came out of my mouth.

She smirked and pushed my chest so she could escape my grasp.

"I like this Edward," she said as she gathered her things. I was surprised.

"You like Pirate Edward, really?"

"No! Relaxed and carefree Edward. He's much nicer and honestly better looking than uptight, perfectionist Edward…if I could be so bold to say." She shied away from me as she finished her comment.

"Actually Bella, I do too." I reassured her. "But please forgive me in advance if that old, stubborn me returns. I'm sure he'll rear his ugly head from time to time."

"As long as you aren't too big of an ass, I guess I can forgive you in advance."

She grabbed her bag and held out her hand for me. I quickly shut off the stereo and took her hand as we headed out the door.

I don't know what had come over Bella, but she seemed more confident. Don't get me wrong, she was nowhere near as confident as I felt she could or should be, for someone as beautiful, intelligent and amazing as she was. But she had kissed me, was teasing me about my attitude and offered her hand to me. She worked hard today during rehearsal and she didn't mess up. I hoped this was a change for the better and I would love it if it were because of me. I was just happy for her.

And if I was honest with myself, as much as I like timid Bella, because she's downright adorable, this more outgoing Bella is very…sexy.

I locked up the studio as best I could with one hand. _Was I going to let go of Bella's hand if I didn't have to? HELL NO!_ As we continued down the steps I felt like I could take on the world. I had this great girl attached to me, literally and figuratively, and barring some unforeseeable circumstance in the future, she would remain that way. I was a lucky guy and I knew it.

"Edward?" she called to me as we got closer to the car.

I simply looked her way in response.

"Feel free to say no, but would you mind running me to the store? I need to pick up a few things for tonight, but I thought we might be able to go together…then maybe you could just stay with me…while I got things ready and the others came over?"

Timid Bella was back, but not in full force. She really was coming out of her shell, even if it was only a little bit at a time. I think my eyes must have glazed over as she cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Or…if you can't, could you just drop me off at the townhouse? I can pick up my rental and head out. You can come over when everyone else does if that's better for you…." She trailed off quietly and I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

We were standing by my car at this point. Just standing. Neither of us had let go of the other and I didn't want to end the connection. I looked down at her and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure to take you to the store. And I can think of nothing better than spending more time with you. Besides, I better take advantage of having you to myself before the others show up…particularly Alice. If I know her, I'll be fighting for your attention all night if she has her way."

She smiled sweetly and blushed. I was about to ask her why when she volunteered the information.

"Well…you wouldn't have to fight hard for my attention. You have it more than you probably know."

"Really?" I asked, slightly cocky and it made her giggle. It was music to my ears.

"Yes, really, you egotist," she responded with a smirk.

"Ouch Bella. You wound me so." I sputtered and clutched my chest with my free hand. "I'm not sure I'll be able to drive after that assault."

"Oh, poor baby." I could hear the difficulty in her voice, as if she were trying with all her might not to laugh.

"It's true! I feel that you owe me for that barb you just verbally threw at me!"

She slowly brought her body closer to me and my heart began to beat double time. The joking was all but forgotten and I could feel the world around us fade into the background.

"I'm sorry Edward." She smiled and I felt myself warm from the inside out. "How about I give you a kiss to make it all better?"

I nodded with a slight smile on my face, knowing that her apologies weren't necessary as it was all a joke, but I wasn't going to say no to a kiss. I leaned in and closed my eyes waiting for her lips, but they never came…at least where I wasn't expecting them.

Right then I felt the heat of her lips through my shirt. She kissed my chest above my heart and I felt like the Grinch…when his heart grew three times bigger. When I opened my eyes she was glancing shyly up at me through her lashes.

I finally let go over her hand and immediately wrapped her up in my arms. I placed my own lips in her hair, reveling in this feeling. I almost felt _loved_ by her. I knew it was too soon to even think that it _might_ be a possibility, but I couldn't deny the power of her actions.

"Thank you," I breathed into her hair and I was sure she heard me when her arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist.

"Alright. I guess we better get to the store." She nodded into my chest but made no immediate move out of my arms. I gave her one last squeeze before loosening my grip to open the car door for her.

With a grateful nod, she got in and I was on my way around to the driver's side. The loss of contact was prominent but it was quickly remedied once I placed the key in the ignition and started the Volvo. I placed the car in drive and our hands reached for each others instinctively. We chuckled as they discovered the other.

I had to get Bella to tell me where her townhouse was, so I could better determine what grocery store we needed to go to. We were there in a matter of minutes and once again I found myself without her hand.

Luckily for me, the trip went fast and before I knew it we were back in the car and on our way to her place. _Her place_. I knew it wasn't really hers and it made me wonder what her Seattle apartment looked like. Maybe I would get to see it. _One step at a time Edward. Just get through dinner tonight, ok?_

I mentally nodded to myself. One step at a time indeed.

I pulled up to a set of row houses that made me internally whistle. I know she didn't own the building in front of us, but to rent it still must cost a pretty penny. It didn't make me jealous. It made me proud that she was doing so well to afford to stay here. Way above my pay grade and I couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more.

I shut off the car and was out to Bella's door in a flash. She mumbled some thanks and we headed to the trunk to unload the groceries. As we walked up to her door I stopped for a moment while I watched her unlock it and hold it open for me. I could see us doing this. Coming home to 'our' home. I know I was getting ahead of myself…but I could truly picture it.

I shook those thoughts from my head and continued through the door frame.

It was a three story building, from the staircase in front of me. On the first floor was an entry way that stretched to the third floor, a hall closet and what looked like a half bath.

I followed Bella up to the second floor, groceries in hand. It was an open floor plan, with living, kitchen and dining areas laid out in front of us. As I got to the landing, the dining room was to our right, the living room to our left and the kitchen directly in front of us, pushed into the back corner of the floor.

"Wow, Bella. This is a nice space," I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" She said appreciatively. "It's a lot of space for just two people, but it's been great so far, so I can't complain. Angela likes it."

We shoved the bags onto the counter space and began to unpack the items. Bella had decided to cook beef tenderloin with roasted potatoes and salad. We'd had an amusing conversation back at the store about what meat to make. She had asked if Alice, Jasper or Rosalie were vegetarian. I told her no, but we had no idea about Emmett. After we determined that there was no way he was that huge on vegetables alone, she asked if she thought we'd need a second tenderloin, just for him!

I almost snorted as I thought about it again.

I checked the clock on the oven and turned to Bella.

"Hey, it's five-thirty Bella. What time do you want everyone over?"

"I think we could be eating around seven, if I can get everything prepped in the next thirty minutes or so. I think it would be ok if there were here in an hour…unless you think that's too short notice. I have some munchies to put out in the meantime."

I could see her tabulating everything in her head. I could tell that while she didn't like the attention, she loved taking care of people. I watched the wheels in her head continue to turn and I placed my hand under her chin.

"Hey. Don't over think this. It's just dinner. And yes, I think six thirty is fine for them. And if they're late, they're late."

I looked at her mouth and I couldn't help thinking about how we should scrap the dinner plans. I think she was thinking the same thing but had the good mentality to keep her wits about her. She smiled to me and stepped back, turned and began to grab pans from the cabinets.

"Hey, Bella. I was thinking."

"Yes?" she asked without even turning.

"What if I gave Ben a call and invited him? You mentioned Angela wanting to meet him. It might be a nice casual setting for the two of them? What do you think?" I pulled out my phone to text Alice to let her know the time.

Bella turned in her spot with a Cheshire cat grin.

"I think that would be _wonderful_. I mean, if it's too last minute, its fine…but I think it's a great idea. And if he can make it, I'm _not_ telling Angela."

"Why Bella? Is this payback?"

"Why yes Edward. I think it might be."

I just shook my head while I laughed and sent the text to Alice and Rosalie. After the message had sent, I looked through my phone book to find Ben's number and called.

"Hey Ben? It's Edward."

"_Ed. How's it going?"_

"It's going great. How's the knee?"

"_Getting stronger every day. I'm still peeved that I'm missing this season on the show, but better safe than sorry, right?"_

I remembered tell Bella the same thing and I had to smile.

"Yeah man. Hey, there reason I'm calling is that a few of us from the show are getting together tonight for dinner and I wanted to know if you would like to join us. It's a bit last minute as dinner would probably be in about an hour or hour and a half, but we'd love to have you if you can make it." I was watching Bella work in the kitchen and I was impressed with myself for forming complete sentences. She looked amazing and a natural. This kitchen suited her better than the Chief's back in Forks. She was really in her element. Ben's words interrupted my thoughts and I dragged myself back to the conversation.

"…_but yeah, I could probably make it. Do you need me to bring anything?"_

"No, I think Bella and I have everything covered."

"_Bella? Who's that?"_

"Bella Swan. My partner for the show." _…for life._ _Don't get ahead of yourself Edward._

"_Ok, sounds good. I'll get there as close to six thirty as I can. Can you text me the address?_"

"Sure man. Glad you can make it. I'll see you soon." I hung up and quickly sent the address to Ben and checked to see if Alice or Rosalie had responded to my earlier message.

They both had. Rosalie's was a simple 'great, see you there' and Alice's ranted about the last minute notice and I had all day to text her the info and now she felt rushed, but she and Jasper would be there on time. No thanks to me…yada yada yada.

Damn. Even her texts make me feel out of breath.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the kitchen. I had realized how far away I had walked while I was talking with Ben.

"Well, Ben's available and will be joining us tonight. The girls know and will tell their respective 'boys' and that's that. When is Angela coming home?" I asked as I walked closer to her. She still didn't turn around, focused on the task at hand.

"I texted her when you were on the phone with Ben and she said she should be back around six."

I looked back at the clock and that left us about twenty minutes before she would get here. I took a deep breath and walked up behind Bella and put my hands on her hips.

"So…what can I do to help?" I asked quietly. I was trying not to startle her as I knew she had a knife in her hand. No need to have a repeat of this weekend. Instead of jumping, she seemed to ease into my touch and melt back into my chest. It was heaven.

"Hmmm…it feels nice just to have you there." I could her her sigh.

"Yeah? I could be doing something…" And I started to kiss her neck and it was amazing. Bella tilter her head in the opposite direction to give me better access.

"Edward…" she sighed quietly.

"Yeah?" I mumble against her neck and I began moving up to her ear. I couldn't resist her.

"If you…keep doing…that….I'll never…finish…dinner." I loved that I was making it difficult for her to concentrate.

I briefly glanced down at the cutting board in front of her and was thankful she had the sense to drop the knife. _Whew!_

The next thing I knew she had turned to face me and I could see her dilated eyes. _Was I really having that kind of effect on her?! Hot damn!_

She threw caution to the wind and threw her arms around my neck as her lips found mine roughly. My hands, which were still on her hips even after she twisted around to face me, latched on to her shirt tightly as if she might escape.

I had never kissed anyone with this kind of abandon before. I felt that I _had_ to kiss her…as if my life depended on it. And to me, my life didn't really begin until I met her and I wasn't willing to let this feeling go.

I heard her moan into my mouth and it just pushed me further into a frenzy. I couldn't stop being lost in her even if I wanted to. She tasted divine and I wanted to drown in her scent and taste. I felt like I was dying of thirst and only she could quench it.

_Edward…stop with the stupid clichés._ I mentally slapped myself.

I walked her away from the counter, still savoring her lips, and not really knowing where I was going. I ended up pushing her up against a solid surface. _Fridge maybe?_ It didn't matter to me. Being able to press her up against my body felt amazing, but it still wasn't close enough. Hands still on her hips, I lifted her in the air and she caught where I was going and wrapped her legs around my waist…for the second time today.

With her head above mine, she was able to release my neck and moved her small hands to my face. We took a breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh Edward…" she whispered almost reverently. I closed my eyes to take in her voice and relish that it was my name that flowed out of her mouth. That mouth that I was attached to not a second ago and wanted to be again.

"Fuck, Bella," I responded, still not having opened my eyes.

I felt her mouth come down on mine again, but the pressure was different. The intensity was still there, but it wasn't as rough and needy as the first one. That _loving_ feeling returned and I didn't question it. I would take it wherever I could. I could only wish that one day she might reciprocate my feelings for her.

I couldn't deny the urges that I felt toward Bella. I was a man, after all, and those urges were progressively getting stronger and stronger every time we kissed, touched, hell, even when I looked at her. The need to kiss her and see where this went was the strongest desire first. Now, as we've begun to 'feel' out our feelings for each other, my other needs were making themselves known.

"Edward," Bella's voice popped my thought bubble. "As much as I'd love to continue this," she spoke through our continued kissing, "I think we should slow down…maybe."

I pulled my face back from hers and took a needed, but wanted, breath. I looked into her eyes and smiled at the nervous lip-biter in front of me, while pushing back thoughts of biting that lip myself. I kept my hands at her waist as I maneuvered us over to a clear counter. I pushed the flyaway pieces of hair that were remnants of our passionate make-out session away from her eyes.

"Baby, if you want to slow down, we will. I want to experience everything together, no matter when or how we get there." I leaned in and kissed her nose.

She let out a breath I don't think she knew she was holding. I had to laugh a little because she really worries about what I'll say about her thoughts. She should never worry. I may not always agree with her, but I _always_ want to know what she's thinking. She joined in laughing with me and went in for another kiss.

I know, I know! We are supposed to slow down, and _really_ I'm fine with that. I just wanted to give her a quick kiss. Unfortunately, we both had other plans.

The kiss heated up again quickly and it wasn't one sided. It seems like Bella may have wanted to slow down and not all at the same time and I felt like the luckiest man in the world. My hands were on her knees and I swear they began moving on their own.

I caressed her thighs slowly as I began to get more acquainted with her amazing body. I remembered when I first saw her at ABC and she had that baggy sweater over her blue dress. After a few days of rehearsal she became more comfortable in her own skin. She began wearing clothing that fit her better and it emphasized her assets. She had an amazing body and I wanted to explore every inch of it.

_Shit! Edward you need to stop! She wants to slow down. You _should_ slow down and savor all your experiences with Bella._

But I can't! I want her. I can't stop myself.

"Hello!? Anyone home?" a voice called from down stairs followed by the door closing.

WTF! I pulled away from Bella, spooked by the noise downstairs. I looked between Bella and the stairs, wondering who had just walked into the apartment.

"Bella? I'm assuming your home. Is that Edward's car out front?" the voice yelled up the stairs again. I heard shuffling, like someone dropping bags, starting up the staircase, which was then interrupted by a new sound next to me.

Bella had started to giggle on the counter and I looked at her for answers.

"It's Angela," she said with a smile.

I whipped my head around to look at the clock. _Damn! She was early._ Bella touched my face and softly brought it back around to look into her eyes.

"Hey. It's ok. We aren't even remotely finished here," she said with a wink and I couldn't help smiling at her. She gave me a quick peck on the mouth and pulled away just as Angela joined us in the kitchen.

Angela took one look at us, with Bella sitting on the counter and me standing in between her legs, and made a not-so-silent squeal through her toothy smile. Bella and I laughed at her as I picked Bella up off the counter and placed her feet on the floor.

The three of us, once Angela got over her initial glee, went to work on getting dinner ready. I chopped up some root vegetables while Bella prepared the tenderloin and Angela sliced some cheese for the cheese platter with crackers. We were all so engrossed in our respective jobs that the time passed quickly and before we knew it, there was a knock at the door.

_Let the games begin_.

* * *

_Thoughts?!_


End file.
